In the First Place
by face70
Summary: Following the battle with Pein, the fifth Hokage is still recovering. In Tsunade's absence, Danzo will rule. After having lost control of Kyuubi during the battle Naruto has become Danzo's number one priority. To protect and rebuild a village, one must have the means to instill respect and fear into one's enemies. And Danzo, at Naruto's expense, intends to do just that. SasuNaru
1. Summons to the Hokage

Following the battle with Pein, the fifth Hokage is still recovering. In Tsunade's absence, Danzo will rule. After having lost control of Kyuubi during the battle Naruto has become Danzo's number one priority. To protect and rebuild a village, one must have the means to instill respect and fear into one's enemies. And Danzo, at Naruto's expense, intends to do just that.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

"speaking"

'thinking'

Eventual SasuNaru – there will be citrus

Warning: This story will be getting a bit graphic and disturbing. I'll be sure to put warnings on those chapters. This chapter is pretty vanilla.

* * *

"Naruto..!" Trailing a hand through a mess of blonde hair, Naruto grunted quietly upon hearing his name. It wasn't being called, rather the tone of it and from whom it had come that caught his attention. With a sigh, Naruto brushed off his legs and rolled out of bed while Sakura approached.

Clearly, Naruto mused as the pink-haired ninja stormed into the tent, this was not at all going to be a pleasant visit.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto offered cautiously, "what's wrong?" Flushed, Sakura shook her head and moved her hands to her hips.

"The Hokage apparently has business with you," she answered as she trained her gaze on him. She crossed her arms, a flicker of concern lining her features. "Only you." Naruto made a face and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Danzo," he started with a frown. "I wonder if it's the Akatsuki or something. I thought they would take their time after Nagato." Sakura shook her head.

"Come on, Naruto, you should hurry." Naruto met her gaze and noted an unfamiliar look. A sudden wave of unease swept over him as the girl turned and began walking toward the town. Hesitating a moment, he followed after.

It was a fairly uninteresting day in Konoha, and that was the way Naruto liked it. Uninteresting meant peace. Uninteresting meant nobody was in immediate danger. The pair walked through the makeshift village, it's streets still in the process of being rebuilt. Those bastard Akatsuki really had done a number on this place. The villagers were bustling, though. Familiar faces everywhere were in sync. The buildings may have been rubble but the will of fire was burning bright as ever.

Naruto smiled to himself and followed Sakura into the Hokage's makeshift quarters. Danzo or no Danzo, Konoha was still Konoha.

"Wait here," sounded an order the instant they had stepped inside. An ANBU held up a hand, a second turning to alert the reigning Hokage to their arrival. "You can go now, Haruno. Thank you for bringing him."

Sakura looked at Naruto dubiously, concern still in her eyes.

"It's fine, Sakura," he promised, offering a broad grin, "He probably just wants advice on how to run this place from the village's best ninja, you know?" Sakura gave a little shake of her head, only somewhat comforted by Naruto's high spirits. Stealing a last glance, she offered a smile and left.

The grin Naruto had mustered faded the instant Sakura had slipped out. His eyes were on the ANBU and room beyond where Danzo was waiting. What did he want, exactly? The second ANBU reappeared from behind the curtain and lingered there, keeping it drawn back. "In you go, Uzumaki."

Naruto shuffled past the pair. It was an entirely different sensation now, being summoned by the Hokage. Granny Tsunade, the fifth, was several tents over and unconscious. For reasons beyond Naruto's grasp, the looming figure perched upon something of a throne had been deemed worthy of replacing granny. Naruto made no effort to keep his disdain private.

"So, I'm here. What is it?"

Similarly, Danzo did little to hide his distaste for the blond jinchurriki. A look lined his rugged, aged features. Anonymous ANBU loitered in silence behind Danzo. It was an effective reminder that the man lead ROOT, the Hidden Leaf's elite.

Danzo remained silent. Naruto's inquiry had died off quickly. They had caught each others gaze, each sizing the other up. Danzo's visible eye roamed Naruto, calculating.

It had been a very long time since Naruto had seen a gaze like that. At least from a Hidden Leaf ninja. The feeling it inspired was not an unfamiliar one. Time had rendered it forgotten, or at least dormant, but now it began to flare. This man... this Hokage looked at Naruto like all the villagers had when he'd been young. Danzo, from the way he stared, saw the jinchuuriki as just that. A vessel. Not Naruto.

Naruto was already irritated. The battle with Pein had been taxing and it hadn't been a full day since the fight's conclusion. The village council worked quickly in installing a replacement for granny. Naruto was weary, though. His chakra had yet to completely replenish itself and his body was only just beginning to respond favorably to his demands. Bandaged and battered though he was, he'd come sluggishly out at this Hokage's request.

While Naruto wasn't a particular fan, he'd deemed reason behind the summons to be a report. Danzo likely wanted an update on Akatsuki. He probably wanted to know how, exactly, Naruto had been able to defeat and ultimately gain the favor of Pein's puppeteer Nagato. While Naruto wasn't feeling particularly chatty, out of respect for the position of Hokage, he hadn't made much fuss about being dragged out of bed.

Where Danzo's tent was situated had been of interest, though. Naruto hadn't paid it much attention upon arriving, but as the Hokage had yet to speak, his mind began to wander. Unlike granny, Danzo preferred himself situated away from the bulk of Konoha's population. Approaching the tent wasn't possible without an escort approved by these particular ANBU guards. Naruto found himself briefly wishing Sakura hadn't been dismissed.

"Are you going to say something, old man? If not I've got to get back to recovering as quick as possible so I can prepare for the next-"

"I am sure you are aware that Lady Tsunade and I have different ways of thinking."

Naruto hushed for a moment once his words had been cut off. "Finally! About time you started talking, old guy. And yeah, you're right about that." He paused, blue eyes scanning the statuesque ROOT lining the tent's interior. "Granny never had a bunch of muscle around like you do."

Danzo was silent again. Appraising, he observed Naruto who was becoming more impatient each passing second. A moment later, Danzo inclined is head, only just. In a flash two ANBU were on either side of Naruto, both of his arms snug in their grasp. He'd barely blinked before noticing them and the instant he had a sharp swear brushed past his lips.

"-the heck?! What's going on? Get off!"

Their hold on him didn't slacken in the slightest. Needless to say, the struggles had started. With a lurch this way and that, Naruto wriggled and tugged to free his captive limbs. The ANBU were unrelenting, their grip tightening so considerably he winced.

"I said let GO!"

"Hitori." Danzo spoke the name, a command unknown to Naruto in the tone the Hokage had used. Naruto figured out the order quickly when a third ANBU had appeared behind him and fastened a cloth gag about his head. His eyes grew wide, anger dulling to confusion. He hadn't done anything! He'd shown up like a good shinobi ought to, just as he'd been summoned to! What the hell was going on?

"Hitori," Danzo said a second time, this go the tone used varying slightly from the first time. Naruto was left with no time to consider its meaning. A sharp pain to the crown of his skull sent him reeling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Black. Black as far as the eye can see. Or maybe not. Were his eyes even open? No. Wait.

Naruto shifted, a low groan quickly following the movement. His head was smarting, a dull aching having set in from where he'd been hit. The fog began lifting from his thoughts and events from earlier began to sharpen.

He decided that his eyes were closed and peeled them open, though not without effort. Blinking a few times, the blackness waned only when Naruto spotted a glimmer coming from a corridor. A torch, maybe? The warm, flickering glow seemed to indicate as much.  
There were no other light sources. It was dank and dark wherever this was. The scent was pungent and unfamiliar. The aching in his head began to numb some, bringing to light with its fading other aches plaguing his person.

Adjusting, though wincing through the movement, Naruto looked behind him. He'd been propped up against a coarse wall. The soft clinking sounds were what really caught his attention.

"..no way," he muttered into makeshift cloth gag still clinging about his head, though considerably loosened during his apparent relocation. His hands were each bound by the wrist, kept separate and just beyond reach of one another. Weaving hand signs would be an impossibility like this.

He'd begun to put two and two together. The ANBU. Danzo's seemingly wordless commands. Naruto was being kept prisoner, but why? Tsunade would wake up soon. The villagers wouldn't stand for it. And his friends, Sakura, Shikamaru, everyone... they'd be livid! Danzo wouldn't be able to get away with this and Naruto meant to tell him so the moment he decided to show his rugged old face down in this pit.

No, this was a stupid plan Danzo had, keeping Naruto locked up like this, he mused while prodding at the gag with his tongue until it fell away completely, uselessly dangling about his neck.

Things were different. People would care now if they knew.

Naruto tensed.

They would definitely care. Definitely.

It was then Naruto noticed how quiet it was. Maybe this place was underground? He wasn't sure, but that seemed to make the most sense considering just how cast in darkness the whole place was. It reminded him of Orochimaru's lair, of the time he, Sakura, Sai and Yamato invaded not all that long ago.

His eyes seemed to brighten, a half-laugh breathed into the gag. He imagined Sasuke blindly feeling around along a corridor in Orochimaru's lair while hunting for the bathroom. Sasuke stubbing his toe along the way, swearing aloud, asking no one in particular why the hell anyone would think such darkness would be a good idea.

Naruto's levity withered some. Sasuke did seem to think darkness was a good idea. A different kind, but darkness nonetheless.

Thoughts of his friend dissipated in favor of adrenaline when a door creaked open beyond the corridor. Footsteps followed and shadow briefly blocked the dim, small amount of light offered by that torch. It was back a moment later, the same moment that had a figure silhouetted and looming not a few paces in front of Naruto.

The blond looked up, eyes training on the person whose features remained masked in the blackness.

"Why you were ever allowed such a long leash I will never come to grasp."

"Let me go." Naruto stared at the shadowed Danzo, anger flaring as soon as he'd recognized the voice.

"They should have heeded my warnings. A jinchuuriki should have been trained properly in the first place," the reigning Hokage mused, ignoring Naruto's demand.

"Sakura…and the others, they're not going to stand for you keeping me locked up like I'm some criminal!"

"You are no criminal," Danzo answered, thoughtfully. Naruto looked hesitantly relieved, if not dubious. "A criminal is a person. You are a jinchuuriki."

He said nothing else. Nothing else needed be said.

Naruto's features stilled, face stone-like. He'd proved himself... people called him a hero. He wasn't just… just the fox's vessel anymore. People knew who Naruto Uzumaki was!

"I'm a person, don't talk like I'm just some thing that can't-"

"You are a jinchuuriki," Danzo repeated, unmoved.

The way he said it was so stoic. It was so finite, like he knew something Naruto didn't.

"And it's time," Danzo continued, "we start treating you like one."

* * *

It was quiet. Each breath felt like a lifetime. Naruto let a full glare lock onto Danzo who began stepping back until he vanished into shadow.

"What the hell does that mean?" the blond called after him, eyes narrowing. "Watch what you say! I'm not-"

Cut off. Again.

Out of nowhere a fist collided with Naruto's gut, stealing the words away in an instant. Whoever it was hadn't held back.

Blue eyes were wide when he doubled over, grunting in pain. Gasping, he struggled to catch his breath and finally noticed the ANBU. Or at least, what he assumed were ANBU upon glancing up. When had they gotten there? Why hadn't he noticed?

"Again," Danzo's voice came, the only other sound besides Naruto's pained huffs.

A second fist, just as forceful, plowed straight into his abdomen.

The blond heaved, face contorting in pain. "Stop!" he heaved, breathless, dangling by his bound wrists. Fury bubbled in his core. Right where they'd hit him. He knew Danzo was a grade-A bastard, but what was the point of this?

"What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded again upon righting himself, glares shooting between the ANBU and shifting to where he knew Danzo was tucked in the shadow.

"Again," came the collected tone. And again, Naruto felt a fist collide with him.

The force of the blow sent him reeling back, body pounding into the wall behind him. His wrists were pink, straining against their confinement with the jerky movements his abuse inspired.

It was quiet again, save for Naruto's pained gasps. He lifted his eyes, narrowed, blue eyes scanning for the bastards. Every swear he knew was whirling through his thoughts, but it seemed there was no one left to hear his colorful insults.

Both ANBU were gone, as far as he could tell.

"…Danzo!" Naruto listened to his own voice bounce back at him.

That glimmer of light was gone a moment. Even through the aching in his body, Naruto noticed it. And then the glimmer was gone altogether, leaving him to that consuming blackness.

They'd all gone? That one eyed bastard, too?

"Danzo!" he tried again.

Nothing.

He was alone.

* * *

A shinobi must never reveal the tools in his arsenal. A shinobi must have a myriad of such tools. And a shinobi must know how to wield them with mastery.

A tool can be physical and lethal. Or it can be abstract. Intangible. But overwhelmingly potent.

Danzo's skills transcended both realms. And he knew it well.

"Hokage-sama."

The man in question lifted his gaze from the scrolls he'd been scanning. "Speak."

"A message arrived from Kumogakure. From the Raikage." A scroll, snugly bound about its center, was offered to Danzo who promptly accepted it. A single, russet eye scanned its contents.

He looked up after a short while, the expression lining his features unreadable. His grip on the paper tightened, only just. How well things had been timed.

Danzo began to roll the scroll up and acknowledged the messenger while doing so. "The Raikage has called a summit. I shall be attending." The bound paper was neatly set aside. "Torune. Fū."

In a flash, two ANBU were on either side of the Hokage.

"You will accompany me to the summit as my bodyguards."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," sounded in unison. Danzo rose, his free hand smoothing out the folds in his robes. His attention returned to the messenger.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he mused, as if an afterthought, "Will accompany us as well. Kumogakure has retained their jinchurriki thus far. Naruto will be under the tutelage of this person, assuming negotiations at the summit unfold favorably." As if satisfied, he gave a nod. "You may go."

The messenger departed the way he had come.

"Danzo-sama," it was Fū who spoke, "Should I go fetch Naruto-kun?"

"Leave the boy, Fū." Torune this time. "Danzo-sama has no intention of releasing Uzumaki to Kumo."

The rare smile graced Danzo's lips as he moved around the desk. "Remove your masks, you two." The promptly complied.

"Torune is correct," he started, looking past them both as if looking at something else entirely, "I have instructions for those of ROOT who will be remaining behind while we are gone."

The unmasked ANBU looked up. Had they been able to, they might've displayed interest.

"ROOT will be standing guard over Naruto in my absence. Tell Sai this: Naruto is to be left in complete solitude."

"Meals?" Fū asked, "Or water?"

"We will be gone only a few days." Danzo looked up, that rare flicker of amusement still on his half-hidden features. "He will live."

* * *

Sai was in something of a pickle. The image inspired by that thought alone was entertaining enough. But this situation was anything but.

He knew. It was good Danzo still had faith in him, but he'd known the moment Sakura had been sent to fetch Naruto what the reason behind it was. And he had said nothing. Or rather, he could say nothing.

Enforced disappearances were far from a rarity to those in the clandestine ROOT. Far worse things had occurred in the past and far worse would occur in the future.

The latter of which was what worried Sai now.

Torune had come to speak with him, hardly a rarity. Orders always trickled down. Sometimes it was via proxy of his fellow spooks. Other times the demands rolled past Danzo's lips in person.

Sai, now the third involved party, would be responsible for passing instructions to his counterparts. Instructions regarding the handling of one Uzumaki Naruto.

Sai moved at a moderate pace. He was in no hurry to find his comrades, but he meant not to dawdle either. Leisurely, but purposeful steps carried him down the dark halls. His face mirrored the stone of the corridors. But inside…inside was like water. A typhoon.

Mere months ago, something like this would never, and had never, inspired such turmoil.

So why now?

"Naruto-kun," he muttered, heatedly. It was barely a whisper. Finally at the end of the hall, he pushed open a heavy door, and stepped in.

"About time Sai, yeah! We've been waiting," chimed one pleasant sounding voice. So out of place considering the environment.

Sai might have frowned, but instead he offered no reaction.

"Dajimu, Terai," he said, crown inclining some to acknowledge the pair. Black eyes shifted sharply to a remaining trio, "Hyo, Mizunoe, Tsuchinoe."

The five nodded in otherwise silent greeting.

"This group of six will be responsible for monitoring Uzumaki Naruto-kun while Danzo-sama is at the Kage Summit in the Land of Iron." He paused. Briefly. "Uzumaki Naruto-kun is not to be spoken to, fed, or given water. Sai's heart seemed to sink to the pit of his stomach. He continued. "This group of six will practice twelve hour shifts of monitoring. During that time we are to merely ensure Uzumaki Naruto-kun remains alive. That is all."

"Twelve hour shifts and nothing but silence? Sounds like an easy gig to me," Hyo grunted, clearly pleased.

"Then don't comment," Dajimu muttered pointedly, attention returning to Sai. "Is our presence to be noticeable by Uzumaki or concealed?" Danzo's games sometimes hinged on these details.

"He won't be able to notice either way," Sai answered, turning and starting off, "But do not bring attention to yourself. Danzo-sama wants Naruto-kun to believe he is alone." He stopped at the door a moment, fingers taught about the handle. "I will take the first shift. Decide the schedules and relieve me in twelve hours."

White knuckled, he pulled the door open and headed down a poorly lit stairwell to where he knew his friend would be waiting.

* * *

"It's always been like this. Enemies looking for the slightest opportunity to strike." Danzo stood among the fresh corpses littering the forest floor. The remnants of an ambush that failed spectacularly.

"Now that you've come out of the shadows things may become more troublesome for you, sir," Torune noted.

"A ninja lives in an ascetic world. To remain anonymous was a source of pride," Danzo replied. He retrieved his cane and continued, "But by exclusively controlling both the surface and the underground, one can truly strengthen village and nation. I will make certain that this summit is a success and that I am recognized as the Hokage. Then the Jonin Council will have no choice but to accept me as their Hokage."

In a single, smooth movement the famed Hokage's hat was upon Danzo's head. His features were shaded, but his expression remained steadfast.

"My era has finally come."

The three began again on their way to the Land of Iron.

* * *

How long had it been so far? Hours? Days? That seemed absurd, but Naruto's throat was dry from the unheard threats he'd been prattling off since Danzo and his cronies disappeared.

"This is some kind of bull, seriously," the blonde mumbled. He blinked a few times and squinted. It at least felt like his eyes were open. It was so damn dark in here, even the physical sensation of blinking hadn't convinced him his eyes were working.

In fact, only a single night had passed since he'd been strung up and locked away in his prison. But one's biological clock went easily haywire with a lack of mealtimes and sunlight.

And no one had been by in a while either. Was Danzo just going to leave him here to rot?

'Not out of the realm of possibilities,' Naruto thought a bit glumly.

Surprised by that burst of negativity, Naruto gave a shake of the head, bindings clanking with the jerk. "Never mind thoughts like that, I'm getting out of here, ya know!"

The words reverberated and quickly died off.

A low, irate sigh rolled past Naruto's lips. This was proving to be problematic. In particular because, quiet as it was in the physical world, it shouldn't have been quiet in the confines of his mind.

If nothing else, the nine-tailed fox made good for company in times like this. Well… "good company" might be a stretch. But even conversation with the kyuubi was favorable to the complete silence that seemed to be ringing impossibly loudly in the blonde's ears.

The only problem was that the damn fox had been dead quiet. Not so much as an evil little peep.

And that quiet was tremendously out of character, at least in Naruto's opinion. He'd been expecting some snarky comments for a while now. Getting caught off guard and locked up like this – the fox lived for times like this! Usually a little "deal with the devil" offer would rumble forth in that deep, ancient voice of his, but so far no such luck. Not like Naruto would ever accept, but still.

Likewise, even though Naruto had tried keeping somewhat still a time or two, sage mode seemed like a no-go.

After trying everything that came to mind, one answer seemed to keep pushing other explanations by the wayside. Admittedly, it was the one answer wasn't particularly eager to acknowledge.

"Bastard had my chakra suppressed. That damn fox's too," he softly noted with a frown.

The why of it all was still escaping him. Danzo was being extra cautious. He clearly meant for Naruto to stay put. Fine. Naruto was patient. Well, not patient, per say, but he could deal with this.

Next time that old bastard showed his mummy face Naruto would let him have an earful.

'Though how well did that work out last time? I couldn't get a word in.' Naruto sighed inwardly, absently tugging his arms in either direction. The chains were still as taught as they had been when he first woke up. And now his wrists were getting a bit raw.

It was ok, though. It hadn't been that long. Sakura would definitely notice. After all, he was supposed to be helping rebuild Konoha. And after having just saved it from Pein, people would definitely begin to wonder where he was.

A burble in his stomach had Naruto grimacing, blue eyes going downcast. Damn. He was hungry.

* * *

Black eyes roamed the familiar bound figure that was Naruto Uzumaki. Sai held in a breath of relief. He knew better. There was something uneasy rolling around in his belly. It fluttered to his chest, but the name for such a feeling escaped him.

He watched, soundless and chakra masked. Lord Danzo hadn't shared the complete details of his plan as of yet, but the desired outcome had been vaguely hinted at amongst the six-man ROOT team.

Naruto seemed to be hanging in there. Pun not necessarily intended. Sai hadn't witnessed the blonde's first waking moments, but he imagined Naruto was resting up at the moment to gain energy for renewed struggles.

A loud, and embarrassing in any other situation, rumble of the tummy sounded. Sai smiled, but it was fleeting. He was forbidden from doing anything to alleviate those rumbles. That realization didn't warrant a smile.

And he knew precisely why. Every move Danzo made, no matter how miniscule, served a purpose.

Torune made clear it was Danzo's intention to keep Naruto deprived of food. At the very least until their return, though Sai had his doubts.

Quiet clinking recaptured his attention and he looked up, gaging whether Naruto remained in some kind of decent condition. It seemed like he might have fallen asleep.

After a few moments of thoughtful observance, Sai felt the gentle prodding of chakra not his own. He turned and there stood the shadowed outline of Hyō who offered little more than a nod.

Sai returned it and moved past him. He wanted to spare a glance past his shoulder, steal a last look at his fellow member of Team 7 to ensure…something. Thinking better of it, Sai continued on and departed the holding corridor.

His shift was through for now and would be for the next five rotations. No missions would be coming down due to Danzo's absence. For whatever reason, Sai found himself eager for fresh air. Eager to distance himself from ROOT's base.

Absent minded, he made his way above ground and strolled through the makeshift tent village. Perhaps Sakura was in need of some company.

It wasn't long until the pale skinned ninja arrived to the tent where Lady Tsunade and her charges could be found. He entered, dark eyes lingering on the unconscious Fifth Hokage only a moment before finding the familiar pink haired kunoichi he'd been seeking.

For whatever reason, seeing the Sakura here, alive and well and blissfully unaware was comforting. Her ignorance of the situation blessed him with an escape, however passing.

"Good morning, Sakura-san," Sai offered pleasantly. For him.

The girl in question looked up from the unmoving form of her master, a small smile tugging at her features. "You too, Sai."

"Good morning, Sai-kun," Shizune followed, smiling warmly.

Sakura rose after a moment and shuffled towards her teammate, arms folding cross her chest. "How are things? I haven't seen you around much lately." She paused, weight shifting. "At least not since Naruto disappeared."

Sai favored a stone face over a grimace. "I have been tending to some issues on behalf of Danzo-sama." He paused, hesitating and eying her a moment. "Disappeared?"

Shizune let a glance flick from Sai to Sakura. "Naruto-kun is currently out of the village training with ninja from the Hidden Cloud." Her features brightened, speaking the blonde ninja's name fondly. "Apparently he'll be training with the brother of the Raikage. We've gotten rumors that he's a ninja who has been able to tame his tailed beast."

Two pairs of eyes shot towards Shizune.

"You mean the Raikage's brother is a jinchuuriki? He's really learned to control a tailed beast?" Sakura asked, her voice hopeful. "That's amazing- and Naruto is going to train with him…!"

"A messenger passed the information along. Please keep it quiet, though, Sakura, Sai," Shizune pressed, lowering her voice, though maintain a delighted grin. "Excuse me for now, you two. I'm going to get Lady Tsunade's medicine from the pharmacists."

The brunette disappeared, leaving an elated Sakura and a stoic Sai behind.

What a cleverly crafted lie. Taming a tailed beast could take any amount of time. The possibilities were infinite. No one would be expecting Naruto back anytime soon, not when he was supposedly facing such a foreboding task.

Sai wasn't surprised in the least.

"Sai, I'm actually glad you stopped by," Sakura started once Shizune had gone. "It's about what you said yesterday." She paused, brows furrowing and the color in her features fading. "About Naruto and that promise... about Sasuke"

* * *

While the venue for the summit was not opulent, it was imposing in every sense of the word. Power seemed to radiate from bold tapestries that declared the Kage over whom they were draped. The ivory curtains emblazed with stark calligraphy fluttered every so often as the most prevailing ninja in five nations continued their impassioned dialogue.

One segment of the crescent-shaped table at which they sat was splintered crater. The Raikage loomed over his destruction, burning eyes scanning his four counterparts. They'd only just recalled their bodyguards to their sides, having been convinced by the mediator to continue favoring spoke word over physical violence. The Raikage succumbed, for now.

"Mifune, I will not stand for it! I will not give rule over the alliance to a man who's called 'The Ninja of Darkness!'" the Raikage thundered.

Ao, subordinate to the Mizukage stepped forth just then. His lips parting, sharp, untrusting eyes locking onto Danzo. Eyes that blazed with Byakugan. "Lord Hokage-"

"Hallooo!"

The unbidden, blaring howl caught the entire summit off guard. Brows rose in astonishment and the Kage's escorts appeared in a flash.

Dead center of the summit, as if from nowhere appeared a… man? Black and white met down his center, yellow eyes glinting with amusement only rivaled by the humor clear in his sharp grin.

"One problem after another," grunted the Raikage, a distinct glower on his features. "Now what..?!"

"Akatsuki?" Danzo mused, expression unreadable.

The Tsuchikage gave a harsh nod. "It seems so."

"Uchiha Sasuke has snuck in!" came the tickled declaration from the plant-like stranger, "Now, where could he be hiding?!"

Disbelief streaked through the tension, eyes widening near simultaneous.

"What?!" bellowed the Raikage.

"Sasuke?" inquired Gaara, Temari and Kankuro sparing him a hesitant glance. "What's he doing here?"

"The one with the Sharingan?" came the next inquiry, from the Mizukage.

"Let's all go and look for Sasuke!" cheered the Akatsuki, "Yea-!"

The intruder was squashed in an instant, crushed by the mighty fist of the Raikage. "Where is Sasuke Uchiha?!" he demanded, infuriated.

Effectively silencing the trespasser, the Raikage turned, his gaze searing into his two escorts. "Let's go!" In a burst they were gone.

Danzo remained seated and mute. So Uchiha was here. This was an interesting development.

"Ao, Chōjūrō," the Mizukage started, "Go and help them." The younger of the two swayed, briefly eying his leader with admiration. A nod and he was gone.

Ao lingered a moment. His lips were thin. A grim look drifted towards between the Hokage and Mifune. "Mizukage-sama.."

"Go."

Ao's jaw set. "Yes, Mizukage-sama," he answered reluctantly. Perhaps informing her of Danzo, of his suspicions regarding the Hokage, would be best done in private. In a flash he too was gone and on the hunt.

"Kankuro, Temari," Gaara started. His siblings inclined their crowns in understanding, and the three vanished.

"Uchiha Sasuke is a Konoha missing nin," Fū stated upon returning to Danzo's side. Torune was in tow. "Hokage-sama, I will go."

Danzo finally rose from where he had been sitting. "Very well, Fū. Torune and I will prepare."

"Prepare what?" the Tsuchikage demanded, heavy white brows knitting together dubiously. "The summit hasn't concluded, Danzo. The discussion is not over!"

"It is for now on the Hidden Leaf's behalf." Offering no further explanation, Danzo proceeded to exit the venue, Torune close behind and Fū having long since disappeared.

"Danzo!" the Tsuchikage called again, irritation lining his voice. The Mizukage merely shook her head, a hand lifting to ward off his attempts.

"This interruption is significant for the Hidden Leaf. The Hokage can return to the table once the affairs of his village are in order," she tried.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Tsuchikage sank into his chair, arms folding cross his chest.

* * *

"Byakugan," Danzo announced, voice low as he and Torune made way down the corridor. The sounds of battle raged below, muffled by stone architecture.

"I noticed as well, Lord Hokage."

"Although I am not pleased with the interruption or the appearance of Sasuke I must admit the timing was in my favor." The pair exited the site of the summit, met only by an onslaught of unforgiving chilling wind and snowfall.

"Fū will take care of the Mist ninja. Aside from him, I don't believe anyone else was able to take notice, sir."

"I never imagined I would be grateful to the Uchiha," Danzo mused, lips curling a touch. He and Torune dressed, sweeping cloaks draping over their shoulders. "For now, our course of action will be to return to Konoha. I see no reason to deal with Sasuke right now, even if he does manage to evade Raikage and the rest."

Having finished fastening his cloak, Torune settled his eyes on his lord. "You're thinking of Naruto."

Danzo replied with a slow nod, fingers curling about the cane as he paced forth a few steps.

"Letting Uchiha live may be beneficial when it comes to taming the jinchuuriki. Leverage, perhaps," the Hokage meditated. "Four days to return to the village, if I am not mistaken?"

Torune nodded. They'd been gone just under a week so far. "Weather permitting, sir."

Danzo started off again. That would make ten days since he'd last visited the proclaimed hero of his village. The hero was certainly due a visit.

"Come."


	2. Exchange

Summary:

Following the battle with Pein, the fifth Hokage is still recovering. In Tsunade's absence, Danzo will rule. After having lost control of Kyuubi during the battle Naruto has become Danzo's number one priority. To protect and rebuild a village, one must have the means to instill respect and fear into one's enemies. And Danzo, at Naruto's expense, intends to do just that.

* * *

Notes:

I do apologize for the delay! I had to finish up some classes and I'm balancing work and social activities, but I do love writing this tale :)

And similarly, I know this chapter is a touch shorter. The aim is to keep the next chapters longer, but revealing too much in a single chapter is just no good!

Reviews are welcome and always highly encouraged. That's what keeps a writer inspired, ya know?

Thank you everyone and please enjoy.

* * *

" _About Naruto and that promise… About Sasuke."_

Sai let a cool stare linger on his pink-haired counterpart.

"What about them, Sakura?"

The kunoichi in question sighed softly. Since Shizune had departed they were the only two remaining aside from the comatose Tsunade. Sakura let her gaze fall by the way side, face stone-like and pale.

"What you said a few nights ago really stuck with me, Sai. I don't want to be a burden anymore. Especially not to Naruto – not when it has to do with Sasuke." There was a glimmer of determination in the look she cast him. At her sides fingers curled into fists.

Sai merely stared. While tempted to raise a brow, he resisted, instead favoring folding either arm cross his chest.

This was good. It was a sign of maturity on Sakura's part. And Sai had been genuine when approaching her a few days ago. Now though, it wasn't like this mattered all that much.

Naruto wouldn't be able to go after Sasuke, no matter how much he might want to.

But Sakura making this shift, making a choice on the matter had been something Sai hoped for. He hadn't expected it, but now flickers of intrigue pulled at his otherwise stoic features. This could be interesting after all.

"I want to be the one to do it," Sakura started again. The words were firm. No wavering. She paced forth, head inclined just a touch. "I'll be the one to do it, Sai. You're right. I can't keep relying on Naruto for everything."

"If you are sure about this then I will find the others. They will want to hear your decision and accompany you to provide aid."

Sakura smiled, though it was faint. Her expression shifted. The determination lingered but grave sadness lined her features. And remorse crept to her voice.

"Thank you, Sai."

* * *

Croak.

Quietly, chains rattled. Bleary eyed, Naruto looked down. Damn stomach making noises again.

But hey, at least it meant he was alive.

The grumble, discreet though it had been, died off quickly. Even conjuring that little noise took too much energy.

Naruto had never been so sapped before. This was a strange sensation. It felt like he'd been training in the hot sun forever.

But the reality was he'd only been hanging here. Dangling by his wrists, both of which were now tingling and numb, pink and raw and tender.

Strung up in the darkness.

In complete silence.

Chapped lips hinted at a frown. If it hadn't been for that rumble in his tummy he would still be asleep. Sleep seemed to be the only thing worthwhile at the moment.

If he had to admit it, the blonde would be hard pressed to deny the battle for dominance between anger and embarrassment currently raging in his heart.

He was furious. Wrath curdled his blood. He wanted to pound Danzo's face into the floor and wipe that indifferent, yet smug look right off.

But embarrassment was just as potent.

He had defeated Pein. He could wield Rasen-shuriken. Even the Fourth- even Jiraya had never mastered that!

And between embarrassment and anger there would bubble unease, a sense of disappointment in himself.

These thoughts were not him. This was not Naruto Uzumaki! Hopelessness wasn't in the vocabulary!

But in stillness, in nothing but a black, soundless, empty void, the thoughts pervaded.

He had tried _everything_ so far. Was Danzo really going to make him rot here?

In… solitude?

Doubt. It was a feeling the blonde always disliked. He hadn't felt this way since he'd been a child. And even then, through sheer force of will and optimism, he'd been able to grin through it.

Fake it 'til you make it.

But there had been sunlight. There had been ramen. And more importantly, there had been hope on the horizon that maybe someone, somewhere could save him from that enveloping darkness.

Iruka. Sakura. Kakashi.

His heart lifted at their names. The image of their faces glowed in the shadows.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

"Sa..suke."

Blue eyes locked on the phantom his mind had created. A silhouette, fading into color. Pale skinned. Black haired. Dark eyes.

Dark eyes that were not unlike the consuming blackness presently engulfing the blonde.

Sasuke would have just loved this. Naruto felt his lips curl the moment the name left them.

"Tch…bastard." He laughed, hoarsely, even hinting at a grin.

' _Usuratonkachi- ending up like this,_ ' Sasuke's voice rang in his head.

The laughs rolled from his chest, the sound muffled yet reverberating. That was exactly what Sasuke would say. If he were here, in Konoha.

Home.

"I'm… not gonna let something like this stop me, Sasuke."

Naruto smiled, desperately at the fading pigment of his imagination. Energy seemed to seep back into his blood. His arms tugged, pulling in against the taught chains. The metal creaked and groaned. The tension was trying the steel.

Naruto's muscles flexed, sweat forming on his brow as he pulled. He mustered it. Hope. The fire of it was lit. He got his heart pumping again.

Something like this would never keep him down.

"Until I save you- I'm never giving up… Sasuke!"

The chains snapped, the sound sharp and shrill. The blonde fell in a heap, thudding on the floor unceremoniously.

Startled blue eyes darted up, peering desperately through the dark.

He hadn't broken the chains.

They'd been cut.

* * *

"Are you okay, Sasuke?"

Grating. That voice was grating.

His eyes peeled open. Black met black. And blue.

Where was this?

Sasuke sat up, expressionless save for the wear from the fight lingering in creases beneath dark eyes. Briefly, he sought the source of that annoying voice.

Karin. So she was here too. Wherever here was.

Ignoring her, the shinobi looked away, surveying the scape. An abstract setting. Blue pillars and nothing but black beyond them.

So he was alive then. Good. Those at the summit hadn't been able to end him. They had been too weak. Their failure was something they would sincerely regret soon enough.

Reality shifted, the air seeming to thicken and pop. The instant the masked man draped in a sweeping black cloak dotted with red clouds was in sight, Sasuke spoke.

"Let me go."

It was a demand.

The masked figure emitted a vague aura of amusement. Sasuke had no doubt the man was smirking behind that irritating façade of his.

"Don't be so hasty," the Akatsuki scolded lightly, "I will let you out."

Silence hung in the air. No sound save for the swirling stir of Karin's chakra healing the still-recovering leader of Taka.

"It seems you missed your chance, Sasuke. Danzo has returned to Konoha."

The mere words set the Uchiha's blood to boil.

Konoha. _Danzo_.

He stood, pulling away from Karin's assistance. Purposeful steps stole him forth until he paused at the edge of the platform. A sharp glare lingered on the masked man.

"Let me go. I'm going to Konoha."

"Now, Sasuke. Didn't I just say don't be so hasty?"

That annoying amusement again.

Sasuke was beginning to harbor a hatred for this masked imbecile akin to what he held for the rest of the world.

Reality shifted a second time. Now though, scalding, blinding sunlight greeted them.

The three ninja found themselves situated on a bridge. A river was calm, nearly mirror-like beneath them. Walls of mountains on either side cast them in a valley. It seemed Madara desired a sense of privacy and this place would provide just that. It seemed to be abandoned. Or at least long forgotten.

Karin lingered nearby, all the while struggling to regain her composure. Skipping through dimensions wasn't exactly a habit. It took some adapting.

Spying Sasuke, she hurried to his side once more, hands glowing green. She raised them to his chest the same instant he turned to her.

"Enough, Karin."

The bespectacled red head froze in place, hands half-lifted to the object of her adoration.

That tone of his. That flare in chakra. Those _eyes…_

'So cold. Sasuke's chakra is so…dark.' Her horror at the realization was in her eyes as they remained on him as she withdrew.

"You cannot take on all of Konoha in your condition," Madara mused, arms folding cross his chest as a single, scarlet eye roamed the younger Uchiha. "Danzo would have been one thing. An army of shinobi is another."

"Are you suggesting something, then?" Sasuke was irritable. He had overused his Sharingan in the last fight. Had he met with Danzo there was no doubt his eyes would have met their limit.

That thought was infuriating. Uchiha didn't have limits.

"You may not be able right now to take on the entire village. But a single shinobi should prove to be no problem."

"Who?"

"Naruto."

Sasuke relayed nothing. No tensing of muscles. Neither the faintest glimmer of recognition nor regret glimmered in the depths of those black eyes. But there was a moment. The briefest of instants, not noticeable to anyone capable of normal comprehension. Hesitance.

Madara noticed it. And Sasuke himself had too.

The acknowledgement of it was immediately denied and forgotten.

"Why?"

"I need him. Alive. And you want to get your hands on Danzo." Madara's words trailed off, letting the implications hang in the air above them. "Handing him over to me will ensure Danzo pursues you in precisely the manner you require. Two birds, no?"

More silence. Sasuke had no answer. In fact, he hadn't begun to bother processing the request.

Madara had given them the assignment of retrieving Hachibi before. This was no different.

But baiting Danzo?

Sasuke was an avenger. He would hunt. He would not be hunted.

"There's no need to hurry," continued the masked Uchiha, his tone changing as he turned away from Sasuke. "Besides. It seems you have something to attend to for now. I will expect an answer soon, though."

Thickness. A rip of reality's fabric and Madara was gone.

A new presence made up for Madara's disappearance.

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

He had never liked animals. They were stupid. Beasts capable only of the most primitive instincts.

Survival, namely.

But they could be trained to serve a purpose. One deigned worthy enough of effort on the superior's behalf.

The fur could be used for clothing, warmth. Shelter. The meat for sustenance. The bone for weaponry.

But a dangerous creature could be useful alive as well. If it were not stupid enough to bring on its own death, that is.

"You have that instinct," Danzo said. He stared down at the heap of orange and black, a crop of blonde matted hair clinging to tan cheeks. "It seems you are capable of survival. That is reassuring."

Blue glared into russet brown. Naruto's expression, even beneath the anger, was quizzical. But coherent thought processing had never been his forte.

"Bastard!" he choked out in a dusty voice, throat raw from underuse. He struggled to his feet.

"Uchiha Sasuke invaded the Hokage summit and was taken prisoner. The five nations have him in custody in Kumogakure."

Naruto froze in place.

"..what?"

"The Raikage is acting in supervision of Uchiha. It was found his intentions were to assassinate each of the five Kage." Danzo's features remained unmoved, a hand listlessly draped over the hilt of his cane.

"The punishment will be execution for treason."

Silence. Again, that deafening _silence_.

Sasuke was…

"There's no way someone like you could get Sasuke, ya know! He's not some-"

"Uchiha was taken down at a Five Kage Summit. Do you honestly believe he could stand before five Kage and win?"

"Yes," Naruto seethed. His fingers curled in, nails burrowing crescents into his palms. His knuckles were white.

Sasuke could.

But… still…

Naruto let his eyes roam the face that had been steadily creeping into every dream, spoiling them all. Even sleep offered no escape from the image of that apathetic face.

A face that, Naruto found, was not lying.

No line or crevice, not a flicker in that damned eye hinted at anything other than truth.

Sasuke…was…

"I won't let them!" The blonde was steadfast. There was no way in hell he would allow this. Absolutely not.

He would talk to them. Beg the Kage if he had to. For Sasuke, he would do anything.

"You can do nothing. Your words won't reach their ears." Danzo stared at him, always with that disdainful disinterest. "Why would they listen to a jinchuriki?"

Naruto felt his cheeks burn. Feeling all of these emotions was exhausting. He'd been met with a pummeling tempest of them in the sanctity of his own mind for days. Probably weeks.

But feeling everything like this, physically, at the provocation of this smug-faced old man was completely depleting.

Naruto eased against the wall, bracing himself. He even winced as the shackles dug into the still raw skin of his wrists.

This was nothing. Not when Sasuke was facing death.

"You can't let them do this. You have to let me go. Now, Danzo! Let me talk to them. Maybe I can-"

"I will talk to them."

Naruto was again startled. He hated being cut off like this. Like what he was saying didn't matter. But Danzo's words had caught him off guard enough to render him quiet.

The blonde's face lit. Elated, he hinted at a smile.

"You will?" Nothing could hide the eager relief lining the question. The relief in his features wavered.

'… _but why?_ '

"Uchiha is a missing nin from Konoha. If I choose to, I can lay a case before them. They will return him to me for his fate to be decided by the village. I can spare Sasuke's life."

Danzo paused, eyes roaming the blonde.

"In exchange for yours."

Naruto was in a fog. The news was so heavy. Such a grave development after no news. After not so much as a peep. No food. No water. Even still his throat was scratchy. His muscles were even beginning to act of their own accord.

His physical strength was failing.

But deep blue remained upon the man half-cast in shadow.

Exchange?

"What are you talking about?" he asked, scowling, though skeptical. "Are you saying I can take Sasuke's place? If I die he'll live?"

"Something like that."

"Yes. I'll do it."

They held the gaze, either of them. Deep blue stormed fiercely, determination gleaming knowing no match. And in pale brow there was nothing to be read. Save for only a single thing.

Victory.

"Come. Stand before me." Danzo stood, never having shifted. He loomed like a shadow himself, always watching every move Naruto made. Every breath that rolled past his lips.

It was a struggle, but the blonde's body finally decided to cooperate once more. His body was sore. Movement felt foreign, but the will to save his friend outweighed any impossibility.

Slowly, he stole forth until coming to settle before Danzo. Their eyes never left one another.

Naruto felt such tension in the thick, muggy air. Like something was sitting on his lungs. Was he going to do it now? Kill him right here in this hole?

Was he even going to get to see Sasuke?

Would Danzo even keep his promise…?

"Kneel."

The endless whirling thoughts died in an instant. The word hung in the air, like it had ricocheted off every wall in the dingy, black pit.

"What? Why? I thought you were going to-"

"Kneel. Now." Even for Danzo, that tone sounded commanding.

Naruto glared, making no effort to hide the bubbling irritation, the searing anger this man inspired in him.

What, was Danzo going to lop off his head? Would he really have to die on his _knees_ in a pit?

But it was for Sasuke.

Irate, though fuming in silence, the blonde sank down. Not without effort. He winced along the way, muscles giving out halfway down, and slammed to his knees on damp, slick stones.

Through the wince, he'd glared all the while. This was it. He was going to die here for Sasuke.

"Good. I am surprised you are capable of obeying so well."

Naruto felt a flush creep up the nape of his neck. It threatened to spill to his cheeks.

Danzo retreated, disappearing all the more into the blackness. He returned after mere moments. In one hand, the one free of the cane, was a mug of water.

Naruto nearly salivated at the mere sound of it sloshing about merrily in the cup.

That almost outweighed his confusion. Wasn't he supposed to be dying right about now?

"Do not move," Danzo ordered once more as he moved before Naruto again. Slowly, he leaned down just a touch, the cup offered forth.

"Drink."

Did everything this bastard say have to be a command?

Maybe this was it, though, Naruto thought as he hungrily reached out to take the mug. Maybe it was poison. So Danzo wouldn't have to get his hands dirty.

His fingers barely brushed the cool copper of the mug before it was withdrawn. Danzo pulled it back, sharply, watching coolly as he straightened.

Confused, Naruto stared up. He licked his dry lips, wetting them. He was reminded of his thirst thanks to this, and it was back with a vengeance. A crease formed between blonde brows and his hands fell to his sides, the broken chains clinging on the stones.

Without warning, the cane tore through the air with a whistle and blasted into Naruto's cheek. He was sent soaring back and crashed into the nearest wall, a sick thud and snaps filling the quiet.

Stars blossomed before his eyes. His neck felt like it snapped right in half and his head began to roar from a null throbbing to a pulsing ache. Smashing into jagged stones would no doubt inspire some bruises as well.

And considering his lack of chakra it wasn't like this would all heal up overnight.

Blinking, vision bleary and hazed, Naruto confusedly looked for Danzo.

What the hell had the point of that been?

Danzo stared, never having moved an inch.

"I told you not to move."

Deliberately, the Hokage began to walk.

Calculated steps carried him to Naruto's crumbled form. All the while, the blonde struggled to get his body to respond.

Work, muscles! Get up, legs. Come on, arms, punch this bastard right square in his stupid face!

Danzo was before him again. Looking down. Looking down on him with that _look_.

"Kyuubi."

Naruto tensed. He pushed himself up, blue eyes narrowing while he peered up.

"Naruto Uzumaki has died here." Danzo leaned down, lowered until they weren't an arms length apart. His eye searched Naruto's face.

The blonde was frozen. What was with that… _look_?

This was not like the villagers in the past. This was something else entirely.

Something much worse.

"Jinchuriki," Danzo started, once more. His voice was barely audible. Though to the blonde, nothing could be more deafening.

"You are Kyuubi."


	3. Jinchuriki

**Summary** :

Following the battle with Pein, the fifth Hokage is still recovering. In Tsunade's absence, Danzo will rule. After having lost control of Kyuubi during the battle Naruto has become Danzo's number one priority. To protect and rebuild a village, one must have the means to instill respect and fear into one's enemies. And Danzo, at Naruto's expense, intends to do just that.

* * *

 **Notes** :

As always, sorry for the lengthy delay. Luckily it's NaNoWriMo and this is the only project on my plate so it's my intention to have _at least_ one more chapter out this month.

And yikes, I know it's short! But it's all developmental. And mmmgirl it's gonna heat up here soon.

Ah, my poor Nardo. I do so enjoy throwing ordeals your way.

Please leave a review or your thoughts! I write for me but I also love to write for you!

Thank you everyone and please enjoy.

*last note- pardon typos/etc. I'll likely edit again shortly and (if need be) re-upload an edited/smoother copy.

* * *

"Sakura."

The greeting, if it could be called that, was unimpressed. Coal eyes scanned the kunoichi for the briefest of instants. Next came a survey of the others who appeared in a flash behind her.

Inuzuka Kiba, the mutt handler. He looked different. Taller. The dog had grown as well. Beside him were the Hyuuga. Next to them lingered Nara, Akimichi, and the absurd-looking Rock Lee.

Sasuke's lips thinned to a firm line. A bored stare lingered on his former comrades.

This was irritating.

Of course it would be Sakura's prerogative to hunt him down. He'd only just found out the truth about his brother. About treacherous Konoha and its reigning Hokage.

Truly, was the village so desperate it would bring a shadow into a spotlight and hand it a scepter?

The presence of familiar faces was less than desirable and stirred only annoyance in his heart. Although, there was another emotion that bubbled through his veins.

Excitement.

Only a flicker, but it was there, numbly pricking at his fingers.

Danzo had escaped him. But here were shinobi of the leaf. Practically served on a silver platter.

Absently, a hand hovered over the hilt of his blade Kusanagi, black eyes returning to a crop of pink hair and sad sea-green eyes.

There was a lack of color, though. No sight of blue or yellow.

Something immediately struck the missing-nin as peculiar.

They hadn't told the dobe about this particular excursion. And something was keeping said moron from finding out.

If there was anything Sasuke knew to be true it was that the idiot wouldn't miss a chance to "bring him back to the village."

"Bold to come without Kakashi," he noted dryly. "Why are you here."

"Sasuke-kun! I…" Sakura trailed off.

It had been so long. And seeing him here, looking well, but.. but with something lingering in his voice was troubling. There was something nefarious stirring in those pools of ebony.

"I… can't let you keep hurting like this. I'm not…" she paused, lowering emerald from black, instead favoring the stones beneath her feet. "I'm not going to let you keep on this path. You can't be allowed to hurt anyone else."

Sasuke stared, expression bland.

"I'm surprised the dobe let you sniff me out without him."

The change in subject was a requirement. Sakura's words were stupid. She couldn't touch him, not even with the Hyuuga, Nara, or the rest of them.

He'd pummel them all to dust before so much as a "byakugan!' could be uttered.

And considering how quickly he was recuperating that plan wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility.

Sakura, he noted, looked up when he mentioned her teammate. His lip twitched, only just.

There was a shimmer in those glistening pools of green that hadn't been there mere seconds before. Of recognition. Fondness. Though quickly it was masked by guilt.

So she had hidden the plan, hadn't told the dobe. A scoff tempted Sasuke who instead remained stoic.

"Naruto isn't in the village. He's training with the Hachibi of Kumogakure." The girl paused, clearly uncomfortable with having hidden her intentions from the dobe. "He doesn't know about this. I couldn't... I couldn't bear to put another burden on him."

Sasuke might have scoffed again, but it was the first part of Sakura's response that caught his attention.

Hachibi? Impossible.

Sasuke had handed the beast over himself.

Though, escape was always possible he supposed. Though still, even in the case of an escape, it was exceptionally unlikely Hachibi would have made it back to Kumo just yet.

In fact, it bordered the impossible.

Similarly, Danzo was the Hokage. Considering just how much of a threat that old decrepit shadow had considered the Uchiha clan years ago it seemed foolhardy to believe the man would let the dobe out of sight.

 _Especially_ to train in foreign Kumo.

There was the possibility Sakura was lying, of course, but…

Sasuke stared at her, expression remaining unreadable. She would never, and could never lie to him.

Not without his noticing.

Sasuke frowned, visibly. Fighting these people wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth the effort and they weren't worth his time.

Fighting and killing Danzo would have been.

Even fighting the dobe, if nothing else, would provide entertainment.

But these particular uninspired individuals?

Making no effort to mask his disdain, Sasuke turned aside. It was time to go.

Karin seemed to sense as much. She stole forth, having all the while made her own observations of these strangers.

"Sasuke, I need to finish healing you," she started while moving closer. She paused and lingered an arms length behind him.

These people and their chakra felt so warm to her. The contrast between them, between the gentle glow of these strangers and the coarse, frigid sting she felt upon nearing Sasuke was incredible.

They seemed to know him, at least. Old comrades?

"Stop bothering with following me. I have to think you all have something better to do."

Sasuke and Karin began to twist, their forms curling into thin air.

Emerald eyes grew wide and a pink blur tore through across the bridge. Shikamaru tailed her, Choji, Kiba and the others darting forth in pursuit.

They made their start too late. As they disappeared, Sasuke turned his eyes skyward.

Hachibi, hn?

No.

Danzo.

* * *

 _"You are Kyuubi."_

Naruto felt his arms trembling beneath his weight. Being strung up for days, still without food, still without water, and most importantly chakra left him feeling feeble.

Feeble! Of all things!

He could feel, deep, somewhere in his gut, an enraged whirling of hate. There was no contact to be made with the fox, not with these damn suppressing cuffs. But there was no doubt that he'd have been swallowed up by the demon's chakra ten times over this moment if he'd been able.

Instead, he felt feeble. Weak.

And furious.

This old bastard wasn't going to talk to him like that. In fact, what was he going on about anyway? Hadn't there, mere minutes ago, been an agreement made?

He was supposed to die so Sasuke could be spared. Okay. Easy day. Done.

So what was Danzo doing, exactly?

Well, the question had to be asked.

Steel blue locked onto the man's face, desperately searching for any way to decipher that placid expression.

"Stress of the job gotten to you or something, old man?" Naruto muttered, having regained his voice somewhat. The haze induced by the strike began to lift as well. "You sound like you've gone off your rocker. You gonna kill me or what? And don't call me by the damn fox's title, you know?"

"You are Kyuubi," Danzo reiterated, simply. He rose and straightened out. The man stared down in thought.

Naruto struggled again. Stupid arms were still being uncooperative. Though, through willpower alone, he at least pushed himself to his knees.

"Don't call me that!" the blonde snarled, irate.

"Deny it if you like," Danzo mused. "You are Kyuubi. This is your nature."

Adrenaline pumped through his blood and Naruto stood with a slow, but determined effort. Heavy breaths rolled past his lips, chest heaving with the exertion.

This was ridiculous. He wasn't some whiney wimp. A few days without food were nothing! He was going to beat Danzo to a pulp until certain the word was out of the man's vocabulary.

And Danzo made a grievous mistake. He'd cut Naruto free!

The blonde lunged forth, fist drawn. Blue was locked onto brown. His fingers were tight and knuckles taught. Cool wisps of muggy air breezed past him as he soared towards his captor, a fierce, heated cry escaping his dry throat.

Danzo remained still, unmoving as always. Though, in the last instant, he parried, instead catching Naruto by the forearm.

The blow missed, completely.

Like it was nothing.

The Hokage spun to the side, a fluid, almost leisurely sashay leading both captor and captive aside.

Without a word and with a solid grip about the blonde's arm, Danzo stole towards the wall against which Naruto had been chained.

The man turned, eying the darkness beyond them, and gave a curt nod. An instant later, his attention was again on Naruto. His fingers tightened about the blonde's arm. Too tight.

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath of air, brows knitting together.

"We made an exchange and have an oral contract, Kyuubi," Danzo muttered, his free hand extending to the side.

An ANBU was there. Like a phantom out of nowhere. Naruto, irritated once more by the fact, hadn't noticed his appearance until a new set of chains were handed to Danzo.

Naruto's anger flared. Fuming, he tore back, struggling with hostility to free his captive arm.

His captive everything.

Though Danzo never let up. The remnant's of the first chains were cut away by the ANBU and replaced shortly after with this new set. Danzo fussed with Naruto's right hand and the ANBU with his left.

Once more, his arms were extended overhead. Strung up again.

Naruto raged, heart thundering.

What was this? A game?

"What are you doing?! Why- None of this makes any sense!" shouted the blonde in frustration, arms jerking forth, chains ringing.

Why cut him down to string him up again? Why offer water and then retract the offer?

Why offer an exchange at all?

Receiving no answers was getting on his nerves. In fact, it was obliterating them.

"Danzo!"

"You must cease your denial," began the man in question. There was satisfaction lining his features.

Naruto wasn't a fan, but it was at least something. Better than that flat, measuring unreadable guise. Maybe.

Danzo continued, fingertips brushing the chains that securely kept the blonde's wrists bound and separate. And then the shackles to which they were fastened.

"Useful things," he noted of the chakra suppressants. His eye fell to Naruto's face.

"You cannot deny your nature. Only an animal," he noted, eye narrowing a touch, "a beast would forget an agreement so quickly. Only a wild creature would charge when in captivity and at such a disadvantage."

Danzo let his hand fall from the chain. In the other was the cane, returned by the ANBU.

"This is what you are. This is what you always have been. A beast left unleashed and untamed. Feral. Like a stray fox befriended by a village foolish enough to believe it might not wander." The Hokage leaned forth.

The hand on the cane stiffened. The other rose and calloused fingers caught the zipper of the blonde's jumper.

It moved down. Slowly. Centimeter by centimeter.

"And now, you are an animal backed into a corner. No one will come to save a stray. And you know this."

Down the zipper was tugged. Humid air crawled up the blonde's neck. His clammy hands remained balled into fists. He couldn't breath. His lips were too tight, his chest too constricted and his mind too distracted as wide, deep blue watched that scarred hand tug the jacket open further still.

"You will accept your nature in time. I will train you. But first, Kyuubi," Danzo leaned in further still, "the falsehoods with which you delude yourself will be eradicated."

The jacket fell open, orange and black peeling apart.

Danzo inclined his head only just.

The ANBU moved with haste. A kunai was in skilled hands. It moved through the sleeves of the jumper. And once the jumper was discarded, tattered and useless, the t-shirt hugging the blonde was made to follow.

Down floated the meticulously shredded t-shirt. Crumpled black cloth with a wisp of a red swirl in its center.

The ANBU pocketed his kunai. The clothing was retrieved and tucked away.

Naruto, save for sandals and slacks, was bare-chested.

Without the weight of his jumper, of the rest of his effects, he felt sincere unease.

The headband had long since disappeared.

Now, that clammy sensation enveloped him. It was as though sweat glistened on his exposed flesh, but then coolness counteracted it. Like feeling feverish without the fever.

But, perhaps more surprising, was the blonde's speechlessness.

He was dumbstruck. Baffled. But words never escaped Naruto Uzumaki for long.

Danzo was nuts. That or this was some ludicrous joke!

"You're crazy if you think I believe any of that garbage!" Naruto snorted. His confinements jingled with the gesture. "As for the training offer, sorry, but I'm gonna have to say no thanks, ya know?"

However slight, the blonde hinted at a grin.

"And…" he lifted his head, storming blue catching brown, righteous vigor storming in the former, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Don't you forget-"

Cut off. Always cut off.

This time, though, by something other than Danzo's arrogant voice. This time by something other than the fist of a hidden ANBU.

This was a sensation that never had Naruto experienced.

Blistering, searing heat poured down through the chains. Like flames, it licked at his wrists. And molten it burned his wrists, bled down his already-sore arms, and scorched him, inside and out.

It was like being lit on fire.

Damn, it hurt.

It _hurt_!

Naruto's head snapped back, blazing blue sealing shut as his lips parted. An agonized cry escaped him, serrated and broken by his dry and thirsting throat.

"Release," Danzo said.

In an instant, it was gone. Like a volcano sucking up all its lava at the mere order of a man.

And Naruto fell forth, supported only by his chains. He slumped, heavy breaths trembling his person.

Sweat formed on his brow. Golden hair, already matted with filth, clung to ever paling, whiskered cheeks.

Several moments of silence passed. Naruto, briefly, and not without great effort, looked at his arms where the offense occurred.

Nothing. Not a scratch. Not a blackened, burned wound in sight.

Genjutsu? Or something else?

His mind couldn't come up with answers. Instead, his body merely reeled, trying to recover from whatever grievous harm just befell it.

"Speak the name Naruto again and that pain is what awaits you." Danzo spoke so passively. "I already told you before. Naruto Uzumaki died here. You are not him."

Danzo let the fingers that had tended the zipper cradle the blonde's chin. His grip tensed. Naruto was made to lift his eyes. Blue was dark, fogged with a million questions, each more confounding than its predecessor.

"You are not a person, Kyuubi. You are a jinchuriki, Kyuubi. Not human. Accept that you are little more than a pet and a tool. And the unpleasant task of dealing with your pitiful state is left in my hands."

Danzo's ever-resigned features dimmed. Russet brown narrowed.

He withdrew his hand, letting the blonde's head drop, and turned to the ANBU still lingering in the shadows.

"Sai."

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

Naruto flinched. He tried to lift his head.

No such luck.

"Your shift begins now."

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

Danzo spared a last glance, eye roaming over the secured, slumped form of the jinchuriki. So much potential. This would take time. It would be a process.

But it would not be difficult.

Danzo took his leave.

There was that glimmer in the hall again, Naruto noticed. That little torch.

The door at the end of that hall closed. The light was snuffed out once more.

Now it was just him in the dark again.

Him and Sai.


	4. Instructions

Ok, this one is short! I wanted to get an update out and it just seemed to flow well enough. While I have got my ending planned (quite a ways off… admittedly) I'm still working on my Sasuke side of the house.

As always, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You guys are GREAT to write for and I love seeing how different things are interpreted. So on so forth. I know it's kind of dialogue lacking sometimes but, hey, mental trauma tends to be pretty internal you know?

Anyway, it's a shortie and as always my goal is to get a bit longer next time around. I'll expect to definitely have another chapter out before the end of November.

Enjoy and leave your reviews, commentary, questions, or seething hatred as it suits you!

Warning: A bit boyxboy this chapter.

* * *

"…Sai."

Naruto shifted. The name had been barely a whisper. A mere hiss. His arms were still throbbing. The scald numbed to an uncomfortable static. Even through it all, almost two weeks now without food, the blonde still had something pulsing through him. Some vague spark that couldn't be doused. At least not yet. He lifted his head, blue finding steely black.

"Good timing, you know? He's gone. You've gotta… cut me down and we can book it out of here together!" Though hoarse, his voice was bursting with delight.

Never, not once, had he ever been more relieved to see Sai.

What a great ruse! Leave it to Sai to come up with something like this. Play along and pretend to be a good little solider to keep Danzo's suspicions at bay while simultaneously giving Sai a free pass into Naruto's prison. It was brilliant!

Though fatigued, the blonde cracked a grin. He'd show that old bastard yet.

Plans of just how he'd make Danzo meet his demise began to wither. He was still hanging and no footsteps sounded as of yet.

Had Sai not heard him?

"Hey, I said you can cut me down now, you know? I haven't eaten in forever and I'm dying of thirst, so do me a favor and hurry up, would you?"

Sai remained still, though his gaze shifted.

It was a slow appraisal. Each second brought with it a thorough evaluation. Black eyes lingered on tan skin caked with dirt and old, dried sweat.

"I can't let you down. I'm sorry."

Sai's stare moved to collarbones and smooth flesh hidden beneath the rough terrain of weeks-old grime. Not a scar to be found on that impeccable body.

Was he sorry?

Seeing one another nude, even completely, was not uncommon. Naruto, Sai and the others had bathed together before. In the bath house with the rest of their comrades. On missions in rivers.

But at those times Naruto had never been like this. He had never been so virtually powerless.

Never this vulnerable.

"Don't tell me..." Naruto started, his voice soft but hinting at betrayal, "you're working with him again? Sai! You're a member of team Kakashi, or did you forget?!"

"I never stopped working for Lord Danzo."

There was silence between them. Calm coal revisited ever-widening blue.

No way.

"That's… that's a lie! You abandoned the mission to kill Sasuke, didn't you?" Naruto insisted.

Sai began walking towards the detainee.

"I did," Sai agreed. He continued walking forward and paused in front of the blonde.

He could reach out if he wanted, right now, and touch him.

Sai frowned in earnest. His lips tugged gently down.

What was this thought process? Why was something like that creeping through his mind at a time like this?

Of course, Lord Danzo's orders had inspired some of this particular train of thought. Sai's considerations began to drift, his eyes all the while roaming still sun-kissed, though unusually ashen skin.

"Sai!"

Reflection on the meeting with Danzo and ROOT faded. All that remained were the instructions.

Instructions for the handling of one Uzumaki Naruto.

No.

"Kyuubi-kun," Sai corrected himself aloud.

Naruto tensed. His eyes flashed dangerously, the cloudiness and haze dissipating. It was one thing to hear the old man call him that. The guy was a bastard.

But Sai, too?

Sai, whom he'd been so convinced, now understood what it meant to be friends?

"..Sai!" Naruto's declaration was strained. The betrayal edged aside, instead making way for fury. "It was all a lie then, is that what you're saying? What about your book? What about your brother, Sai? Sakura-chan… and me! What about team Kakashi? Was it all fake? Was everything part of some mission?!"

An unperturbed gaze fell upon chapped, pink lips. It refocused on golden tresses that meticulously clung to carved and lovely features, sallow though they were since having been condemned to starvation.

Danzo's instructions were an ever-present whisper whirling through Sai's thoughts. Though, Sai did not expect to… feel.

Hurt, in seeing Naru- in seeing the blonde's expression. Despair in understanding Danzo's desired outcome of the instructions.

Nervousness.

Anticipation. The thrill of it.

Sai smiled. It was faint. But it was there, and it was genuine.

Of course. Leave it to Naru... leave it to _him_ to inspire the sensations of feeling things. Leave it to _him_ to ignite this stirring of emotion.

Sparing no more words, gloved fingers brushed past warm, whiskered cheeks. Slender digits combed through tangled blonde hair.

Sai drew nearer. His heart thundered.

It was only orders. He was merely obeying a directive.

"Kyuubi-kun…"

The echoed whisper was a hot wisp, a breath that brushed past the blonde's ear.

Naruto stiffened. Every aching muscle was turned to stone. Blue was wide, expanding in horror.

Soft lips pressed at his temple, warmth seeping past them.

What… what was this…?

"Sai! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The blonde snapped back, moving sharply in any direction that would grant him distance from his teammate.

There was no way. This had to… Danzo must have… this was _not_ happening!

Sai said nothing, though the blonde had freed himself from the other's grasp.

An unrelenting, questioning and aghast stare settled on Sai.

"Don't come near me, you bastard! Cut that creepy shit and say something, you know?!"

Sai, in turn, lingered in place.

Naruto hadn't managed to put much space between them. Aside from the initial escape, the chains made any substantial distance unattainable. His cheeks were shaded red as a flush crept up his neck.

Though not shocked by the rebuttal, Sai was not entirely pleased with the prisoner's retreat.

Were they not friends?

In spite of everything, Naru- the blonde has always been able to forgive Sasuke Uchiha. He was always protecting that bond relentlessly and with utmost ferocity.

Was it not the same for Sai in Naruto's eyes? Would Nar- would _he_ deny the bond between them?

Another feeling bubbled up, as alien as all the others. Ivory was painted with subtle pink. The slightest crease formed between his brows as they furrowed.

Discontent.

Jealousy?

Nar- _He_ has been Sai's first bond since childhood. They were friends. They had a connection. There was a bond between them that bound them to one another.

Sai's fingers curled. Soft steps closed the space between them. Passive, he reached up, gently, but with command.

But none of that mattered now. Jealousy. Whatever it was that bubbled in his core to cause such a wave of unease would be ignored.

Danzo left orders. They were for Sai to obey. No matter how they might… how Naruto might…

The pink bled away from pale skin, the brief expression of envy dispersing with it.

Lifeless and every bit the member of ROOT he was, Sai once more let his fingers rise up to the blonde's face. They combed through flaxen locks once more, forceful as the blonde struggled beneath the grip.

Sai let his hands clutch and intertwine with the dirty tangles. He drowned any misgivings, any eagerness. Any sparks of glee.

"S-Sai, stop...!"

He didn't.

Pale lips descended authoritatively upon their chapped and pink counterparts. One hand maintained firm control of blonde hair while the other roamed to the nape of Naruto's neck.

Black eyes sealed shut, elation only barely contained from a lifetime of ruthless conditioning.

Heaven. It was paradise.

And for the captured it was hell.

Naruto had been struggling before. Now, he was frantic.

Sapphire glinted with disbelief. Shock. Complete, all-encompassing shock.

Then came righteous fury, surging through every vein in his body like hellfire.

This was not happening… it was _not_ …!

A tongue, hot and soft, pressed against his dry and thinned lips.

Naruto shook with a roar. He tore back, viciously, trying with every fiber of his being to jerk away from the assault.

Was this all Sai's doing, Sai's idea? Did he want this? Did Danzo- did he... was he here still…?

Anxious blue darted around the shadowed cell, seeking signs of the Hokage. Was this part of some game? What was all of this?

The hand in his hair was taught, strategically so. Naruto hissed, eyes stinging as hair was threatening to rip itself from his scalp. Similarly unyielding was the grip Sai maintained on his neck.

Like this would be allowed to go on any longer!

Naruto lurched back again, chains ringing and Sai jerking with him. Not an instant later their skulls connected with a smart crack. Steel clanking and the reverberation of the head butt swathed them both.

Head buzzing unpleasantly, Naruto spared no second thought and bit down with abandon. He caught Sai's lip and gnawed, snapping wildly to ward off his assailant.

With a grunt and his own Uzumaki-induced migraine, Sai retreated. Either hand slipped away from the blonde to tend his forehead and lip. Blood trickled from both sites.

Still, Sai's cheeks were hued cherry. Naruto's lips were so… soft. That kiss. That embrace...

He wiped his lips tenderly.

They both panted heavily, low breaths racking either figure mercilessly. Black was upon blue, the latter a sweltering tempest.

Silence hung around them, yet the ringing in both their ears was deafening.

"Kyuubi-kun-"

"Are you insane?!"

Naruto fumed. Sai regained his composure and his fingertips gently brushed his cracked lip.

"Stay away from me!" Naruto's hands balled to fists, nails burrowing into palms and threatening to draw blood.

Sai stared, hand never falling from the slow moving stream of red that bubbled out from the mangled mess Narut-he… Kyuubi-kun left in his wake.

A soft, wounded sigh escaped the ROOT member. His hand finally fell to his side.

"I'll be back soon with some water, Kyuubi-kun. Try and get some rest if you can."

A hard glare remained locked on Sai's back as shadows swallowed him.


	5. Scent

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. As ALWAYS, it's my goal to get these chapters to be a bit longer, but that would take more time. Considering how much time off there is in December I'll have more time to dedicate so expect at least once long chapter that month.

We're building momentum but where is it all going? Oh who knows!

As always, your reviews are my life blood. Thank you all for the wonderful support and I really love hearing from you! I may not reply directly but some notions that make sense do end up being incorporated, so I'm not opposed to constructive criticism (..or not-so-constructive, though that's usually for entertainment over development J )

Please review, comment, flame, weep, piss and moan and whatever floats your boat!

Thanks again and please enjoy!

* * *

Sai gently closed the door behind him and walked into the familiar room where ROOT often held their meetings. Strategies and plots were conceived here, never to be mentioned elsewhere. Tonight the hall was not completely empty.

Kneeling in the center of room was Yamanaka Fū who turned at sound of the new arrival, his auburn hair settling at his shoulders and golden eyes spying Sai as if in thought.

Fū's lips twisted to a grim half-smirk at Sai's arrival. "You seem to be enjoying the task Danzo-sama assigned you," he noted.

They exchanged a look, both revealing nothing in their expressions.

Sai kept quiet as black eyes shifted away from gold.

"I'm fetching water for Kyuubi-kun," he shared after walking passing his counterpart who still watched him.

"Lord Hokage ordered he be given water. He also mentioned the boy is due for a meal. Tell Tsuchinoe to feed him when she relieves you," Fū replied.

Sai answered with a nod and continued on his way. He was eager to find water for his friend who's haggard image was still burned in his brain. Pale hands pushed against second set of doors.

"And Sai," Fū prolonged, eyes never leaving his comrade.

Sai paused.

"Don't forget. I have eyes on him at all hours."

Sai turned, lips curled, and sent Fū a smile.

"Of course."

He pushed through the doors, the smile vanishing the instant they closed behind him.

* * *

Sasuke was frustrated.

The dilemma of Danzō's hasty disappearance from the summit had been pestering him since his and Karin's return to the hideout.

Why would Danzō make such a move? Wouldn't it make more sense to put an end to Sasuke's giving Konoha a bad name?

The missing-nin let his arm fall and swept it up neath his head. Black eyes peeled open and trained on the ceiling, absently tracing every crack and swirl.

It made no sense.

Danzō and his organization made up the dregs of the Shinobi world. Yet Sasuke couldn't deny the man was smart. He was cunning. Danzō's every action had a reason behind it.

So then just what was the reason for abandoning the summit?

Perhaps it had something to do with the Hachibi?

Saukura mentioned the eight-tails earlier. She'd mentioned that the dobe had been sent to train with it.

Maybe that was it, then. The dobe had caused trouble. Some mess up with or en route to the Hidden Cloud. That certainly seemed the most likely of events to draw Danzō's attention.

The idiot was always causing trouble. No doubt he'd pissed off the Raikage. Or maybe the eight-tails itself.

Sasuke scowled at his ceiling.

It still didn't add up.

Madara had irritably informed them the Hachibi had escaped when they'd arrived back. Yet that information didn't clear up how the Hachibi could have returned quick enough to begin training with the dobe. If anything, the eight-tails wouldn't return for another day or so. And that was assuming he'd done nothing but head straight for Kumogakure without sidetracking.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a touch.

That kind of dedicated quest home seemed unrealistic considering the type of person the eight-tails jinchuriki was.

The man was a loud, flamboyant annoyance. Sasuke wouldn't deny that "Killer Bee" was powerful. In fact the man reminded Sasuke of another fool who had been coming up a lot lately.

Sasuke scoffed, head lolling aside as an image of blue and yellow streaked through his thoughts.

Maybe that really was it then.

Maybe Danzō really had hurried away because of something to do with Naruto.

"Have you made up your mind?" came a familiar voice. Madara lingered in the entry, arm folded cross his chest and a surveying stare lingering on the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke's foul expression resurfaced. His head turned to the opposite side, black falling upon the masked figure.

"Regarding your earlier suggestion?" Sasuke muttered, eventually sitting up, legs sweeping over the side of the bed.

Madara nodded, hem of his cloak sweeping over stones as he moved nearer.

"I'm going to Konoha. Killing Danzō is my priority," Sasuke added.

"Then drawing him out and away from the Leaf's fortified walls will be a wise choice," Madara praised. A moment passed and his tone shifted, a red eye continuing to study his younger counterpart.

"I need him alive, Sasuke. I think you should be able to manage."

"Tch."

* * *

Naruto rocked forward and promptly he rocked back. His wrists were still pink. They were still tender and he was still ravenously hungry.

He was also unbelievably bored. Solitude was dull. It was mind-numbingly lonely.

Solitude when a person was actively there not acknowledging him was even worse.

Sai had come back not long after he'd left. Naruto hadn't been particularly thrilled with the return, but Sai had brought water. Sweet, sweet water.

His pride be damned, for at that time he'd needed it desperately.

Now, though, Naruto's thirst had been quenched. Unconsciousness was pleasantly at bay and the blonde was free to regain his focus.

Most of which was spent pointedly glaring at Sai who was nonchalantly leaning against a far wall.

Sai hadn't said so much as a word outside of an initial, "Drink." Which Naruto had, gratefully.

When the water was gone and the blonde sated Sai had opted for silence.

Naruto never took kindly to being ignored and there was no way in hell he'd be starting now.

Especially not when there were questions burning at all corners of his mind, most of which pushed their way to the forefront.

The bastard… he'd kissed him!

Naruto unconsciously licked his dry lips. He still felt the sensation. His skin pricked and crawled at the memory.

"Gonna answer any of my questions or are you just gonna keep clammed up like some stupid jerk?" Naruto grunted, irate.

Sai remained unmoving save for shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Naruto puffed an angry sigh. "Pf… Guess that's a no. Well, whatever. Just stay over there and away from me, you know?" Annoyed, he looked at either of his wrists. Shackles still adorned them both snugly. They looked so boring, like any metal, but these were the ones capable of that awful, painful jutsu.

Naruto had been careful to refrain from saying his name for fear of repeating that merciless scalding. Not that his name really came up all that often. Well, not in this kind of situation at least…

Since silence was all he was met with it didn't hurt to let his mind wander a still questioned the 'why' of everything. Most recently, of course, the 'why' of Sai's actions.

"Seriously," the blonde gloomily murmured, cheeks tinting pink, "both my first and second kiss had to be with a guy?"

His voice had been soft but it hadn't been inaudible.

Sai tensed. If not for the shadows Naruto certainly would have noticed. In fact, the blonde still sensed a shift in the air, though he couldn't place it.

"Have you fed him?" Naruto heard a voice. It sounded like a girl.

"Fū asked I inform you to do so," Sai answered as he eased away from the wall. "You're early, Tsuchinoe."

' _Tsuchinoe_?' Naruto thought, dubiously. It wasn't a name he recognized. Maybe this was someone he could get to know, maybe someone who could be a friend? Maybe he could convince her to help him out a bit. The ladies loved him after all!

"Danzō-sama insisted I come now," the woman said. Although he couldn't see through the darkness, Naruto felt her eyes upon him. Tsuchinoe continued, "The Kyuubi will be fed by Terai later this evening. If Fū asks again tell him so."

Naruto's heart leapt with joy. He nearly felt tears prick his eyes, blue glimmering in ecstasy. Tonight! He would get food tonight…! His lips curled, a broad smile tugging at his unusually ashy features.

His euphoria was short lived.

The blonde felt her eyes on him. The sensation was stronger. She was staring in a way he could feel in spite of his virtual blindness.

He had felt this way before, years ago. He didn't get so much as a glimpse of her but he knew she was looking at him with those same eyes from his childhood.

Adrenaline pricked at his skin and surged through his blood.

This woman, Tsuchinoe, was not like those villagers from his youth. As an ANBU everything about her was naturally more intense. As a member of ROOT, that stare of hers pierced through the shadows.

He forgot his confusion and anger aimed at Sai whom the blonde hadn't noticed left moments ago.

"Tsuchinoe, huh?" Naruto started. He tried to hide the nervousness with a laugh. A new person meant a new chance, maybe even an ally. "So I'm gonna get to eat tonight, yeah? Tell this Terai guy my favorite is miso ramen and you'll be my favorite, ya know?"

He laughed, ignoring the dull stings and aches that accompanied the gesture. It felt good to laugh, to smile. It felt good to be around someone who wasn't infuriating like Danzō or complicated like Sai.

"I see," Tsucnihoe mused as she settled near the bound blonde, "Lord Hokage warned us that you are fond of speaking."

Naruto cracked a crooked grin, unashamed.

"I am not fond of speaking," she said.

Naruto's grin faltered a bit and uncertain, cautious blue trained on the masked woman.

The woman briefly examined either of his shackles, checking for what Naruto couldn't place. While making unseen adjustments, and quite the contradiction to her own declaration, Tsuchinoe continued her lecture.

"When in my presence and in the presence of any ROOT member you will refer to us as senpai and you are not to use names. Danzō-sama has entrusted specialized training for you to each of us."

The woman paused and lifted her hands, both forming a crescent hand-sign. "Figure dummy jutsu."

Naruto's muscles seemed to stiffen and relax all at once.

"What was that jutsu?" he demanded, not quite certain of the effects.

Ignoring him, Tsuchinoe adjusted the chains keeping his wrists linked to the ceiling and loosened them. Moving quickly, she pressed herself snuggly against Naruto's side and her hands encircled both of his firmly.

Blood rushed to his fingertips and left them tingling painfully.

"I already have senseis for training," he muttered, annoyed at receiving no answer, "I don't need senpais."

She helped him walk towards a side of the cell he'd never explored. Danzō wasn't very generous or slack when it came to Naruto's range of movement.

"Watch the attitude, Kyuubi," the woman warned before guiding both Naruto and herself to their knees.

The blonde scoffed and retorted a heated, "Don't call me that!"

His strength was making a slow but steady return. His muscles had atrophied some, though not irreversibly. With his arms now somewhat free and food on the way, regaining strength and being able to put up a good fight would be totally doable!

For now, though, he was curious. Why was Tsuchinoe easing his restrictions and being so, ah… touchy?

He wasn't afraid of her. He wasn't afraid of Danzō, and while Sai weirded him out and pissed him off, he wasn't afraid of the bastard either.

Still, there was something unnerving about her. Her voice held no warmth, nothing. And the way she spoke to him compared to how she'd spoken to Sai was odd.

Not that they'd been particularly friendly, but she regarded Sai as an equal. As a teammate or a comrade.

Naruto frowned, his fingers twitching as hers grew tighter and continued to manipulate his hands.

She'd spoken to Sai as a person.

She spoke to Naruto like…

He blinked. Something cool and hard was in the palm of his hand. It slipped and pricked his skin, earning a sharp hiss from the blonde.

"Hold it, Kyuubi," Tsuchinoe warned, cross. "It's a bo shuriken."

His blue eyes were wide and shot towards the masked woman.

"You're giving me a weapon?" he asked in disbelief.

Her body leaned in against him. Although he couldn't see it was easy enough to sense she was not some frail, petite maiden. Hard muscle steered his body to move in a way he'd never experienced, like some form of human puppetry.

Her grip on his hands remained solid and commandeering and she worked his fingers to tighten about the weapon. It was like he was gripping one of his kunai like he would on his own.

Was this the training…?

"Close your eyes," Tsuchinoe ordered. Her mask made her sound far away and disembodied.

"Why?" Naruto argued.

A sigh sounded, muffled though it was behind the mask. "Close them and use your nose. Smell. Hunt for a scent." She leaned roughly into him. "That should be easy for the Kyuubi."

Naruto was losing faith Tsuchinoe might be the friend he'd been waiting for. Perturbed, but not overly eager to fight, at least not without chakra, he closed his eyes.

They were still. The ROOT member was like stone and Naruto as well by her control of his person.

Dank. That wasn't a scent exactly, but it's what Naruto smelled. Mold, maybe. He felt his cheeks color. Salt, sweat? Tears, ones that had slipped out during sleep and had long ago dried on his cheeks.

A rustle. He heard it before he smelled it.

Earthy, like dirt. His nose twitched, scrunched up and he sneezed.

Tsuchinoe clicked her tongue in disgust. She was awful close to Naruto and that sneeze-mist undoubtedly floated straight into her mask.

He inhaled again. Fur. It was fur and dander that had him sneezing.

"An animal!" he cheered loudly, hearing another more frantic rustle. Blushing, he shook his head with a strained laugh. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you buddy, you know!"

Naruto felt a nod against his head.

"A rabbit," the woman confirmed.

"Cute, you know, but weird. What's the point?"

Tsuchinoe moved. Naruto moved with her, in the exactly same manner.

Her left hand ushered his down towards the ball of fur bound by its feet. Close as they were Naruto could make out the struggling white bunny now in his and Tsuchinoe's relentless grasp.

"Let go," he muttered, trying to release his grip from the bunny and from Tsuchinoe. "You're hurting it!"

Their combined grasp intensified. The rabbit squeaked.

"It's in pain...!" he tried.

Their right hands moved, skillful grip on the bo shuriken never having waned.

Naruto watched his hand descend in horror, like it was moving in slowed time.

Wide blue eyes were wrought with panic.

"Stop, you'll- !"

A horrible squeal. Crushing pressure and the sickening sound of crunching fur, flesh, and bone deafened Naruto.

Pained, tiny gaping gasps and frenzied squeaks escaped the flailing creature caught in their unrelenting grip. Warm liquid bubbled up and matted white fur. It coated their hands with crimson.

Naruto stared down, lips parted, features marred with shock.

The writhing and the squeaking stopped.

He inhaled, slowly, shakily. Blood.

"We… we killed it..."

He was confused. Why? Why? It was innocent. He'd seen death. As a ninja it was inescapable, but he'd never inflicted… never actually dealt …

"No," Tsuchinoe answered.

Naruto looked up, horrified.

"You killed it, Kyuubi."


	6. Descent

Here is chapter six for my deviant readers! Thank you for your patience this time around. I had a bit of a lull due to work, school, social, and moving obligations! I may be a bit MIA because of the holidays, but travel time is actually perfect writing time for me. I plan on keeping with longer chapters like this because there is just a _lot_ of development that needs to happen and it would be unsavory to rush through it!

I was planning to go into detail with each of our various levels of hell and their respective tormenter but… I think you guys get the hint. Enjoy the descent of our blond sunshine into the abyss in chapter six! It's pretty likely he'll be getting out of his personal little hell-hole in chapter seven.

Also, everyone has a lot of _feelings_ to get through. Naruto (duh), Sasuke (also duh), but Danzō and Sai as well. Villains in life are very seldom "evil for the sake of being evil" and I want that to come into play as time goes on.

 **Big note**** \- I have to decided to withhold describing the lemon bits full on. The implications are heavy enough; however- if there is enough interest for the smut in excruciating detail, I'll happily oblige! It will just be published as a separate work/offshoot chapter. Essentially, it'd just be an unveiling of the canon "fade to black." I'll gage demand via comments/reviews and go from there!

Anyway, thank you guys again for your patience and AWESOME, GREAT reviews and kudos! Seriously, I keep writing because of you guys

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

" _You killed it, Kyuubi."_

Naruto stared at the unmoving creature. He'd fought enemies who ended up dead. Though rare, those foes often proved to be their own undoing. These outcomes only followed battles of desperate circumstance, only when the choices were limited to life or death.

He never forgot and never soothed the part of his heart that stung from the failure of not having saved them.

Not once had Naruto directly caused a death.

Other ninja killed and many did so often. Assassinations and coups were routine. Seldom, if ever, was Naruto ever asked or ordered to partake.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded, disturbed and fuming. He turned sharply, wincing through pain to steal a glance at the masked woman. "Why did you do that?!"

"You're the one with blood on your hands. You kill. That's your nature," she answered coolly.

Naruto's glower withered and fell away from Tsuchinoe. He looked at the pointed shuriken still embedded in a sticky mess of red and white.

It was a fast kill.

His eyes flicked to their hands. She was right.

His were red. Hers had remained immaculate.

"...what is all of this?" he asked, frustrated, though quiet and soft in bewilderment. His anger flared. "It's insane! Danzō making that exchange and not following through, Sai doing…" he trailed off, head shaking in fury, "Now you! Making me kill an animal for no reason! I'm sick of this shit. I'm sick of these games!"

"You did well."

Naruto stared at her, brows sewn together.

Tsuchinoe released him and eased away to straighten out. "You did well," she repeated. The soulless eyes of her mask seemed to bore into him. They moved to the motionless, leaking creature between the blond's knees.

"You're a natural. Danzō will be pleased." That said, she leaned down and nudged the cuffs still adorning his wrists.

Naruto knelt in silence. What could he say to that? She was praising him for this, for killing a defenseless animal when the whole thing had been her doing in the first place.

Though, he thought with a grim glance to his scarlet-coated fingers, he hadn't put up much of a fight, had he?

Whose hands had actually driven that pointed metal through the creature's neck Naruto wondered as he stared. The black shuriken, standing tall and skyward, caught a glimmer. The blond winced, not quite sending his full attention to the door he knew must have opened. Nor did he acknowledge the soft footsteps that seemed to draw Tsuchinoe and a second unknown party together.

"Hyō," Tsuchinoe greeted softly.

 _Ah. More company_ , Naruto noted dolefully.

"Any luck so far?" It was a man who spoke now. He sounded older than Naruto himself, though younger than Danzō.

Naruto's eyes flashed a moment. Maybe this was someone Kakashi or Iruka-sensei- no… this man was part of the Organization. Name-dropping would be of no help.

The blond frowned. He was shaken still. For the first time, he'd just killed something utterly at his mercy. Now he was doubting the situation. Doubting himself.

Weeks of starvation were weighing heavily. Weeks of silence and solitude, of muggy, earthy air and impenetrable darkness were taking their toll.

They were starving the fire within him of oxygen. They were dulling it to an ember and they meant to snuff it out completely.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Soft murmurs passed between the two ROOT nin, yet their words were drowned out by the violent static filling his head.

What was Danzō's game?

 _'Naruto Uzumaki has died here.'_ That's what the Hokage had said.

Maybe the exchange wasn't as simple as a life for a life. Maybe the bargain was Sasuke's literal life for the one Naruto had been living up til now.

He frowned, the crease between brows deepening. If that was the case, then Danzō meant something entirely different.

He didn't want Naruto dead. He wanted his spirit dead.

The blond glared at the floor, blue eyes storming. "If he thinks a little hunger and some messed up experiments are going to get to me he's got another thing coming."

"Is that so?"

Naruto glanced up, eyes finding a masked man. Hyō, he guessed as Tsuchinoe came and stood beside the stranger.

The fellow wasn't particularly large, but he still loomed like some frightful nightmare. He was stocky in figure and indifferent in speaking. His hair was black and pulled into a style reminiscent of Shikamaru's.

Naruto stared, never deigning to answer the man's question, rhetorical or not. The blond shifted on his knees and struggled to rise to his feet.

Enough. Enough of this, of all of it! He was not going to lose himself to darkness like so many shinobi before him.

Naruto stood, tall as he could, but swayed. He was fatigued. Willpower alone, without chakra, could only manage to get him to his feet.

His gaze shifted from Hyō to Tsuchinoe and back. His body shuddered from sheer exhaustion.

"Tell Danzō to let me go. You heard me. You can try whatever you want but I'm never going to give up, you know. I'm going to save my friend and then, one day, I'm going to be Hokage, so make sure that old man doesn't get used to it," Naruto asserted, voice hoarse.

"Help me string him up," Hyō answered, not so much as acknowledging the blond had said a peep.

Naruto raged, blood surging through every vein with a spark. "Listen to me!"

No warning came before a fist crashed into the blond's face.

And no warning came when a second followed.

"You don't speak unbidden. Understand, monster?" Hyō said evenly.

A pulsing in either cheek suggested he'd bruise and swell. Naruto glared with hazed vision. Both ROOT nin were vague blurs, ones he was learning to hate.

Hatred. He hadn't felt that sensation in a long time.

It was an emotion not unprovoked.

They strung him up in his original position. The blond dangled once more from the ceiling, arms outstretched, manacles rubbing raw, pink skin and toes only just brushing the stone ground.

His mind was static still and more murmurs passed between the unfamiliar ninja. A moment later Hyō lingered only a few steps away and Tsuchinoe lurked in the shadows nearby.

"Let's see if we can tame that wild attitude of yours," Hyō said, a wooden bo staff caught in his taught grip.

In an instant came a shrill whistle and a burst of pain exploded through the blond. Succeeding blows followed, each more relentless than the next.

Fresh purple and blue bruises blossomed in ashen skin and joined their yellow and faded predecessors

Sharp, pained grunts rolled past the blond's lips. His vision grew fuzzy and bleary as tears pricked his eyes.

Hyō was going all out on him. He was beating the hell right out of the blond, and he wasn't holding back.

Consciousness came and went, often escaping Naruto who, shortly after blacking out, was awakened by cold water and slaps to the face. Every so often Tsuchinoe would chuckle. And all the while Hyō spoke cruel words.

"Monster."

"Beast."

"Kyuubi."

Those seemed to make up the theme.

At first the blond wondered if it was punishment. He must have done something, at some point in his life to merit such treatment.

Or maybe it was a simple as the fact he was the nine tails jinchuriki.

And soon the thoughts stopped altogether. Nothing passed through his mind save for jolts and stings ignited with each new strike.

* * *

He woke to silence. Both Tsuchinoe and Hyō had gone. His body ached. The pain was dull at first but worsened as awareness returned. It would have been smarter to stay unconscious.

Someone was nearby probably, but now he could sense nothing. Agony consumed every thought.

Every so often Danzō's image would rear its ugly head. Rarer were the occasions he would think of his friends. They seemed so far away.

How long had it been now, a month? It felt like a lifetime. Were they looking for him?

Did they even care?

Sasuke.

Where was he? Was he safe?

Brief though they had been, the thoughts of his precious people disappeared. Someone opened the door at the end of the corridor, for there was that little glimmer of light.

"Kyuubi-kun, you're awake."

"Sai!" the blond immediately whispered in rage.

Naruto glared through the dark as Sai moved towards him. Was it still not enough? Beatings, killing, starvation- when would it be enough?

"Leave me alone," the blond demanded, the words strained. Screaming through Hyo's beatings had rendered his voice even gruffer.

Sai stared at his strung up comrade. The blond had become slender. Long, thin arms were linked to the ceiling by those infernal cuffs. Svelte legs swayed towards the earth.

Black eyes roamed the blond's mostly bare figure. His face was purple and black, a cheek swollen and an eye puffed from abuse. Likewise, a palette of color decorated the jinchuriki's body. His chest was bruised. Sai noted how each breath seemed to be a struggle.

Blue eyes closed, sealing shut in weariness. He heard Sai steal closer in the quiet. He felt hands upon his naked chest, spidery digits brushing up over his pronounced collarbones.

"It's so strange seeing something so powerful made so powerless," Sai said, the words a mere breath that brushed past the blond's throat.

Naruto tensed. Every muscle seemed to lock up. Sweat pricked at his brow. "…Sai," he warned, dangerously. Apprehensively.

Not again. This was not happening again.

"Similarly strange how easy it was to put you in this position," Sai continued, fingers roaming unabashed, the distance between their bodies disappearing. "Defeated Pein of the Akatsuki, but so simply bested by Danzō -sama- and so pliable under ROOT."

Naruto held his breath. His eyes peeled open. A dark, intense glare locked onto Sai.

"Quite a failure to end up here, Kyuubi-kun."

The blond erupted in fury, features burning crimson. He tugged at the unrelenting binds, doing anything, making every effort to attack Sai.

"Shut up!" he seethed.

Sai didn't. His soft voice pressed on, purring cruel whispers mercilessly while continuing to explore the confined blond.

 _Ignore it. Ignore him_ Naruto's mind ordered desperately.

There came a point when mental withdrawal stopped being effective. Sai was not diminishing his ministrations.

He was escalating them.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and widened in horror.

He… he wasn't…

"Stop… stop! S-Sai!"

Sai didn't.

A faint pink dusted whiskered cheeks. Cool, dry sweat rendered the blond clammy. Dirty golden tresses clung to his features and his eyes remained firmly sealed.

Slender, pale fingers fastened closed the button at Naruto's waist, earning a feeble shiver.

Sai stepped away, eyes never leaving the blond. He licked his lips.

"I look forward to seeing you again," he said tenderly. Finally, the ROOT nin turned and began to retreat into the dark.

"…Sai" came a voice so faint and shattered Sai wasn't sure he'd heard it at all.

He turned, impassive, dark eyes finding the collapsed, bound figure of Naruto.

No. Kyuubi, now. From now on and always.

Sai said nothing.

The blond remained slumped. He couldn't raise his head. Vacant blue was downcast and locked unseeing on the stones at his feet.

"…why?"

Sai turned away.

"Because I can."

Sai walked off in silence and nodded to his replacement on the way out.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the decimated ruins of what was supposedly Konoha.

A vast basin had been blasted into the earth. Tents lined the outer perimeter and a small district of buildings had sprung up in the center.

Madara mentioned the Leaf might not be the same as Sasuke remembered.

Tch.

He was only dissatisfied he hadn't played a hand in the destruction.

Danzō stilled lived and Sasuke doubted he was holed up unprotected in one of the tents. No, Danzō was nothing if not cautious.

In many ways, this made the mission all the more simple. No walls to breach, no neighborhoods, disguises or fortifications to deal with.

Hunt down the dobe and draw him out.

Sasuke felt his lip twitch and quickly snuffed the sensation.

Naruto would come out the same heartbeat Sasuke made his presence known. He had no doubt the moron would come alone, too, and Sasuke would only have to ask.

The trouble would come when his intentions were found out.

Naruto would be neither a quiet nor a willing captive. Not when the end game was the dobe's delivery to Madara.

The blond was bait, though, and essential for getting Danzō out of Konoha.

Danzō with his ANBU Sasuke could face.

A whole village would be too much right now, a thought that left Sasuke scowling.

The sky was dark and shadows enveloped everything. Flickering lights in the town below implied a few were still awake at this hour, though not many.

Sasuke moved through the forest with stealth. He was shadow personified. He was silent and fluid, leaping from tree to tree with deadly precision until finally he found footing on the soft earth.

Guards were posted at the temporary village's entryway. They seemed alert, but weary. No doubt rebuilding was putting a strain on all of the Leaf ninja.

Sasuke slipped around them, finding a separate way in, and perched himself upon a rooftop of one of the new constructions. Black eyes scanned the tents. So many. He didn't want to linger here any longer than necessary.

Then, he spied it.

Pink.

' _Sakura_ ,' his mind provided as he keenly watched her movements. The kunoichi moved tiredly, but not without purpose. He spied gauze in her grasp and a pail filled to its rim with various bottles and jars. Salves and disinfectants, no doubt.

When she disappeared round the corner Sasuke tailed her. He jumped to the ground and moved noiselessly after her.

She mentioned earlier that the dobe was training in Kumogakure. Perhaps, if nothing else, the idiot would come up in conversation.

Sasuke still had trouble accepting that information as fact.

Why on earth would Danzō, a deceitful, power-hungry, though experienced tyrant send his most powerful weapon into the clutches of a delicately aligned village?

That course of action utterly lacked any logic whatsoever.

Danzō trusted no one, not even those from his _own_ village.

Sasuke frowned as Sakura walked beyond the curtain of a tent. A red cross decorated it he noticed as the drape fell back into place. Judging from the size of it, it was most likely a medical tent that housed the gravely wounded and injured.

Troublesome, but it would be easy enough to slip in undetected after henge into an injured or seemingly comatose patient.

Yet, the prospect of lying in wait and eavesdropping for information that might not even come up was unappealing.

Still, this was the only lead he had for now. Sasuke scowled and inched towards the tent, sourly thinking he should have sent Karin or even Suigetsu for this task.

"-maki for weeks. It reeks down there."

Hushed voices. Male, Sasuke noted as he froze. He didn't recognize them.

"I have to feed it on my shift tonight," came a second muffled baritone. "Reward for obedience, though based on what I've heard from others that might be a long shot. Somehow I think after I'm through its tune will change."

"I heard this afternoon was what finally did it. Apparently he-"

"It," the second man corrected curtly.

"Ah… it hasn't said a peep since Sai's shift."

Sasuke felt his fingers tighten around Kusanagi's hilt. He looked down at it. When had he moved his hand?

"You two should return to the hall," offered a third voice lax, yet also stern and heavy with warning.

Sasuke recognized this one.

"Sai!" said the first man.

"Sai," greeted the second. There was shifting and movement heard, but unseen by Sasuke who continued to lurk, chakra carefully masked.

"Please consider maintaining silence outside of the hall. If you don't I'm afraid Hokage-sama will have to be made aware of your insubordination," Sai stated.

Sasuke almost expected an argument or tiff to break out. Yet, though the air was tense, peace persisted. These were ANBU after all. ROOT, rather. He supposed they had some manner of etiquette or regulations to adhere to.

"Of course," the first male answered simply.

There was shift in the wind and the presence of all three vanished.

Sasuke eased away from the corner he'd hidden behind.

Well wasn't that an interesting conversation?

Obviously they were holding someone prisoner. Evidently they were working to get said prisoner to be cooperative.

This wasn't shocking news. Hidden Villages weren't exactly known for being the most delicate handlers of foreign affairs, to include criminals or prisoners of war. The nitty and gritty was usually left to ANBU, especially in tenuous cases requiring interrogation or other special…skills.

Still, there was something about this case. They spoke with disdain, one not quite befitting of an enemy ninja.

' _I heard this afternoon was what finally did it. Apparently he-'_

' _It.'_

Right. That was what they said.

Sasuke started off again towards the medical tent, his brows sewn together.

Finally did what? Why were they so adamant about calling 'he' an 'it?'

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Dark eyes lingered on the red cross flapping gently in the wind.

' _-maki.'_

He narrowed his eyes. He'd heard that. He was sure of it.

"...hn."

* * *

"How are things coming along?" Danzō steadily gazed at his subordinate.

"Some members are talking. I dissuaded them from doing so again, though I felt you would want to know, Danzō -sama."

The elder nodded, a gentle gesture. "Terai, you mentioned, Sai?"

The pale nin inclined his crown. "And Mizunoe."

Danzō set a scroll down and folded his hands together, the pair settling in his lap. "Very well. Be sure to keep an eye on them both. For now, I would like your opinion on our progress."

Sai shifted his weight. Briefly, he was tempted to shift his gaze from the man.

Progress. That was certainly one way to describe what they had been doing with _him_.

"I believe my training module this afternoon had the desired outcome, especially directly following Tsuchinoe's task. Kyuubi-kun appeared to be moved by the experiences," Sai answered.

Danzō's lips curled as he leaned nearer, elbows settling gently upon the desk.

"Is that so?"

Sai replied with a nod.

"Terai will be feeding it following Dajima's shift. I will be following Mizunoe," the Hokage said.

"You, sir?" Sai asked, surprised, "I thought Tsuchinoe's shift followed Mizunoe."

Danzō eased back into his chair, eyes falling to the scroll. "It does, and regularly, she will," he mused, "However, in light of the headway that has been made, I think it will be best if I visit him personally. A weapon is best forged and tempered by a practiced hand."

"Yes, sir," Sai agreed. Though his expression remained unaffected, he felt unnerved.

Danzō had visited their detainee before. These were meetings that did not end well.

At least not for the blond.

Sai turned and began to make his exit.

"He will be a subordinate of yours soon. Be wary of your sentiments, Sai. ROOT has no need nor place for empathy."

"Yes, sir."

That said, Sai departed through the curtain.

The drape fluttered back into place.

* * *

By this point, who could say how much time had passed.

He couldn't remember. Not that he tried to, but he couldn't even if he wanted.

The door at the end of the corridor creaked open once more. Even through the aching numbness, his senses seemed to be sharper than ever. Maybe it was some kind of survival mode, he pondered bitterly.

Three others had come after Sai.

Dajima. Terai. Mizunoe.

Naruto had begun losing faith in strangers since Tsuchinoe and the rabbit. Now, that spark of faith had dwindled to nil.

Dajima's visit had followed a pattern similar to Tsuchinoe's. He'd spoken, given something of a brief lecture and somehow still managed to only vaguely explain himself. Terai and Mizunoe had done the same.

It seemed no one in ROOT was particularly fond of conversation. Their methods relied heavily, if not exclusively, on experiential exercises.

Dajima's was a strange experiment; one the blond didn't want to bother thinking about.

Essentially, he'd been made to say his own name.

"Who are you?" the man had asked over and over. Each time, the jinchuriki reaffirmed his birthright.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

And each time, the very instant the words left his lips, he suffered tremendously.

The cuffs scorched him, inside and out, to his core.

To his very soul.

"Kyuubi," Dajima would correct grimly after the screams quieted and between the blond's gasps for breath. "You are Kyuubi."

Over and over they performed this dance.

Finally, the blond yielded.

"Who are you?" came the inquiry.

"Kyuubi," the blond despairingly answered, disturbed by the foreign and alien sound of his own voice.

The captive hadn't even been allowed time to wonder at this development or what it meant. Closely following his declaration yet another stranger had come to keep him company.

Terai, the blond soon learned, was an individual who was fond of compliance and wrathful of insubordination.

Terai had let loose a deluge of petty orders.

"Stand."

"Kneel."

"Sit."

At first, the jinchuriki had half-heartedly resisted, but the defiance was short lived. He didn't have the stomach for more torment.

Hell, he was even rewarded once he'd started to cooperate.

With _food!_

Food!

He'd been given only a slice of bread, but Terai promised more if he continued to obey.

So he did.

The commands became less and less petty.

"Retrieve the shuriken from the rabbit's corpse."

He did.

"Kill and gut this one for the meat." Terai revealed a second, very alive and squirming creature.

The blond barely hesitated. He gutted it.

"Good," the masked man praised.

And again, the blond was rewarded with food.

The last visitor was Mizunoe. Like the others, he was masked. He had dark hair, an unassuming persona, and a plain mask with inconspicuous yellow marks.

He was also the most fiercely loyal member of the organization the jinchuriki had met so far.

It was a loyalty Mizunoe meant to instill in the blond himself.

Their time together was spent with the captive in silence and the captor reciting line after line of praise for Danzō. Word after word of reverence for the man filled the quiet. Reasons were given to admire the Hokage. Reasons to honor him.

It was propaganda for hours on end. Mizunoe's words seemed to fill the otherwise consuming dark and emptiness of the little black hole that had become so familiar.

This was something the blond still vehemently battled. It was impossible to accept.

Danzō was… he was… not going to win.

The vehemence, too, discreetly withered as time passed.

Now, Mizunoe's shift had come to an end.

So, here the blond dangled, downcast blue eyes uncharacteristically vacant.

Someone approached him. When the footsteps stopped, he finally looked up.

 _Of course_ thought the blond. He craved to meet the man's gaze. He wanted it so badly, every fiber of his being screaming at him to glare right back at the psychopath who'd condemned him to this.

But his eyes fell closed, head lolling forth.

"Red suits you, you know."

The blond remained still, fingers trying to curl to fists but failing.

"…what?" he breathed.

"You're coated in blood," Danzō observed dryly.

Blue peeled open. He noticed the vague red-brown clinging to his torso and pants.

"Oh."

"I can only assume your tenant is delighted. After all, you're sating a craving you've both harbored since birth. Isn't that right, Kyuubi?"

The blond wanted to glare, desperately. He wanted to free himself and impale that shuriken right through the old bastard's heart.

Hell. Now even his thoughts were darker than usual.

Considering how much he wanted to murder the old man… maybe the guy had a point.

"I hope you are beginning to understand that you are one in the same," Danzō continued, "I will personally be developing your control of chakra until you are ready for deployment."

The blond attempted unsuccessfully to lift his head.

"…I already-"

"Your _other_ chakra."

Finally, the jinchuriki caught a glimpse through his musty yellow bangs.

"You know," the Hokage began again, russet brown eyes piercing pale blue, "If you haven't already, you should accept your situation. No one has come for you. No one has asked for you."

Blue narrowed.

"It has been one and a half months and no one has rioted. No one has hunted or searched. They have no use for you. No one cares."

Pain.

It gripped his heart. He couldn't catch enough breath. It was excruciating.

Pale blue darkened to deep navy.

"I care. I have a use for you."

Soft breaths rattled the pale blond.

"I do not discard those loyal to me," Danzō stated. "If they are valuable."

Valuable?

The old man moved to him and reached up. Both shackles were unfastened from the chains binding them. The cuffs still encircled the blond's wrists, but he was no longer strung up.

So, naturally, he tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"You receive what your actions earn for you. Rest while you can," Danzō said as he turned and began to depart. "Tsuchinoe will be here shortly. You performed well with the rabbit."

He paused at the exit, sparing a glance past his shoulder. His lip twitched and a knowing look flickered in the gaze he sent the crumpled blond.

"You two will be working with an enemy prisoner this time."

He disappeared into shadow and shortly after the door at the end of the corridor faintly clicked shut.


	7. Murder

Chapter 7 is here and it's short. I wrote quite a bit of this in travel mode- seems to be when I'm most inspired. I had intended for it to be longer and, admittedly, I was pretty reluctant to publish it as is.

Still, it just seemed to flow best like this. As usually, my aim is to up the length and I promise I'll work hard to get there! I've been a bit blocked, but I'm hoping a bit of inspiration is coming my way soon.

You guys have been awesome, by the way, I'm flattered by the kudos and the comments! I'll also make sure to start replying to some of the things you guys leave. I am aiming to have an update once more next weekend (Sunday night most likely).

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

Dawn cast an orange hue on the crisp morning. The sky was still speckled with stubborn stars that only faded when grey clouds rolled in.

Sasuke felt a drop of rain hit his face and he sighed.

Of course it would rain. How ominous.

He moved with relative ease throughout the village. Mostly, he lingered near the medical tent.

The dobe would visit Sakura before anyone else when he returned from training.

Sasuke frowned.

 _Enough,_ he decided in annoyance, _There's no way he's in Kumogakure._

The brief bit of conversation he caught earlier and the assessments that followed stirred his thoughts. To think the dobe was being held captive was a long shot. By doing so, Danzō would be overstepping his bounds, especially considering the friends and allies the blond idiot had gathered over the years.

Yet that wasn't to say Danzō wasn't capable of something like locking the dobe up. Still, doing so was taking a significant risk.

 _Though_ , Sasuke thought grimly, _it isn't just any Shinobi. The dobe has the Kyuubi in him._

"Yo."

Sasuke stilled in his path. That was a voice he recognized.

 _Kakashi…_

Still thankfully concealed by henge, Sasuke turned. He offered a nod and continued walking.

Kakashi stared after the unfamiliar ninja, brow raised.

Something awfully familiar about that red head, though the copy nin couldn't quite place it.

* * *

"Maki… he... it…" Sasuke murmured beneath his breath as he moved through the steadily increasing throngs of people.

There was no doubt now. Kakashi was in Konoha. If the dobe had really been sent away, Sasuke had every inkling Kakashi would have accompanied him.

Bull that the dobe was in Kumo.

Sasuke was inclined to believe those ROOT members were referring to the idiot earlier, too.

That was good news, he supposed. If he were right, then at least he wouldn't have to bother with traveling all the way to the Land of Lightning.

Now there was the problem of where, exactly, they were keeping him.

That did not sit well with Sasuke.

" _It reeks down there,"_ one of the ROOT had said.

So, he was probably being held underground. That ruled out the tents.

Sasuke spared a glance past his shoulders. It was still early. While the streets boasted small crowds, most villagers and shinobi alike were only just beginning to rise. People sporadically tottled down the main strip, leaving Sasuke with some sense of relative privacy.

He sighed, annoyed. This probably wasn't the best of ideas.

His eyes closed. Seconds later he opened them, coal black replaced by blazing crimson.

With precision, he surveyed the scene. Chakra flows were huddled in the warm confines of the tents while several others lingered in the few buildings.

Glancing north, he watched as a pair slipped down beneath the horizon. Down. They were headed down somewhere.

He narrowed his eyes in a scowl. They'd been off quite a ways near the furthest tent. It was a touch more ornate than the others.

"Danzō," Sasuke determined as he started towards it.

This was an odd situation. Essentially, he would have to capture a captive. No doubt the dobe was being kept in a weakened state, which of course made that part of the task much easier. However, security would be tight.

Sasuke frowned.

If he were wrong, there would be trouble.

Well, if nothing else, he'd take Danzō and a few ROOT down with him.

Silver linings, after all.

A masked individual stole into the far tent, one Sasuke noted to be ANBU as he neared.

Like before, Sasuke masked his chakra. Stealthy, he made way round the tent, ears straining to catch what he could. He realized sullenly that no sound escaped the folds of the shelter. There was probably a protective barrier jutsu in place.

Sharingan ablaze, he zeroed in on the silhouettes of those within. Reading lips was useless, considering the masks.

Yet…. Sasuke's anger flared. A deep crease was between brows and red eyes narrowed dangerously to slits.

Danzō wasn't wearing a mask.

And Sasuke could read his lips like a book.

"…summit… Byakugan might have….well done."

The man was not an animated speaker, Sasuke noted bitterly while intensifying his gaze.

Danzō paused, probably receiving a response from one of his subordinates.

His lips parted once more. Sasuke gnawed on his tongue.

"Forty five days... two months will bring him closer. Four months after that, assuming things unfold as planned, I will deploy him."

Another pause. Sasuke glared, fingers curling to fists in his pockets.

And again, the Hokage began.

"Let her know to loosen the seal. If she has success with him today, then I will begin teaching him to harness that chakra tomorrow."

Vague. It was vague, but it was enough.

They were doing something with the dobe. _To_ him.

Training him, yet this was not like the training the dobe had undergone with Kakashi or that idiot old sage.

They were training the dobe like one would train a dog.

Doubt dissipated from the Uchiha's heart.

He was right. He knew it. He could see it in every crease that lined Danzō's smug face.

That was the face a man made when he'd just become either very rich or very powerful.

Sasuke withdrew, retreating for now. His eyes shifted back to familiar black and, looking stone-like as ever, he began moving back through town.

Formulating a plan was the next course of action.

But first he should douse the inexplicable fury that had engulfed him.

He was fuming. In fact, being in Konoha at all right now was a dangerous gamble with fate.

Sasuke didn't care about the dobe anymo- at all. He had severed those bonds years ago.

No, that wasn't it. What was infuriating was this village and all the people in it.

Not that Sasuke would ever admit, but he and the dobe had shared… something.

In their respective youths, both were revered or feared, seen as something other than themselves.

The prodigy.

The monster.

Coveted.

Detested.

Yin and yang. Good and bad.

Never Sasuke and Naruto.

They'd both been used by the village, Sasuke's clan and Naruto himself as scapegoats.

Now, the dobe was being used again, and from the sound of it, through despicable means that did not shock Sasuke in the least.

No, Danzō's abhorrent methods did not surprise him.

But they did curdle his blood. They did make him lust after his vengeance all the more.

Those selfish, conceited cowards.

Oh, Sasuke would have his prize all right. Now, not only for his mission, but also to spite them.

He would get Naruto out of there.

His fists clenched and he turned dark eyes towards the tent again.

Down. He had to figure out how to get down.

* * *

It clung to his shoulders and his neck. He was caked in it, coated.

"Sloppy," Tsuchinoe chided, unimpressed, "Honestly, are you a ninja at all?"

The blond eased back, moving along with the woman as she retreated. Her jutsu wore off a bit allowing him to regain some free movement.

He used it to suddenly dive forth, hands outstretched. They settled on the gaping wound he'd created, a stark hole in the corpse's temple from which blood poured.

"Come on," he breathed hoarsely, deadpan, applying all the pressure he could. "Come on, come on, come….on…"

The masked woman wove a hand into his hair and roughly jerked him away from the body.

"He's dead. Focus on your methodology," she said.

Naruto's fingers trembled. Desperately, they shook, and it was a rattle that seemed to creep up his arms and to his chest.

Shallow breaths racked his body.

"I-I … I killed…I killed…"

"You did well," the woman offered, tightening her grip, the blond not noticing. "But you must improve. You've left a mess."

He looked down at the unmoving man he murdered. Lifeless hazel stared at the ceiling.

He'd seen the light go out from them.

He'd made it happen.

His hands were still warm from the blood, though it was drying.

No.

He was a murderer. Who was he? Was he human, even?

This world clashed with the one that sometimes flashed in his dreams on the rare occasion he slept.

That person, that smiling person surrounded by other smiling people- who was that?

That was Naruto.

The blond stared at his hands.

He recalled pale digits crawling over his body. He recalled the violation, the humiliation that even now seemed so far away.

The pain. The aches, the hatred, the despair. It was all numb, like something he'd watched happen to someone else.

That smiling person was Naruto. That was someone else.

He was Kyuubi. That's what he'd said. That's what they told him.

That's who he was.

"Not so sloppy next time. Understand, Kyuubi?"

The blond gave a mechanical nod.

* * *

"Have you seen that cute red haired boy wandering around?"

Sai absently looked over his shoulder. Dark eyes fell upon a familiar crop of pink and blonde, their respective owners happily chatting away with warm pinks tinting their cheeks.

"What, Ino? Moved on from Sai so soon?" Sakura teased with a grin.

The blonde gaped and gave her counterpart a swat.

"Of course not!" she whispered back, "But you have seen him, right? Silver eyes and that gorgeous red- I haven't seen him around before, but I guess that's not too surprising now that the whole village is all in one place."

Sakura nodded. "He is handsome," she agreed with a light blush, "There's something familiar about him."

"You thought so too, hm?"

The girls nearly leapt out of their skin. Grimacing, both looked up, startled.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gaped in surprise while Ino offered a little wave. "Yeah," Sakura continued, composure regained though her blush deepened, "He actually reminds me a little of Sasuke-kun. His eyes."

"Oh-ho, billboard brow! You've got a one-track mind!" Ino teased, cheeky.

Sakura batted her free hand, "Shut up, Ino-pig. I know you were thinking the same thing!"

"I was thinking so too," Kakashi started, "I was going to ask you to keep an eye out for him but it seems you're both already taking care of that."

"No problem at _all_ , sensei," Ino mused with a smirk, Sakura nodding in agreement.

Sai continued shuffling past, arms snug about a crate of supplies. He and the girls had been left the task of unloading a fresh shipment of medical goods when the latter pair began favoring gossip over work.

Though it was tiny, a frown pulled at his lips.

Uchiha. Could he really be in Konoha?

That could be very…troublesome.

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering if you've heard anything from Naruto?" Sakura began again, her own crate pitifully forgotten as she settled down upon it. Pouting, she folded her arms in a huff. "You'd think he'd at least send a letter or something. It's been over a month!"

"Eh, Sakura? Don't tell me you're crushing on Naruto, too?" Ino smirked widely.

"As if!"

"Ah, no. I haven't heard anything," Kakashi interrupted, flat-faced. He had little intention of watching yet another boy-inspired fight break out between the pair.

"Huh… that seems kind of strange. Do you know he didn't even say goodbye?"

Kakashi answered with a nod. "Supposedly he and an elite ANBU detail departed quickly to avoid Akatsuki detection." The explanation lacked conviction.

Worry seeped to both Sakura and Kakashi's features. Even Ino hinted at a sense of unease.

Annoying or not, Naruto was always adamant about his farewells. He had a flair for the flamboyant and dramatic, after all.

In unison, the trio expelled a great sigh.

Actually, a forth much more quiet sigh accompanied it.

Sai felt relief, though it was short lived.

They were asking questions. They'd done so before immediately following Nar-Kyuubi's "departure." Administratively, the Hokage and ROOT had been able to ease away some of the inquiries.

That had been six weeks ago.

The program was to continue for at least 18 more weeks, just over four months.

Sai began unpacking his crate as the conversation shifted elsewhere, but he felt eyes upon him every so often.

 _Kakashi_ , he decided, black eyes trained on the effects he removed from the crate.

The copy ninja was suspicious, of the entire situation. And, Sai suspected, Kakashi was suspicious of him as well.


	8. Unease

"You've got a different look lately."

Sai turned away from the crate, the last one of the shipment. Sakura and Ino had long ago abandoned their chores in favor of more…attractive pursuits. On his own, Sai made quick work of the task. This interruption, when he was so close to completion, wasn't exactly well timed.

Ah well. At least he had a watch-standing shift to look forward to tonight.

He smiled faintly. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi watched his pale subordinate who was so much like another of his students, though so vastly different. He smiled beneath the mask.

"You seem to be preoccupied. Something on your mind?"

"No, sensei," Sai answered with a shake of his head. And he left it at that, features placid as ever.

Kakashi was not convinced. Yet, he chose not to pursue further explanation. But there was something Sai was giving off, a change that Kakashi couldn't quite place.

"If that's all, I have to be going, sensei. I have an assignment to return to now that the supplies are loaded," Sai added.

Kakashi nodded gently. "Give the Hokage my regards."

Imperceptibly, Sai faltered before disappearing.

"Bonds," Sai mused aloud while moving through the dark and familiar corridors of ROOTs underground. His normally illegible features contorted in thought.

Nar..Kyuubi-kun was adamant about protecting his bonds with his friends. Sai warmed at that thought.

'Friends' now included him. Or at least, had included him.

Now, surely, the bond between him and Na-Kyuubi-kun was stronger than friendship. Bonds shifted naturally. According to the books he'd studied on the subject, Sai determined the more time he and Kyuubi-kun spent together the stronger the bond between them would become.

That was the natural progression of a bond. According to books.

But Sai recalled having read about bonds different from friendship. Deeper. Much more intimate.

Bonds that involved a closeness Sai never experimented with before.

Closeness his fingers twitched in anticipation of.

He wondered if Kyuubi-kun ever experienced this sort of bond before. Maybe with Uchiha considering how passionate the blond was about protecting that bond? Sai himself felt more protective now than ever of his own bond with Na-Kyuubi-kun.

Yet, Sai felt a tinge of something foreign in his gut. His eyes narrowed.

Jealousy?

It wasn't a question. It was a revelation.

He didn't want for Kyuubi-kun to have this kind of bond with anyone else. Not anymore, at least. And never again.

He breathed a faint sigh of relief upon entering the cell where the slim blond was waiting, ashen and silent.

"Kyuubi-kun, I'm here to keep you company," Sai announced softly, alerting both Tsuchinoe and the blond to his arrival. Only one of the cell's occupants seemed to pay him much mind.

"Have fun with it," the woman grunted on her way out. She closed the door behind her. The little glimmer of light in the hall flickered and threatened to fade completely as she passed.

* * *

"Sakura."

The girl in question turned. "Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

The elder ninja held up a hand and shook his head while quickly scanning the patients in the medical tent. It appeared to be a slow period. No one gushed excessive blood and nameless medics in white coats tended their charges.

"I wanted to speak with you," he answered, "Now seems like a good time."

His tone alone had Sakura eager to hear more. Spying a counterpart, she waved. "Hey! Can you keep an eye on patient 808 for me? His heart rate was slower than I'd like, but I've got to talk with my annoying old sensei."

The bespectacled medic grinned, nodded and shuffled along to find 808.

The pink and silver duo slipped out quietly, Sakura hanging her coat on a hook along the way. It was dusk; the sun only just dipped beneath the horizon and stars speckled the lavender sky while deep navy crept across it.

Sakura turned, arms folded cross her chest and hesitant green eyes training on her masked teacher.

"I have a feeling you aren't here to ask about getting a prescription," she murmured.

Kakashi's smile had long since departed, leaving behind a more serious look. "You've got me there," he chimed lightly, "No, I was hoping to talk abou-"

"Sensei...I'm sorry to cut you off, but we never got to follow up after the last mission."

"The one-"

"Sasuke-kun, yeah," Sakura continued, wringing her hands together. "He … well, he seemed very different. He's not at all like the Sasuke-kun I remember, but when the time came, I couldn't… we weren't able to…"

She looked pained. Kakashi shook his head.

"You don't need to explain. It seems like there's more you want to say about this meeting though."

The medic took a moment. She trembled as she stole a deep breath. She gave a heavy nod and glanced up, steadfast.

"Yes, actually. Sasuke-kun was ready to fight us, but there was something odd that happened," she explained as Kakashi leaned in.

"Something odd?"

Sakura nodded. "Mhm. I was … surprised actually," the subtlest of reds colored her cheeks as a tiny crease formed between her brows, "He seemed to notice Naruto wasn't with us. It was like once he figured that out, Sasuke-kun didn't want to bother with fighting us."

There was a silence hanging between them. Not uncomfortable, just either party taking time to process.

"I think…" Sakura began, "I think he worked out we hadn't told Naruto, so now Sasuke-kun definitely knows Naruto isn't aware. He knows Naruto is alone."

Kakashi frowned beneath the mask. "You're worried Sasuke will go after Naruto."

A pink head bobbed in confirmation. "Should we tell him? I hate to put more of a burden on him, especially while he's training to control the Kyuubi, but I can't help but feel now that Sasuke-kun knows he hasn't got any of us around..." She trailed off.

Kumo was a trip. Really, it was a trek to make it there. Though something like this warranted at least a message being sent.

That, and they both missed Naruto desperately.

And his 'training holiday' in its entirety was not sitting well with either of them. It hadn't since they'd first learned about it.

"Should I get Sai? Captain Yamato?" the medic asked, her gaze losing the unease. Instead it blazed with determination. She wanted to see the good-natured idiot of Team 7.

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Get Yamato. Don't mention this to Sai."

Sakura's brows knit in confusion, but didn't question him. Giving a nod, they both vanished.

* * *

Black.

Pitch.

Really, did Danzo's groupies just blindly feel their way around this place?

Sasuke grimaced, hissing out a muted swear upon stubbing his toe in the darkness. Idiots, not having any lighting in a place like this.

He made his way through the labyrinth of tunnels beneath Konoha. They were the only remnants of the original village aside from the faces emblazoned on Hokage Mountain.

And unsurprisingly, they were extravagant in their complexity.

Though, Sasuke had fate on his side. The Sharingan flashed. He scanned for signs of life, any flares of chakra that might lead the way.

A solitary source of chakra sat in the center of an otherwise empty hall. Sasuke snuck closer.

A ninja sat cross-legged, the source of the chakra Sasuke has sensed. There was only one other door in the room. It was opposite from where Sasuke stood.

He frowned, debating if it would be wise or even possible to sneak around the still figure. Though the figure seemed to be deep in concentration.

Tch. Of course it was possible.

He maintained his cover and kept himself masked. But how to do it? Would a henge help?

Sasuke held his breath, red eyes narrowing.

The figure shifted. He was standing. Sasuke pressed himself into the wall and blended in with the shadows. A second later, someone else appeared next to the solo nin in the hall.

"Oi, Fū."

The first ninja Sasuke spied sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Terai, your shift isn't for a while. Why are you here?"

"Seems there's a bit of trouble involving our little protégé."

"Oh?"

Terai nodded, "Mm. Apparently suspicion has gotten the best of them. Rumor has it they'll be heading out to Kumo within the next twelve hours. Danzo-sama is calling the lot of us up as he decides what to do going forward."

Fū sighed a second time. "This is a pain. I wonder if we'll have to move it. Though it shouldn't be too problematic now, all things considered."

Terai smirked then shrugged. "Either way, we should go. Come on."

They both vanished in a flash.

Sasuke stole round the corner. He scanned the room. No traces of anyone remaining.

Red faded to black. He'd lucked out. A bit suspiciously so, but he would take the chance. It didn't seem there would be many other opportunities like this.

The hall was large and empty. Each step echoed off the tall, dark arches. Sasuke reached the door, opened it and stepped through.

He didn't know how it was possible, but it was even darker in the narrow corridor. The walls were black stone. The air was thick and humid, but still quite cool.

Only a single flame flickered and lit the way.

Sasuke walked down the stairs. They bottomed out in a bleak space, like a prison.

He waited at the base of the steps and stared through the darkness. It took seconds for his eyes to adjust. Even then, he could only make out the thick, black bars of a cell. Each one was completely covered with paper seals.

Whatever they were keeping in there they wanted to keep from getting out.

Sasuke felt his chest clench, just a little. Not that he'd acknowledge it.

He walked to the bars and planted himself before them. Was there even anything in there? Surely there-

…wait.

There!

A figure. A silhouette. A very slender silhouette.

A woman?

The figure shifted. The distinct sound of metal scraping over stone broke the silence.

Chains.

Sasuke leaned in. He gnawed on his tongue and glared.

And there it was.

Dirty, matted blond hair.

"Oi. Dobe."

Sasuke stared, trying unconsciously to slow his hurried heartbeat.

No response.

"Oi! Usuratonkachi!" he tried again, louder. More … urgently.

A groan.

It was quiet, so quiet Sasuke wasn't sure it even happened.

"…Naruto," he called.

The figure lifted his head. Sasuke was struck silent, stunned. This person was… the face was sallow, cheeks sunken from starvation. His skin was pale, pasty. His golden hair was a dirty sandy color. And everywhere, he was speckled with dry splatters of dark brown and red.

Those eyes, though. There was no doubt when Sasuke caught those empty, disturbed blue eyes.

"Sa … Sasuke…?"

* * *

"When did they leave?"

"A little over an hour ago, Danzo-sama."

Danzo laced his fingers together. He leaned back, expression grim.

So, they'd finally decided to investigate.

"What a disgrace," he muttered.

"Kakashi and Tenzou will be held accountable upon their return, Danzo-sama. As Kakashi is former ANBU, we are able to ensure that," Fū replied.

Danzo held up a hand and shook his head. "There is no need for that."

Fū and several others behind him glowered. "But…"

"They are both well liked and respected in the village, Kakashi in particular," he mused appearing thoughtful.

"Then what will we do, Danzo-sama? When they return they will no doubt have questions and Kakashi is relentless when it comes to finding out the truth."

"Naruto-kun was merely victim of an ambush en route to Kumo. And we are already 'seeing to his return,'" the Hokage finished.

The ROOT members exchanged looks, expressions varying beneath their masks.

"Of course," Danzo continued, "We will have to take extra precautions. We will move Kyuubi from Konoha to a more remote location. Yet, I am not necessarily pleased with the circumstances. We will be moving forward the timeline. I want it ready for deployment in two weeks."

Fū and the others nodded, though Sai's eyes widened.

"Danzo-sama, if I may speak?"

The Hokage nodded.

"It's only been six weeks. The original program was to last six months – Kyuubi-kun has made progress, of course, but I'm not certain that we will be able to ensure total compliance in such a short time," Sai explained.

"Intensify the program. Rectify the problem and ensure it happens," Danzo answered, a hard stare lingering on Sai before moving to the others. "Through whatever means necessary."

Tsuchinoe scoffed, "It should be no problem. The kid's out of it as it is."

Hyo shifted his weight and folded his arms across his chest. "It will be doable, Danzo-sama. I'll make sure of it. I'm sure all of us will," he trailed off, calculating gaze shifting to Sai.

"See to it that you do," Danzo dismissed.

* * *

Four blurs raced through the woods. Pink, white, brown, and green.

"How long should it take us to get there?" Sakura called over her shoulder.

Shikamaru and Yamato looked to Kakashi.

"About two weeks, and that's if we hurry," Kakashi answered.

The whole group was consumed by some terrible feeling. Like they'd all missed something extremely important.

"I should've made them send me with him!" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

Kakashi shook his head. "No. If anything, Yamato or I should've insisted we accompany Naruto."

"It wouldn't have changed anything," Shikamaru interjected, "They left in a hurry and without telling anyone. There's a reason for that."

He sighed and looked ahead, away from the group.

"Troublesome," he added as an afterthought.

That earned a faint smile from Sakura. At least some things never changed.

* * *

Notes:

Er... so hey everybody! I know some of you are probably out for blood. Please forgive me! I work full time and go to school full time among other things, so finding time to write has been tough. And honestly, for whatever reason, this chapter was just BLOCKED forever! I kind of didn't really know where to go, aside from having a vague idea.

The good thing, though, is that after pumping this one out I've got much more of a path in sight! So please don't give up, I do plan on completing this story and I don't go back on my word! Hehe..

Anyway, it's a bit short, not unlike the others, but it's more of a transition, necessary evil chapter. Things should be getting more...ah..interesting soon here.

I would like to note that I am going to start another story. Basically, it's a SNS/NSN soulmate type highschoo-ish AU. However, I don't plan on posting any of it until it's at least mostly finished so that way I can upload regularly!

\- I will say, thank you guys so much for the reviews and the kudos. I get little emails pinging me and honestly, seeing those is what gets me motivated to find time and come back. I don't want to let people out there down - because I've read too many amazing stories that, regrettably, will probably never be completed ; _ ;

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please keep an eye out for updates in the future!


	9. Defeat

Ok. He'd lost it.

That was it. He'd completely lost it and gone gallivanting into insanity. Though he still managed a smile. Somehow. A bad idea, since his chapped lips cracked a bit and bled.

Well, at least he wouldn't be alone anymore. In fact, out of everyone he was glad his brain picked this person to conjure up.

The one person who was always, _always_ out of reach. Sure, it was a substitute, but he'd take what he could get.

"… _Naruto._ "

Hah. Good job, brain! It sounded just like him!

"Sa… Sasuke..?" He grimaced. Did his voice really sound that rough? Geeze...

Though blurry, there was no mistaking that sour-looking face. No mistaking that pale skin or black hair.

And especially not those eyes.

Though, he didn't recognize whatever look it was that swam in those dark pools.

Ah! He hoped it wasn't hatred. Or worse… pity.

He wouldn't forgive his brain for conjuring that up.

Still, the figment of his imagination wasn't doing much. Just sort of standing there. If he had any more energy, he might've called the bastard out on it. But he was just happy to see a familiar face. He was happy to see _this_ familiar face in particular.

"What are you staring at, idiot?"

He blinked a few times.

"Ok, brain," he grunted aloud, "good job, but taking it a little too seriously, you know?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What are you going on about?"

Naruto shook his head, wincing a bit and causing Sasuke to frown. "Nah, forget it. I don't want to dream of that bastard anymore… so shoo!"

Sasuke heaved a sigh. All right, so at least the dumbass had enough sense to survive.

"I'm not an illusion, moron," he muttered. "Tch … how you even ended up like this…" Sasuke trailed off, head shaking a bit.

Naruto eyed him a moment. He was skeptical.

"That's just what an illusion would say, you know!" he cried, hoarse voice barely carrying past the cell.

Sasuke looked pained, then angry. He began peeling the seals off the cell's bars. Each one demanded caution. One slip up and he'd lose his fingers. And Sasuke'd be damned if he lost limbs in such a stupid way.

"Just shut up and try to get out of those chains," he ordered, discarding seal after seal. "You're coming with me."

Naruto's lips parted. He gaped and then chuckled. There was a sharp bitterness to it. "Yeah right… now I know I'm hallucinating or something. No way would Sasuke be coming to help me out."

"I said shut up."

Naruto snorted, thin arms folding cross his chest. Or at least managing it somewhat. "Pf, yeah right. That's a good try, but I ain't gonna-"

"Dobe!" Sasuke hissed, glaring and gripping the bars.

Naruto peeled open one wary eye. He watched the familiar figure, dubious. But that glare… no one could copy that.

But it couldn't be, right…? Didn't… Wasn't Sasuke…?

"Danzo… he's got you. You shouldn't be… it doesn't make any sense. He must've kept his promise, so he did spare your life then…?" Naruto asked, his voice quiet.

Sasuke returned to shedding the seals. "What are you talking about?"

"You invaded the Hokage's summit."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, shoulders tensing. He kept silent and continued plucking off the papers.

"You were captured…that's why I'm-"

"What?" Sasuke paused and looked through the bars. His gaze fell on Naruto. There it was again, that irritating clench in his gut.

Naruto really, truly looked awful. Hardly recognizable.

Naruto stared back, lips set in a line. It was him. This was definitely his Sasuke.

No doubt.

He felt a sting at his eyes. He rubbed his face against his shoulder a bit, stifling the tears.

No way was he going to cry in front of Sasuke, no matter how damn happy he was to see him safe and _alive_.

"It's really you, huh bastard," he muttered in wonder. "Got out without a scratch, huh?"

Sasuke remained still. It had been a while since he'd seen the other. And he'd never seen him looking like this.

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke spoke. "…What have they been doing to you here?"

For the first time since Sasuke's arrival, the blond let his gaze fall.

"Nothin'."

"Dobe," Sasuke bit in warning.

Naruto flicked his eyes up, hesitantly.

"Training. Forget it. It's just training," Naruto lied softly while raking a hand through his knotted hair. He wasn't going to risk Sasuke's safety, not after everything he'd already endured. As much as he despised Danzo and ROOT, they did have an agreement. His life for Sasuke's.

Resolute, the blond started again, confused. "Did they let you out or something? Seems kind of surprising considering the circumstances, you know?"

Sasuke wasn't one to 'forget it' and he was not planning on letting this go, but the question surprised him.

"Did who let me out?"

Naruto frowned. "Danzo. ROOT, you know?"

They stared at one another in silence. Both looked confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke finally answered. He returned his attention to the few remaining paper seals clinging to the bars.

Naruto furrowed his brows and he eased himself to his feet, almost delicately. "Danzo said you were caught at the summit. They were gonna, you know..." he trailed off somberly, "…but Danzo changed his mind."

Sasuke smirked. "They barely laid a finger on me. I was never imprisoned, if that's what you're-"

"What?"

Sasuke paused again and looked at the blond. "I was never caught."

"… _what?!_ "

No.

No way.

 _No way!_

This… it couldn't be, right?

After all this, after everything he'd endured, it just couldn't be! Naruto held no regret. If he were asked again to put his life on the line for Sasuke, he'd do it in a heartbeat. But this…!

All of this, when Sasuke _had never been in any danger?!_

But, it was possible. It was all in the realm of possibility. It could be. Of course it could. There was no doubt Danzo would do something like this. Manipulate. In fact, it had his mark all over it.

Naruto sank to his knees, eyes snapping shut in fury as his fingers gripped his hair.

"I'm an idiot… you weren't… of course you weren't. I should've known there was no way they could… damn… damnit!"

Sasuke stilled once more, watching in contempt. He pulled off one of the two remaining seals. "Save it for later, usuratonkachi. We're leav-"

"It seems I have interrupted a reunion."

Sasuke and Naruto froze. Wide blue and narrowed black eyes darted to a lone figure in the doorway.

Naruto promptly inclined his crown, head bowed. His hands fell from his hair, fingers curled into fists and his heart thundered. He was torn between fury and terror.

"Da-"

"Danzo," Sasuke cut Naruto off in disgust, kusanagi already drawn and sparking with electricity, "I planned on waiting, but you're making this easy for me."

Danzo ignored Sasuke's threat. He looked to the bare bars.

"You've removed nearly all of the seals," Danzo observed coolly. "Hyo."

Naruto winced, tensed.

"Yes, Danzo-sama." In a flash, a masked figure was behind Sasuke, wrapping seal after seal around the bars to replace the ones lost.

Sasuke's grip on the blade tightened, knuckles going white.

"You see, Uchiha Sasuke," Danzo started as a small army of masked nin began appearing behind him. They moved forward, approaching Sasuke while the Hokage continued, "It has somewhat of an ordeal hunting down and taming this creature." He gestured to Naruto who remained frozen. "I will not allow anyone to interfere with its training, least of all you."

"You talk too much," Sasuke grunted.

"Only when fools can't understand the situation they're faced with."

"Hn… then I guess we'll see abou-"

"You _bastard!_ "

Russet brown and deep black eyes flicked towards the cell bars. Furious, slitted red glared back, an ominous beacon in the shadow.

Sasuke stared, silent. He hadn't seen those eyes in a very long time.

"Ah," Danzo mused.

Sasuke cast the Hokage an irritated look. What was he looking so damn pleased about?

"Finally," Danzo added.

"You never had him. You _never_ had him, and you lied!"

"And you believed me."

There was a great roar. It reeked of agony and was thick with hatred. "I'll _kill_ you!"

"Good," Danzo praised. Without another word, the hand not perched upon his cane rose and waved a single time.

The same instant, they were upon him. Masked figures shrouded in the consuming blackness formed a circle about Sasuke. And there was an explosion of sound.

The metal chiming of kunai hitting kusanagi. Chidori chirped and popped and storming blue and white lightening flashed and lit the dismal prison.

"No! Sasuke!" the blond cried, desperate. They'd only just met. After what felt like decades, they'd only just met and talked and now he couldn't even see that sour-looking face anymore! "Sasuke..!" Naruto tried again.

They were gone from the dungeon, the ROOT and their target. All gone in a blur of black and blue. Sounds of battle spilled down the corridor, ricocheting off of every surface.

The hall. They had to be in the hall. So Sasuke was still here, so there was a chance…

But one figure remained. He looked vaguely amused and approached the cell.

Naruto tore forth, dashing to and gripping the bars with strength and speed he hadn't been able to call up in months. He ignored the sparks of pain that stung his hands, the fresh seals working their magic upon the prisoner.

"I'll kill you! Don't touch him, call them off!" His eyes blazed in fury. The red hinted at violet, concern creeping into and ebbing at the bubbling rage.

"Ah," Danzo answered, shaking his head. He held a finger to his own lips and turned. He looked to the corridor, which had grown quiet.

The air was deathly still. Only the soft pop and crackle of that little flickering flame down the hall.

"They've stopped," the Hokage determined.

Naruto felt a chill. It pricked at his spine and crawled up. Every hair stood on edge and his gaunt frame felt…

Had Sasuke done it?

His fingers gripped the bars, clinging to them as if clinging to life itself. The palms of his hands sizzled and burned raw.

Footsteps. Coming down the stairs. Only one set, only one person was coming.

Hope gripped Naruto's heart and he held his breath until a figure finally appeared at the base of the steps.

He cried out, in fierce relief, in preemptive delight, "Sas-!"

"Detained?" Danzo asked the figure.

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

* * *

"Surrender, Uchiha, and we might let you live."

"Don't make petty threats you can't live up to," Sasuke retorted. He was livid. He had been so close. One seal and he'd have been in that cage, busting the moron out and en route straight out of Konoha.

Danzo ruined that. Danzo ruined everything.

And everything now seemed to include the blond.

"Why are you keeping Naruto locked up?"

"Why do you care?" Tsuchinoe sneered. The rest of the ROOT team lined the perimeter of the hall, Sasuke in the center of them all.

"I don't."

"Enough," Dajima interrupted, "Incarcerate him. Danzo-sama wants him alive."

"A shame."

Sasuke scowled, features marred with contempt. He knew that voice. "My replacement. Figures you'd worm your way into something like this."

Sai stole forth a few steps. His blade was drawn, but everyone present was on edge. They all waited with bated breath, watching for so much as a twitch to spring them to action.

The paler of the two sported a smile. A feigned one, of course. "Sasuke-kun. It's good to see you again," he replied. His expression dimmed. "I'm afraid we can't let you see Kyuubi-kun again. I don't want to make this painful for him, so please-"

"Who the hell is-"

"Naruto-kun goes by a different name now," Sai explained.

Sasuke's features darkened. So that was it. It explained everything. "I'll enjoy bleeding each one of you out." Kusanagi sparked to life, electric blue coiling from hilt to tip.

Sai mirrored his counterpart's grim look. "You're quite protective considering you don't care."

"Sai, enough. Everyone," Hyo started, eyes locked on Sasuke, "take him down."

They descended on him in a horde. Sasuke glared. He didn't give a damn if he was outnumbered. He'd kill them all and then he'd kill Danzo. He'd burn this whole rotten village to the ground!

A blinding flash filled the hall and a great boom rumbled the earth.

Bodies lay sprawled, some more in a daze than others. They picked themselves up, standing slowly. Sai gnawed on his tongue, his normally bored expression contorting in anger.

"I'll inform the Hokage," Mizunoe volunteered. No one offered an argument to that. He retreated from the hall, leaving his counterparts behind. They all stared at the center of the room, numerous sets of eyes trained on the scorched spot where Sasuke Uchiha stood mere seconds ago.

"Akatsuki," someone stated.

Sai cursed, softly.

* * *

"That was close, Sasuke-kun."

"I don't need a lecture."

Voices broke the sanctity of quiet the woods offered. Overhead, a canopy of vibrant green bristled in the wind. Streams of yellow sunlight bled through the leaves to the forest floor.

Madara, previously undisturbed and leaning against a tree gently sighed. He eased himself up and regarded the approaching duo.

Sasuke had no interest in bothering with the masked man or his plant-like flunky.

"You arrived just in time, Zetsu," Madara noted, his gaze following the junior Uchiha who seemed intent on storming off.

"Sasuke-kun isn't very popular! Everywhere he goes there's trouble!"

"We will wait."

Sasuke paused and looked past his shoulder to the pair. Rather, to the masked man. "For what, exactly?"

"A better opportunity. There will be one again. I've told you before and I'll tell you again now. Don't be so hasty."

The youngest of them still fumed. His hands were curled to fists. His nails dug into his palms painfully.

Don't be hasty? After what he'd seen, he would just wait around?

He turned away again and moved to walk off, but he faltered.

A flash of empty, disturbed blue eyes burned in his thoughts. Blue eyes that had stormed, disbelieving, and shifted to elated joy. Blue eyes that had burned deadly crimson in fury.

"A better opportunity…" Sasuke bitterly echoed in a whisper.

"Unless, of course…" Madara began.

Sasuke tensed.

"There's some reason you'd prefer to hurry, Sasuke?"

The forest was soundless and still. The beautiful visage the woods presented, its glimmering rays of sunlight and gently rustling leaves, was hollow. It was an illusion of beauty, an empty promise of pleasantness. Nothing more.

There was nothing nice about this situation. In fact, the air was suffocating.

"Do what you want," Sasuke replied. He walked off, disappearing into the thicket.

Madara looked skyward. His eyes narrowed beneath the mask. There was an opening through the trees overhead.

Clouds began rolling in.

"Ah, it's gonna rain you think?" Zetsu chimed.

Madara let his gaze fall and watched the retreating figure of Sasuke. The clouds blocked out the sunlight.

"Perhaps."

* * *

"Detained? What? Explain!"

"Quiet, Kyuubi brat."

"Mizunoe," Danzo chided, "You say you have apprehended him? Go on."

Their eyes met. Danzo relayed all he needed to with a single look. Mask and all, he knew the most steadfast of his subordinates would understand.

"Ah, of course." And understand Mizunoe did. "Dajima suffered a concussion. Hyo suffered a puncture through the shoulder as well. Sai and Terai are accompanying them to receive medical care."

"Continue."

Naruto felt his heard absolutely thundering in his chest. It was loud, it was too damn loud and he had to concentrate and strain to catch every word.

And each one was like a sentencing. The scent of his own burning flesh, that of his palms still clinging to the sealed bars, reached his nose.

"We took Sasuke Uchiha alive. Dajima and Tsuchinoe have him incapacitated. Blindfolded and cuffed as you requested, Danzo-sama."

"Let him go, you _fuc-_!"

"Well done. Mizunoe," Danzo paused. His expression was unreadable in the darkness.

Both the ROOT nin and Naruto straightened, both of their gazes pointedly lingering on the Hokage.

"Kill him."

"NO!"

Eyes drifted to the prisoner. He sank down. Bloodied, sore palms scraped down the bars and fell to his knees.

"Please, no… please don't! Don't kill him, don't do it."

"Are you begging?" Mizunoe scoffed in disgust.

Danzo watched the blond intently. He turned to face him, looked down on his hunched, defeated form.

Perhaps… this was…

"Yes…just don't, don't do it. Don't kill Sasuke!" The blond curled forward. His forehead met the musty stone floor of his cage. "Please don't kill him... Danzo-sama, I'm begging you. I'll do anything, just don't. Please don't."

"Ah," Danzo echoed. His lip curled. "Finally."

* * *

 _Two Weeks –_

"What are you saying?!"

"Sakura," Kakashi warned gently, "Calm down."

"But sensei-!"

"He's right, Sakura. Getting angry isn't going to help," Shikamaru mused. But his expression mirrored theirs. All four Konoha nin looked uneasy.

"Ah well, I'm sorry," explained Omoi while rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward sigh, "But we haven't had anyone from the Leaf Village here in a long time. Definitely haven't seen one of you all since the summit either, least Darui says, yeah?"

"And if one of your ninja were training with our Master, we would know about it. Be certain of that, Leaf ninja," Karui followed up in a grunt.

The four in question exchanged a look.

"Whoever told you that this Uzumaki kid was here lied."

"Oh no…" Sakura murmured, softly. Her eyes stung. "Oh _no…_ "

* * *

So it seems I've been bitten by the inspiration bug, so I should be updating -fairly- regularly. At least hopefully no more multi-month long gaps!

But, wow, wow! You guys are GREAT motivation and I'm delighted! So many favorites and lots of you sticking around even after my brief disappearance, hehe! :D

I wanna give a shoutout to you folks leaving reviews, and to those of you giving favoriting and following. It's really, really great to just see that people out there are digging what I'm puttin' out, ya know?

Leave your thoughts and I'll be sure to update soon!

Bomahe, naruhinakiralacus, and my two guests - Thank you for your reviews!


	10. Erosion

**Notes:**

My, my...pardon the delay readers! I am promising to myself (and to you all) that there will be at *least* one update a month. On top of work, I'm taking a full load of classes so my time is limited.

I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer..sigh. But again, I do have a clear-ish path ahead. If you have questions they'll likely be coming in the following chapters :)

And lastly, I would really like to thank you for all the kudos and likes- and the reviews and comments! You guys... it's really something and pretty darn humbling to see so many hits and so many people responding to something you've produced. Also it's very motivating! So again, thank you!

And now- please read on and enjoy...

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

e·ro·sion  
 **əˈrōZHən/** noun  
\- _the gradual destruction or diminution of something._

* * *

" **...** _ **Naruto**_ ," a voice rumbled. It was ancient. It was terrible.

"I don't want to hear it."

The ageless voice boomed with laughter. Its mocking tenor filled the quiet sewers, resounding in Naruto's inner sanctum.

" _ **It was you who called upon me**_."

"I didn't."

" _ **Ah… so will you continue to grovel?**_ "

Dark blue eyes looked towards the immense, looming prison. The place where the fox was mercifully kept bound.

Right. The last time he'd been here, the Fourth appeared. His father.

' _I won't be able to rebuild the seal again_.'

That warning echoed in the blond's brain. His hand gently sat upon his burning seal.

" _ **You may use my power, Naruto**_."

His heart sped. Red, bubbling energy poured out from the fox's cage. Its path led straight to Naruto.

" _ **You only need ask. Ask like you have so many times before. Ask for that power**_ **.** "

"Power…" he echoed, seal aglow and bleeding black.

The crimson chakra coiled up his calves, his thighs. The shallow water in which he stood rose until it enveloped him completely.

" _ **Drown, Naruto. Drown in our power.**_ "

* * *

 _Months… -_

"How much longer are we going to wait?" Sakura clutched the table, her fingers gripping its edges. "I can't stand it. I can't stand seeing him like that!"

"You've seen him?"

"Sakura and I crossed paths with him a night ago, Kakashi. It was dumb luck that I doubt we'll be able to recreate," Shikamaru replied.

"And you haven't been called upon, Yamato?"

The brunet looked to Kakashi. He shook his head and set his arms cross his chest. "I'm being kept on the outermost perimeter when it comes to ANBU nowadays. Any missions I've been tasked with have come from second hand sources. Seems the Hokage is being extra cautious."

"Because he knows we know!" Sakura angrily cried, her cheeks burning.

"So none of us have a chance of getting close to him. And whatever he's done to Naruto has left an impact. We know that for sure," Kakashi followed.

"He didn't recognize us," Shikamaru added, "And he was unrecognizable as well."

"That chakra…" Sakura murmured.

Shikamaru nodded, his gaze drifting from the group. "It was foreign. Totally different from the kind I've seen Naruto use in the past. It was dark, sort of cold, and completely overwhelming. I think if we hadn't been so stunned there's a chance things might have turned ugly."

Kakashi studied him. "How so?"

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes. "Like I said, he barely noticed us. Or anyone, for that matter. Sai showed up and they were gone before we could get a word in, though, surprisingly…"

"He looked ready to attack Sai before realizing who it was," Sakura finished. "I've never seen him like that. Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato, his eyes were…"

The three men looked at the pink-haired kunoichi. She didn't seem eager to complete the thought.

"The rest of his features, Sakura? The Kyuubi's chakra cloak, was it there?" Kakashi asked.

The girl shook her head and frowned. "No. His eyes. And his face. They were…different. That was it."

The quiet was deafening.

"Everything's gone just as Danzo planned," Shikamaru mused. "Even our trip to Kumo. And Sakura," he glanced to her, "Sai reaching out to you."

"What about it?" she asked, looking cautious.

"He knew. He obviously knows everything and is somehow involved. I'd imagine that's why he was so encouraging when you and the others went after Sasuke."

"But why? Why would he want to get Sasuke-kun involved?"

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets and cast Kakashi an imploring look.

"It wasn't to get him involved," the Jounin concluded, "It was to remove him from the equation."

Sakura leveled her teacher with an incredulous stare. "What would that have to do with anything? I mean," she paused, searching for the right words, "I mean… why would he want him out of the way? It's not like Sasuke-kun would be on board for helping Naruto or something."

"You have it backwards, Sakura," Captain Yamato jumped in. "Think about our first mission together. Sai was there to see Naruto's reaction to everything. We all saw how he reacted to Orochimaru's taunting. How upset he got."

Shikamaru glanced to Sakura grimly. "Imagine how Naruto would react if he knew Sasuke had been killed. And by one of us."

Sakura blanched. She balled her hands to fists and tried to stave off the trembles racking her body

"Killing Sasuke would have been like killing a part of Naruto," Shikamaru finished.

* * *

"I brought you ramen."

A lone figure sat bathed in the early evening sun. His face was shadowed black and maroon. Peaceful and vacant.

Sai lowered the paper bag. The scent of miso filled the room. Every bit the artist, he watched.

' _...lovely.'_

He moved, quiet steps carrying him to the statuesque blond. How something so deadly could be so lovely… it was art. A paradox personified.

Taking a knee, Sai looked on in captive fascination and spoke. "Kyuubi-kun?"

Lazily, the nin in question opened his eyes. He glanced to Sai. Red eyes locked on him, narrowing in recognition.

He said nothing.

Sai smiled. "I brought you ramen, Kyuubi-kun. From Ichiraku. Miso, extra chashu."

"Thank you, Sai-san." The blond merely stared his counterpart down.

"You're welcome, Kyuubi-kun," 'Sai-san' sighed and set down the bag. He rose and turned, beginning to walk away. It was times like this he almost… almost _regretted_ that the training had gone so well. ROOT really left no stone unturned.

"Danzo-sama has requested your presence, and mine. Fifteen minutes."

He paused in the doorway and looked past his shoulder. The blond had turned away again; his slitted red eyes closed once more. Now, even at rest, the subtle whisker marks on his cheeks were subtle no longer. Instead they were a bold and obvious black.

The ramen remained untouched and likely forgotten.

Seeing there would be no response, Sai sighed a second time and exited the small dormitory. The door closed with a gentle click behind him.

Naruto opened his eyes at the sound of Sai's departure. He stared hard at the barred window before him.

Like such a thing could keep him here. But it wasn't meant for that.

It was a symbol.

He eased himself up, grunting beneath the weight of his effects. A mask clung to his belt. Black and porcelain and lined with red paint. It was molded in the shape of a fox.

Naruto had almost snorted when he'd been issued it. He actually would've if he'd been in a different frame of mind at the time. Danzo-sama certainly had a flair for the ironic.

Asshole.

The blond winced, as if struck. Ah, right. Danzo- _sama_. Not Asshole Danzo-san.

No, he'd get busted up for that kind of thought. And they always seemed to know when he had those types of thoughts, too.

He even felt a surge of guilt bite at him for thinking it.

Hell, he was so torn.

He looked up to find a familiar clock. He'd taken to numbly watching it from time to time ever since coming to his 'new home.' Sometimes, mostly during the few hours of sleep he was allowed between training sessions, he would just stare at it. Just watch the hands click on and on and on. Ticking by as if maybe they'd eventually amount to something. Maybe there would be an end to it.

But he wasn't thinking of an end anymore. He wasn't really angry about what had been or what would be. Any time his mind crept in either direction it was swiftly beat into submission.

Calling up memories of the past became difficult as time went by.

His friends and their faces. He couldn't remember them exactly. Instead, they were more like colors. He could call those up. A red.., no it was pink. And white. A brown.

And then black. Deep, deep black. Like midnight.

That one sort of hurt to think of. He didn't do it often.

Their voices were a mess too. They were a dull hum he couldn't make out. And as the days passed he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what they were saying anyway. It probably wouldn't be kind.

He was a killer, after all. A murderer.

Monster.

Yeah, thoughts of the past were dangerous. Thoughts of the future were too depressing to bear.

So, suspended in time, he lived in the now.

He remembered Sai, of course. There was some kind of connection between them he couldn't straighten out. They'd known each other before Naruto's 'recruitment.' But how or where from, he couldn't say.

He'd hated Sai for a long time. For whatever reason. Again, he couldn't quite place it.

He stared at the paper bag at his feet.

Now, he felt nothing towards Sai. Or towards anything really. There wasn't anything to feel. There was nothing to remember.

He followed the path Sai took a few minutes earlier and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"You've both made it in good health I see."

"Danzo-sama," Sai offered in unison with the blond at his side.

The Hokage relaxed in his chair with a faint smile. There was something just so… stimulating about seeing how successful the training had been.

There he was, as he should have been in the first place. The Jinchuuriki on a knee before him. Head bowed and ready to serve. Loyal.

Like a dog.

"There is a town near the western border of the Land of Fire, close to the Land of Rivers."

Sai and Naruto silently listened. A mission, it seemed.

"There is news of an uprising in a town called Akari no Sato." Seeing no reaction, he continued, "It seems the support of our Daimyo and the Kages hasn't appeased my predecessor's supporters."

He leaned forward, fingers clasping and chin settling on them. "Eliminate the rebellion. Don't return until you've decimated the Village of Light and everyone in it. Understood?"

"Yes, Danzo-sama," the pair replied without hesitation.

But Naruto…

He felt eyes upon him. A single eye, rather. Danzo-sama watched him like a hawk.

Could it be? Did he sense it?

Could Hokage-sama possibly sense how his heart clenched upon hearing the mission? Even when that flare of pain had been so brief...?

His heart sped. Shit.

"Sai."

The brunet raised questioning black eyes, "Yes, Danzo-sama?"

"Leave us."

Sai rose swiftly and turned. But for a second, for a single instant his eyes darted to the still crouched blond.

His features flicked with concern. It was gone in the blink of an eye.

Though it didn't escape Danzo's notice.

Sai disappeared beyond the door, leaving the Hokage and the Jinchuuriki behind.

"Kyuubi."

Naruto tensed. He grit his teeth. Every fiber of his being seemed frozen.

"Are you hesitant?"

The blond's fist clenched, dark eyes trained unseeing on the ground.

"No, Danzo-sama."

"Liar."

Torn. He was so torn.

Disturbed and wide red eyes darted to the Hokage. "No! I'm not lying Danzo-sama..!" He wasn't! He wasn't a liar, he just… "I just…"

The blond winced and bowed his head. Stop it! Why was this creeping up now? Why was his brain so active now when it had been nothing but a cloudy haze for months?

"Has having a dormitory to yourself made you lax? Your empathy implies you are under the illusion you are human," the old man began. "Perhaps you would benefit from a return to the cellar."

Naruto stilled.

He remembered the cellar. He remembered his prison.

But he didn't remember anything that happened there. It was a sealed, foggy memory.

He knew he didn't want to return. Not ever.

That pang in his heart the mission inspired, that unbearable clenching that gnawed at his insides subsided. He forced it to.

It was just a village. It was their own fault.

Rebelling against the Hokage – what did they expect?

" _ **And it has been days since we killed…"**_

Naruto's red eyes narrowed. His aura was thick and violent. His body simmered in a soft amber glow.

It _had_ been a while since they'd killed.

Danzo watched the blond. He leaned back into the wooden throne, appraising and approving of ROOT's little mascot. Their little weapon.

"You've remembered yourself, I hope?"

"Yes Danzo-sama," Naruto replied, voice quiet but biting.

He felt so much hatred but he couldn't determine the source. The fog in his mind was too thick.

No. His heart didn't clench any longer. Now it leapt in excitement.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Again, please check back in a few weeks. I'll do my best to hammer these out monthly. But just wait, once I'm done with school in a few months I'll have ALL the free time to write :D

Next chapter- will we see what Sasuke has been up to? Perhaps what happened between Nartuo and Kurama..? And what about Kakashi and the others?!

And thank you for your patience. I do promise, SnS/NsN IS coming.. but I am like to keep this story in character for them. And considering how those two are stubborn nuggets that need the sense literally beat into them, it takes a little time to develop. But keep hanging on- for it can't get much worse, right?

...right?

More to come-


	11. Nadir

**na·dir** (nādər,ˈnādir/noun)  
- _the lowest point in the fortunes of a person or organization._

 **synonyms** : lowest point, lowest level, all-time low, bottom, rock-bottom

* * *

 **"** _ **That man… next time I'll devour him whole!"**_

Red eyes snapped open. Blurs of brown and green whipped past.

"Kyuubi-kun?"

Naruto quick masked his tight features. Calm, he looked over to Sai. They hurriedly moved through the woods, soaring from one tree to the next with impeccable accuracy.

"It's nothing," the blond murmured. He looked forward again.

The fox was becoming more… vocal lately.

Actually… _was_ it the fox?

Maybe…was it…

 **"** _ **You?"**_

"Kyuubi-kun… "

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts a second time and glanced back to Sai.

"I noticed a look on your face when Danzo-sama was explaining the mission earlier." Sai paused and looked away from the blond. "The expression you were making resembled what appeared to be unease. I once read such an expression comes from disturbing or otherwise unpleasant thoughts."

"It's nothing," Naruto repeated.

Sai knit his brows though he didn't glance back just yet. He didn't want his friend to be troubled. Especially not by a mission. There would only be more of them in the future.

"I find it helpful," Sai tried, "to focus on the task at hand as opposed to the reason for it."

Naruto watched him from the corner of his eye. He grimaced.

There it was again.

That…sting.

Every once in a while, when he would look at Sai or really any one in ROOT, Naruto would feel a sensation. It was like his blood curdled.

It made him queasy.

But it was the worst with Sai.

Preferring silence, the blond only nodded in response. His feral features darkened and he pressed his lips to a thin, tight line.

They continued on. The sun was almost set. The sky turned dark as inky black bled into the fading purple and orange.

He liked it like this. Traveling under the cover of night.

It suited him.

Man, this was no good. Lately he'd been thinking more about things. Thinking was a bad way to go. The mind-numbing static that usually filled his brain was better.

He glanced up. Green leaves whipped by. Between the breaks in the canopy overhead he could see the sky.

It was so black and it was dotted with white stars.

It was…well, pretty.

 **"** _ **You're distracted."**_

He instantly dropped his gaze. Instead, he stared pointedly at the woods ahead.

" _I'm not,"_ Naruto countered in his mindscape. Nosy, talkative bastard.

 **"** _ **Stars? How poetic,"**_ the voice chuckled, **"** _ **You're not the type to stargaze, Naruto. Not with all that blood on your hands."**_

The blond clenched his fists.

" _Shut up, fox. It just reminded me of something."_

 **"** _ **Oh? Nostalgic are we?"**_

Naruto frowned. " _No."_

The beast laughed from the shadows. His red eyes shined in amusement. **"** _ **You and I are the same, you know. I'm a part of you."**_

"…"

 **"** _ **Any light you're clinging to is an illusion. Let go, Naruto. We have nothing in us worth holding onto but despair."**_ The creature paused. His eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth in a fierce grin. **"** _ **You made sure of that."**_

"Kyuu-!" Sai cried, startling Naruto from his thoughts.

Unfortunately, it was too little too late. The same moment his eyes snapped open pain exploded in his gut. He flew back and slammed into a tree, meeting it with a thunderous boom.

What … where had that come from?! He'd been hit, but - what the hell happened anyway?

Naruto heaved himself up. He gingerly tended his bruising ribs, wincing a little while scanning the trees.

"What was-"

"Yo," called a voice. One Naruto didn't recognize.

Sai tensed and Naruto mirrored him, both of them already clutching kunai.

"Who's there?" Naruto called, his voice gruff from the assault.

A pale man with silver hair and violet eyes appeared before them. He sized them up and smirked, eyes darting from Sai to Naruto and back.

"You're not after those villagers, are you, hm…?"

Naruto and Sai exchanged a quick glance.

"Akari no Sato?" the man clarified.

The blond nodded. "Maybe. Why? What's it to you?" he asked.

Sai frowned at him.

The white-haired man shrugged. "Not that it's any of your business, but my team and I are here looking for a little bit of information."

"Information," Naruto echoed, scowling.

Laughing, the man broke into a grin, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. "I guess so," he answered, "Well whatever. The enemy of my enemy is a friend, right?"

The blond gripped his kunai. This jerk was starting to piss him off. Who did this guy think he was? He was seriously underestimating them – underestimating ROOT – and that was a lethal mistake to make.

If not for the approaching traces of chakra, Naruto would've torn right into that smug looking asshole.

And then there it was. Sai, Naruto and the stranger were no longer alone. A trio had appeared.

One person in particular caught Naruto's full attention.

Black hair. Black eyes.

Shit.

* * *

Sasuke stared in disbelief. Was it really the dobe? Really? After everything, he was just…here?

For the taking?

The moron looked healthier. Much healthier, in fact. His body wasn't nearly as scrawny or emaciated as it had been the last time he'd seen him. A healthy, familiar tan was in place of the sickly, ashen skin the dobe had when he'd been in that prison.

But something was off.

There were no blue eyes. There was no big, stupid smile.

Instead, there were red eyes, ones that widened but quickly narrowed to angry, dangerous-looking slits.

Sasuke frowned. Naruto was like he'd been at _that_ time. Back at the valley all those years ago.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced to Suigetsu. His features were flat, inexpressive as ever. "What?"

Suigetsu scoffed. "What do you mean, 'what'?! You're just standing there staring. These guys are apparently out for the villagers so if you're gonna do something, now would be good."

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that you dumbass!" Karin heaved while shooting her counterpart a glare.

Juugo sighed and stepped up to Sasuke. He paused beside him, the squabbling duo behind them ignored. "Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke looked away from team Taka. There wasn't anything wrong. Not really. In fact, if anything, fortune was smiling on them. So why did it feel like…

"Perhaps you're not as dickless as I presumed you were, Uchiha."

Sasuke snapped from his reverie. His eyes settled on his doppelganger.

Of-fucking-course this guy was here.

"Nothing's wrong, Juugo," Sasuke answered, ignoring Sai's provocation. His gaze shifted to Naruto.

Naruto.

It was really, really the dobe.

"He's the nine-tails jinchuuriki."

Team Taka's eyes went wide. All three looked at the blond haired, red eyed shinobi. So this was him?

"You're serious?" Suigetsu voiced their disbelief.

Some scrawny blond kid? Well, not scrawny exactly, but still…

Those eyes, though… well, they cleared up any questioning Taka might've had.

Those were the eyes of something inhuman. They were the eyes of a demon.

A monster. No mistaking it.

"So, then… this is him, right?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke gnawed on his tongue. It was. It _was_ him. Just as requested- no, just as demanded by Madara.

Right. Madara. And Akatsuki.

They had a mission. And although this wasn't the one they'd currently been working on, it was certainly convenient.

Naruto had to be brought in. And Sasuke didn't care about that. It was just another target, no different from any other. Naruto was just another jinchuuriki.

That's it.

"Go ahead," Sasuke said, turning away. He stood back and watched as Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo dove into battle.

Naruto was quick to counter an attack by Suigetsu. Kunai clashed with the great sword, just barely fending it off.

The whole fight quickly fell into chaos. It was a mess.

Painted, black ink creatures tore through clouds of smoke. A hail of deadly, jutsu-tinged rain poured down, summoned by the Mist nin and deftly avoided by ROOT.

Suigetsu had his sword poised. Juugo looked infuriated, and then eerily excited as black markings spread across his skin.

Red and orange chakra burst out of Naruto. His body looked like it was on fire and his red eyes narrowed in a glare.

Elsewhere, Sai and Karin faced off. The look they exchanged was venomous.

"Your friend is gonna be coming with us, so why not make this easy and give up?"

Sai knit his brows, "I think you are underestimating us." He paused, a flash of black whipped by as he drew and an ink lion lunged towards the red head. "And I think you are severely overestimating yourselves."

Naruto stared down his opponents. One was cocky, that white-haired one. And the other, the big bulky one with orange hair – he just looked completely nuts.

Naruto scowled in recognition. The big guy –the marks that covered him looked disturbingly similar to Sasuke's cursed seal when it was activated.

Sasuke…when he'd activated his seal, he'd been a pain. Admittedly he'd been really tough to battle when in that mode. And Naruto actually hadn't even beaten him back then.

But now he had to face someone with a cursed seal _and_ second enemy, both of them with unknown skills?

The blond gnawed on his cheek, red eyes flicking between them.

This wasn't looking good.

And Sasuke… why had just seeing him in that very first instant opened the proverbial floodgates of his mind? The ones he'd thought he'd cut off months ago?

The silver- haired one charged at him. Naruto dove aside and chucked a kunai at him, his aim spot on.

He scowled when the sword-wielder went liquid before his eyes, the kunai passing straight through.

But from behind the orange haired one attacked. The bastard snuck up so quick and silent!

Naruto got nailed, catapulting through the woods, further and further from Sai until he couldn't see him or that girl anymore.

Grunting, he heaved himself up. The duo appeared, and he braced himself again, annoyed.

This was _not_ good.

 **"** _ **Naruto…"**_

Not good at all. Naruto had no intention of using Kyuubi. Not right now. He didn't want to kill these people, and Sasuke was here.

He wouldn't risk killing anyone that wasn't a specific target as ordered by Danzo. But he especially wouldn't risk…

In fact, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if he got taken away from Konoha. He wouldn't be heartbroken to get away from ROOT. And admittedly, he was confident he'd be able to find his way back if he ended up wanting to. But then there would be Akatsuki to worry about.

Talk about a rock and a hard place.

The duo leapt at him again, one with sword drawn and the other with _claws…_ freaking claws at the ready.

Naruto, with a clone at his side, drew up a Rasengan in an instant and then charged head on into their onslaught.

* * *

The battle ended with Sai unconscious and half burrowed into a tree. Naruto, meanwhile, was bound and unconscious. His chakra had been disrupted and suppressed by Karin who had little to no intent of reviving the troublesome blond brat anytime soon.

Juugo looked much worse for the wear, his body contorted and severely bruised. Naruto'd determined that out of the two, the cursed seal was the bigger threat. Taking a Rasengan to the gut left Juugo just as out-of-commission as their blond target.

Sasuke faced his team. He was admittedly pretty pleased with them. They'd done well enough. Mind you, that shitty clone of him and the dobe had been outnumbered, but it didn't matter.

His team would've won either way.

"Well?" Suigetsu chimed while heaving the limp blond over his shoulder. Sasuke handled Juugo.

"Just bring him, and keep him knocked out. We'll recuperate so Karin can regain her chakra for healing," Sasuke decided, "Then we'll return to Madara."

The group disappeared. They left behind the singed, smoking body of Sai. Sasuke had taken it upon himself to Chidori the ROOT unconscious when it seemed he'd gotten the upper hand on Karin. But Sai's breaths indicated he'd live… even if they were faint.

* * *

"It's gotta be at least three days to the headquarters!"

"Shut the hell up. We'll go, that's what Sasuke-kun ordered. So just _SHUT UP SUIGETSU!"_

…

Su…Suigetsu…?

That name wasn't familiar.

Honestly. Really? Was something like this happening again?

"Sasuke wanted to check him out and make sure the kid's not dead. Your stupid ass might have killed him with that blow, you fucking retard."

"Well, Karin, if your fat, clumsy ass wasn't busy getting beaten to all hell, then-"

"Shut UP!"

Ok, and a Karin now…

Bang. Thump.

A scuffle? Were they fighting?

Naruto didn't care. Whatever they were doing kept him distracted enough from the searing pain that flooded his veins. He felt dried up, but it wasn't a totally foreign feeling. After all, he'd had his chakra blocked off before.

But wait – they'd mentioned Sasuke, hadn't they?

Did they know him?

What was going on?

"Are you awake?"

Ah, now that was it. That was a voice he recognized.

One he hadn't forgotten no matter how much he told himself he had.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He glanced towards Sasuke. The Uchiha was mostly silhouetted by the morning sun behind him. Only half his face was visible. And the half that was visible was so blank Naruto wished it had been completely hidden.

"I… yeah," the blond murmured.

"Good. You and Juugo are healing over the next two days, then we're leaving for Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki…so that's it then."

Sasuke snorted. "Hurt, dobe?"

Naruto looked up. He stared until he finally caught a glimmer of Sasuke's amused, but piercing black eyes.

No. He wasn't supposed to react to this shit.

And he wouldn't.

So the blond closed his eyes and kept quiet.

* * *

Sasuke was pissed.

The dobe hadn't said so much as a word, aside from the initial few, in the hours he'd been Taka's captive.

Hours that were now bordering on a full 24.

In all the time he'd known the idiot, he'd never been able to keep quiet. He never went longer than five minutes with out least saying or doing something annoying.

And being honest, even that was an extremely generous estimation.

He glanced to their captive. The blond was draped over Suigetsu's back, his bound arms wrapped around the Mist nin's neck. Wire, infused with chakra to strengthen it, was wrapped snugly around his wrists.

A small, black seal sat at the base of Naruto's neck, just at the nape and beneath the beginnings of his blond hair. The wire might have been a good precaution, but that seal was their proverbial ace in the hole.

A fūinjutsu designed to drain and seal chakra. It rendered Naruto essentially defenseless, unable to access his or the demon's chakra. In fact, it left behind only trace amounts, enough that the blond's body would continue to function properly.

It was a handy little jutsu, one that often made Sasuke conclude adding Karin to his party had indeed been a wise choice in spite of her otherwise annoying presence.

Still, something was not sitting well with the dark-haired leader.

Naruto was being…quiet. Way, _way_ too quiet.

In all honesty, not that Sasuke would admit it, but he was begrudgingly troubled by the revelation.

Since when was the dobe quiet? Especially when Sasuke showed his face? It was unheard of! Blasphemy!

And yet, here they were. One burrowing his nails into his palms and the other keeping dull blue eyes downcast at the dirt road they traveled on.

No, something was not right at all. Not that Sasuke hadn't noticed right away.

Red eyes. Why was the kyuubi's chakra leaking out in such a way?

Sure, when the dobe was angry or upset, that was an expected reaction. Much like Sasuke's own Sharingan.

However, by now such a state should have gone away. Especially after being knocked out. The dobe should have been barking at him to come back to Konoha, blue eyes pained and angry and almost brimming with tears.

Yet now, Sasuke couldn't catch a glimpse of his eyes at all. It was like the moron refused to even look at him.

It was…irritating, being unable to get a reaction from him.

However…frustrating, he knew the basic reason behind it. This was part of whatever'd happened to Naruto when he'd been in that cell. He'd seen the state of the blond a few months back. How rail-thin and worn down he'd looked.

But even then, there'd been blue eyes. And even then, in the dark, he'd seen glimmers of hope and life and a spark of recognition when he'd first come across the dobe.

Sasuke ignored his wandering thoughts. There was no point to them and whatever happened to the idiot wasn't his concern. Ultimately, the end result would be the same.

He glanced sideways towards Suigetsu and Karin. "We'll rest."

"Here?!" Suigetsu asked while frowning at the unwelcoming-looking terrain.

Sasuke gestured in front of them. Not a few miles away was a small mountain range.

"Cave. North of us. It's going to rain," he finished, as though the simple explanation would suffice. Actually, it would, considering he wouldn't offer any more information. Without further ado and after heaving up Juugo once again, he walked off.

Suigetsu made a face. A scowl, rather, and followed.

* * *

Hours had passed and the sun was sinking behind the forest. Sasuke surveyed the team and frowned. Juugo was still out and Karin was still hinting at signs of disorientation.

At least the seal was holding, though.

Unfortunately, the missing Suigetsu was neglecting his duties because it looked like the dobe had begun waking up again.

Hn, well at least it was good timing.

There was no one around aside from the dobe and himsself. Well, no one (fully) conscious at least.

Sasuke stared at the blond. He was laid on his side, hands bound behind his back now as opposed to in front. That chakra-enhanced wire was perhaps a little too snug.

Something was so off and not knowing what it was or what had happened cause a spark of irrational anger. The feeling coming from the blond was unrecognizable. Like a stranger.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

Naruto opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling. "...huh?"

Sasuke glared at him and turned away. Why was he bothering? Who cared what happened. Naruto had probably done something ridiculous and warranted whatever punishment he got. He'd probably gotten himself into this mess and Sasuke be damned if he got involved.

His arms folded across his chest. "Never mind. I knew you were full of it, loser."

That gained the blond's attention. He frowned and turned his head, fierce red eyes settling on the shadowed Uchiha. "Come again?"

Sasuke turned his back to the bound blond. "Forget it."

The blond in question gnawed on his tongue. The temptation to retort was strong almost to the point of being irresistible.

Moody bastard.

What was Sasuke on about, anyway? Since when had he been so talkative? Naruto had little to no intent to engage, but Sasuke seemed anything but satisfied with that, even if he wasn't exactly prodding for more information just yet.

Not prodding. He was just trying to provoke it out of him in the only ways he knew how. And Naruto really didn't feel like talking at the moment.

Sasuke wasn't one to … leave things be. At least when it suited him.

"Useless."

"Alright, enough!" the blond barked. He glared at his captor. "What crawled up your ass and died, huh? You have me captured and tied up in case you forgot, so excuse me if I'm not exactly feeling chatty, asshole."

Sasuke's tense shoulders eased. But then, why had they been tense at all?

Whatever, it didn't matter.

"So," Sasuke mused, turning back and looking down, "Finally got over your fear?"

"Fear?" Naruto scoffed, brow raised.

"I don't see any other reason you'd be so quiet."

The blond snorted and looked away. The ceiling was more interesting anyway. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Homesick, then?"

Naruto merely scowled. Sure he was. For a place that didn't exist anymore.

Receiving no answer, Sasuke folded his arms. "A little torture get to you that much-"

"Shut up, Sasuke."

Naruto was still looking away. And Sasuke was frozen.

Well, it was the first time since the prison he'd heard his name in that voice.

"Whatever. Sulk if it suits you, in fact I prefer this to the normal you."

Almost imperceptibly, Naruto winced. An action not missed by the perceptive Uchiha.

"Sasuke… can you go away?"

Black eyes widened marginally.

"What's with that feeble-sounding voice, dobe?"

"…please?"

Did he… did he just..?!

"This is because of Danzo, is it?" Sasuke nearly growled. He saw Juugo stir from the corner of his eye, but it was quickly forgotten.

"Did you give up, dobe? Did they break you?" he sneered.

"Stop."

"You did, right? Did you give in?" Sasuke demanded, "Why? I thought you never gave up," he mocked.

Sasuke glared at him. His Sharingan flared, spinning dangerously.

"Your fucking ninja way. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto sucked in a breath. He winced and stared down, fingers fidgeting.

Sasuke was being cruel. He was being _so_ cruel. But he wasn't wrong.

"I knew they'd go after you."

Sasuke, still angry, raised a brow.

"If it wasn't you it would've be someone else." Naruto looked up in distress. "I'm just…I'm glad that-"

"You're _glad_?!"

They stared at each other. Infinite black and blazing red.

"This is what you wanted though, right?" the blond asked.

Silence.

"I… well it's not like I could protect you any other way," Naruto continued.

Sasuke's brow remained raised. "Protect?"

"I couldn't help you in any other way," Naruto continued, "Or anyone, really. And I'd been down there so long. I think that's why… I mean… if I forgot then he wouldn't have a reason to go after anyone."

"Leave it to a dobe to-"

"It wasn't like that, bastard," Naruto growled.

They stared, heatedly.

"It was…I mean it was only like two minutes that I got to see you before ROOT and you disappeared. You were the first person I saw in months, you know? It was a split second decision and I wasn't… I mean, my head was... and I couldn't…"

Naruto's gaze fell. He stared at his trembling hands, seeing something on them Sasuke couldn't.

Sasuke watched him. He counted every shaky breath and every shiver.

Who was this person?

"I'm not… I mean no one should worry about me. It wouldn't be worth it for them to get involved. If they got hurt or died for a … for something like me I'd never forgive myself, you know. So…So yeah. I'm glad you're alive."

The air was thick. It was enough to choke the both of them. It muted except for the words still ringing and hanging over them in the quiet cave.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto, his head still bowed. Red eyes pierced through golden bangs as Naruto watched Sasuke.

Warily.

Apologetically.

And even hopelessly.

They were chest to chest. Sasuke seized him by the back of the neck and pulled him close.

"You stupid loser."

Desperately, like a dying man to water, he kissed the blond. He ravished him. His free hand swept up to clutch at Naruto's shirt and Sasuke demanded more.

More entrance, as his tongue prodded trembling lips. More reactions, as his fingers tightened in the tangled blond hair.

More everything.

More Naruto.

Naruto, in turn, was reeling.

This was Sasuke kissing him. _Sasuke… !_

Sasuke, whom he'd thought had died at the summit.

… Sasuke…

"Sa..Sasuke.." he breathed into the embrace.

Sasuke, his friend. His rival. His soul mate.

His one… and his only…

Because _that's_ what they were. Friends…he'd always thought, but maybe that wasn't...exactly...

But soul mate, whatever that meant.

There was no doubt there.

Naruto clung to Sasuke, his hands slid up through soft, dark hair. His red eyes sealed shut and he leaned into the kiss.

He had, for so long… for _so_ long just wanted to...

To feel. To know that when they were together there was no such thing as loneliness.

But his heart clenched in terror.

He'd succumbed to Danzo in the first place to prevent this. He'd killed himself, closed off himself and his heart to avoid this _exact thing_..!

Not that he'd ever dreamed it'd actually ever happen, but…

"Sas-Sasuke, we can't!" Naruto murmured in despair. He pulled away, hurriedly stepping back.

This could _not_ happen. He couldn't make it this easy for Danzo. He couldn't gift him with leverage.

Not when that leverage would be Sasuke.

And Danzo would be coming. He would, and when he and ROOT and whatever other army they brought found him it would be a disaster.

The Uchiha, cheeks dusted in pink, lips swollen and parted in heavy breaths, was not looking particularly pleased.

"Why?" he demanded, annoyed.

"The whole point- this all was so there would be nothing to lose. If we… and if Danzo-"

"Shut up."

Naruto glanced up, a crease between brows.

Sasuke looked _especially_ pissed.

"Are you really stupid enough to doubt my skills, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke all but hissed, "I made it through a Kage summit and through ROOT. That isn't enough for you? Are you seriously implying I wouldn't be able to manage..?"

Sasuke was livid. Naruto could see the insult and rage quite literally manifesting in dark chakra around Sasuke's body.

"Teme! It's not that!" he tried.

"That's what it sounds like."

"I'm worried! I'm _terrified_!"

Sasuke scoffed, his features contorting. "So you really don't think highly enough of me."

" _Sasuke-!_ " Naruto pleaded. His eyes dotted with tears. Specks of blue bled into the dominant red.

Sasuke pushed away from Naruto. Actually, it was more of a shove. He turned and walked off. "Go to bed. Whoever you've become isn't someone I want to associate with. Coward"

He stopped at the entry of the cave and stared hard at the horizon. Black eyes held nothing but contempt.

"Naruto would never have such little faith in anyone." He walked on and disappeared.

Naruto was left behind in the silent cave.

And he was deafened by the echo of Sasuke's quiet afterthought,

" _Naruto would never have such little faith in_ **me** _._ "

* * *

Notes: 

So, this has been a long time coming. As I said, I am working on making these chapters longer, but that means they take time. And yes, this is my first time back writing a long, coherent story. I'm fizzling a little on this story, but I am absolutely resolute in finishing it. Just might take a little time is all!  
As always, thank you all for your kudos, reviews, comments and all that good stuff. And thanks for your patience. I really mean it when I say I will be finishing this. It just takes time

If nothing else, I'm kind of feeling out my style, and how to think more about the plot and tie things together. Sometimes, reviews can be pretty critical, but while in the first minute or two there a bit tough to read they really are helpful! A lot of you folks leaving those thought out posts- well, they –are- constructive and you definitely make good points. I try to listen (to a point of course) because I do want to be a good/better writer and you all can see things I can't.

Somewhat related, my passion has been dwindling a little and I'm working to get that back. The writer's block has been there, but it's been steadily ebbing away. I do want to work on other stories, Muggy since that is written in a much more familiar style to me. Though I've got no plot in mind for it (aside from shameless sex) at the moment, but it could certainly go somewhere.

Anyway, we'll see. As always, please keep an eye out. I don't want to promise a deadline for updates, just know that they will be coming eventually ^^;

ALAS! See you all next time and thank you so much for reading.


	12. The Eye

The **eye/** noun

- _A region of mostly calm weather at the center of_ _strong tropical cyclones. The eye of a storm is a roughly circular area. It is surrounded by the **eye wall** , a ring of_ _towering_ _thunderstorms_ _where the most severe weather occurs._

 **synonyms:** calm, center

* * *

 _Why did I do that?_

That singular thought haunted Sasuke from the second he left Naruto behind.

It wasn't like him to be so talkative. In fact he'd sort of surprised himself. Having this kind of concern, and about the dobe no less, was unnatural.

And even more unsettling was that the idiot couldn't have cared less. Naruto had been quiet. Soft spoken. Words that never should've come close to describing the moron.

And then...Sasuke'd…

Sasuke leaned forward. His hair fell, shadowing his face. It hid the unwelcome blush that crept up his neck and spilled to his cheeks.

Why? Why did he do _that?_ A million things he could've done, and k..kissing… _that's_ what Sasuke went with?

He slid his hands through his hair and clutched at it, knuckles white.

And why did it feel so the way it felt?

Sasuke looked over his shoulder. He'd put some distance between himself and the campsite. It was far enough that the mountain range was just a shadow on the horizon.

Karin and Juggo would be able to handle their handicapped captive. Suigetsu would be getting back sometime soon, too.

Sasuke turned and glared at the forest in front of him.

This was unlike him. Dwelling on his actions and questioning them. Usually he was sure, steadfast in any and all actions he took.

Of course, everything he did concerning the idiot was unlike him, but _this_ in particular was absolutely perplexing.

Something about it seemed so right at the time. Like instinct.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

Those lips...

He was surprised by how soft they were. And how…responsive Naruto had been.

Sasuke expected maybe a punch in the mouth. Or at least a wide-eyed stare.

Not acceptance. Not reception.

Sasuke scowled.

Well, responsiveness at first.

Not that he'd admit it, but Sasuke was grateful and a little relieved that Naruto had broken off the kiss before things could have, uh…escalated.

Sasuke was not, however, disappointed. Not a bit. Not at all.

None of this was right. In what world was this fair?

He'd had classmates throwing themselves at him for years. And people in general, but he'd never had any interest. Sasuke was an avenger and avengers weren't about playing house and whatever else normal people did.

The one last obstacle between Sasuke and power, between Sasuke and total isolation, was the idiot.

The idiot he just couldn't be rid of.

In spite of his actions and all his declarations to kill the dobe, Sasuke couldn't imagine the idiot dead. Lifeless. Blood seeping past those lips…

Sasuke clenched his fists.

That was not a welcome image at all, but it was one he'd been fighting for for ages.

And months ago, he'd even seen the dummy that close to death. Too close.

When Naruto was locked away in that dingy, dark prison.

Naruto hadn't even move. He'd been pale. Half-dead and half-alive.

Sasuke was irritated that the memory bothered him as much as it did.

Danzo was a bastard. He was a bastard that would pay for everything he did to the Uchiha.

And he'd pay for everything he did to... well, he'd pay. For everything.

Sasuke tightened his grip. Fine. If Naruto was going to play it like this, pushing Sasuke away, he would forget it happened.

That kiss was just a lapse in judgment. A freak accident.

Sort of like their first –

Sasuke shook his head and stood. His looked back in the direction of camp.

He wanted to hit something.

Hard.

And he had a captive knucklehead at his disposal.

* * *

Well, he'd messed up.

In some ways, the circumstances were a little better than being confined to ROOT Headquarters. At least, parts were better. Not so much the en-route to death at the hands of Akatsuki thing.

Well actually, maybe it wasn't that much better at all. Come to think of it, what made it truly _worse_ was being with Sasuke.

Because all Naruto wanted for yearswas to be with Sasuke. To stand beside him, shoulder to shoulder.

But now he couldn't and Sasuke hated him for it. Naruto hated himself for it.

Still, in spite of that, Naruto was steadfast. Committed. This was all to protect people. Protect Sasuke. There was no way Naruto could keep Kyuubi locked away if Sasuke were… if something bad happened to him.

It wasn't like he could totally keep Kyuubi under control anyway. His emotions made it volatile. Whatever happened when he "joined" ROOT proved that.

Kyuubi was a part of him. They were one in the same, two parts of one whole. So of course Naruto couldn't deny his own nature.

It was like trying to stop breathing. Not gonna happen.

Naruto had nothing anymore. Konoha was changed. Wasn't like Naruto could just go back home considering home had been obliterated and what little was left usurped by a madman. Really, what was left?

This was exactly why being numb was better, Danzo told him. The empty was better. The static was better.

It didn't hurt as much. It didn't hurt at all.

Bastard or not, Danzo was right about that.

Naruto sighed. The stones under him dug into his skin. Sasuke disappeared hours ago and left Naruto chakra-less and under the supervision of a half-conscious Juugo and a moody Karin. Both of whom were ignoring him.

There was still something gnawing at him. They left Sai behind after the fight. Naruto knew his counterpart well enough to know that being close-to-death was miles apart from being actually dead. That meant ROOT would be coming. Sometime soon, too.

Maybe even Danzo would come.

Naruto still had a mission. He never abandoned his duty. In fact, just the idea of failure was making him feel sweaty, clammy, and all around uncomfortable.

Hah. Seems months of conditioning stuck no matter what.

Danzo-sama wasn't going to be happy.

Naruto looked up when he heard some movement at the mouth of the cave. Sasuke was back (finally) and though he was happy about seeing him back, safe, Naruto couldn't quite look him in the eye.

Because they'd just…kissed. Not even all that long ago.

And then Sasuke got all pissed and Naruto'd been stewing about it ever since. So what now? Could they talk like before?

Damn it all, so frustrating!

Naruto didn't worry about it long.

"Juugo. Karin. Where's Suigetsu?"

The two Taka members exchanged glances, brows raised. "He hasn't been back in a while," Karin answered.

Sasuke sighed but nodded. He looked past them and zeroed in on Naruto.

* * *

"Fight me."

"..huh?"

"You heard me. Fight me."

Naruto stared at his dark-haired counterpart and frowned.

"Are you serious, Sasuke?" Naruto said with a snort, "I thought I was your prisoner… if I wanted to I could really hurt you. I could _kill_ you."

Sasuke was being weird. Weirder than usual.

"I mean being a captive I'm not against it exactly, but what are you playing at though, y'know?"

Sasuke's lip twitched. His tightened his grip on Kusanagi.

"Shut up," he said, "and _fight me_."

Naruto shifted his weight. They stood across from one another in the grove, squared off and surrounded by soft grass and tall trees.

It was… green.

Well at least now their reason for coming out here made sense. Not much sense, like only a tiny bit, but at least there was a reason.

Even if it was… weird. Even for Sasuke.

Earlier, when Sasuke came storming into their little camp, Naruto immediately sat on edge.

Even Juugo and Karin looked apprehensive, watched Sasuke like he was a bomb about to go off.

But those black eyes only had one target. And Naruto made sure to glare right back.

Without so much as a word, Sasuke'd grabbed him by the collar and dragged him from the cave. Team Taka exchanged confused looks, the two of them left behind in the proverbial dust.

After miles and miles of awkward and quiet travel, Sasuke finally found a place that apparently suited him for what Naruto figured would be the site of his execution.

And so, here they were.

To… fight.

Apparently.

Naruto looked around again. The brief survey of the scene didn't clue him in to any barriers. Nothing blocked any direction and he had an eye for that sort of thing nowadays.

There were countless paths he could take to escape.

Being chakra-less made that a little difficult, sure. Naruto said as much by turning and letting his back face Sasuke, showing the restraints.

"If you wanna fight, fine, I got no problem beating some sense into you. But these things make it a little tough, you know?"

Sasuke looked down at the wire almost like he'd forgotten it.

He took off the binding and tossed it aside.

"Anything else to complain about or are you finally ready?"

Naruto rubbed his wrists. Seriously, he had enough being tied up to last a lifetime. He looked up from the tender skin to Sasuke and frowned.

"I guess you're serious, huh." He rolled his shoulders. His chakra was still cut off, the seal still on his neck, but he could kick Sasuke's ass the old fashioned way.

"We're talking a fair fight here? Or are you planning to Chidori me and finish it right now?"

"No chakra," Sasuke said. He reached behind him and tossed something.

Naruto caught it. A single kunai.

No more words were needed. They stared on another down. Black eyes locked onto red that were almost shading violet.

Sasuke didn't expect that. He didn't expect the clutch at his gut that came from seeing little bits of blue speckled in all that red.

Later. Worry about it later.

Sasuke took his stance and Naruto mirrored him. They shot forward, their blades meeting with a clap of thunder. The metal groaned under their struggles. Sparks whirred and spat. And they were close, nose-to-nose almost, eyes locked.

And something shot between them, something electric and alive. Like a callback to the other times they'd done this, so long ago.

Naruto jumped back and looked up, panting and grinning at Sasuke who smiled back.

* * *

"You smell."

"Shut up!" Naruto tried to fight his grin in vain.

Sasuke watched him. He watched him hobble along towards the hot spring, still chakra less and still free of cuffs. For now, anyway.

When they got to the edge of the hot spring, Sasuke watched Naruto slide the zipper of his jacket down in what felt like an excruciatingly slow motion.

Naruto'd gotten more sun. He wasn't so ashen or pale anymore and gave off that warm glow Sasuke associated with him from childhood.

And peeking out under the mop of bright hair were those eyes. Big and happy.

And blue.

This Naruto – this was the one Sasuke knew. Not that conflicted, passive creature he and Taka captured nights ago.

Sasuke worked on his own clothes. It'd been a while since he'd been able to relax and this spring was a pleasant unaccounted for surprise.

Sasuke slid his blouse from either shoulder. He looked up and his brow ticked in annoyance. And curiosity.

Wide eyes were staring. And was there maybe a hint of pink in those whiskered cheeks?

"W-What…uh…I mean, I thought I would get in first. Why are you undressing?"

Sasuke's annoyance faded. Replacing it was something warm. His curiosity turned to amusement.

"I don't feel like waiting," he answered.

Naruto blanched. "Ok, whatever. I'll go after you."

"No," Sasuke cut him off, "I'm not wasting time waiting while you lounge around. Not to mention leaving you unsupervised gives you an opportunity to escape."

There. That sounded legitimate.

Naruto stared at him, eyes still wide but lips pressed in a thin line.

And yes, that _was_ pink in those whiskered cheeks.

"Get over it," Sasuke said with a shrug, "We've visited hot springs in the past, dobe."

Naruto sucked in his cheeks, eyes falling to the floor. "…yeah, but…ok," he conceded while sliding his jacket off.

Still, he felt Sasuke's eyes boring holes into him. What was with the bastard watching him so damn close?

Well he wasn't gonna sit and take it like some freak science experiment for the asshole to study. So, he called him out on it.

"I can't exactly run away so can you stop staring at me?" Naruto said.

That seemed to get the bastard's attention, considering as Naruto glanced up the Uchiha all but spun around.

"Whatever."

Both discarded the rest of their clothing. The steam rising from the spring barely kept the goose bumps at bay.

They both jumped in at their own pace. Which was fast. And both stared pointedly in opposite directions, a good couple of feet between them.

And then it was quiet.

Reallyquiet.

At least externally.

 _Stupid dobe. Was he purposefully doing some kind of strip show? Undressing like that- and then calling me out... It's not my fault I was looking, dumbass, you just...I was… whatever, it's not like I would ever…_

 _Teme! Damn bastard just staring like that. Probably smug to see me chakra-less. Then he runs into the spring like I've got a disease and now he won't even look at me. Is this all because of that…_ **that** _time? It wasn't my fault- he was the one going around molesting-_

 _I don't want to bring it up but the idiot is ignoring me and it's irritating. You think you can just ignore me, usuratonkachi?_

 _He's the one who – damn it, bastard! I'm not gonna let you ignore me!_

"Usur-"

"Bast-"

They turned in unison. They stared.

Sasuke was irritated and Naruto scowled.

"…bastard. You first."

Sasuke's brow ticked at the order, but fine. He wouldn't waste more time dancing around this like a schoolgirl.

"Why did you kiss me back?"

No point beating around the bush.

Naruto gaped and went red. "I-I… I … we're…y'know, I just…"

"Sometime today, dobe."

A huff and, "I don't know, y'know?! I just… my body just…kinda moved on its own."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to go red. He looked down at the steam rising from the water.

"Instinct," he said after a while. He saw Naruto nod a little.

"Look…teme, I don't want…I mean if you're angry or something, like I said, I just kinda reacted, y'know?"

"I initiated it."

Naruto looked up and they finally caught eyes again. Naruto was surprised, Sasuke saw that easily enough. Surprise and the recollection that was coming.

"Yeah. Why…um…why did you…y'know?"

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

And they stared through the mist, the quiet growing a little heavy until Sasuke broke it.

"I don't know."

Because he didn't. Sasuke wasn't exactly a Casanova. There were some things that'd never crossed his mind once, and things like this, like Naruto and all the things around him that just got under Sasuke's skin…well he just didn't know.

"You're an obstacle."

"Gee. Thanks, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. "Not in the way you think. I just don't have any other way to word it."

"How about 'friend?'"

Sasuke looked across the water. "You always say that. I always wonder what you mean by it."

"You're important to me. You're my friend."

"What does 'friend' mean to you?"

Naruto looked away now, because no one had ever really asked him that before.

Leave it to Sasuke.

He smiled. It was small, but he looked back to Sasuke to answer.

"It's someone who's important to me. Someone I'd do anything for, y'know?"

"You have lots of people like that."

"Yeah," Naruto's smile grew a little sad. "Yeah."

"So that's what I am to you, then?"

Naruto looked up again. "There's…more, though. I always felt a bond with you – even when we were little kids, y'know? You were alone and I understood that. I know it was a different kind of alone, but I understood. I think, at least. And I just…I knew how that felt. I know how it feels. I never want you to feel this way. Not if I can help it, y'know."

"I want to be alone, dobe. You've never understood that."

"No you don't."

Sasuke caught Naruto's gaze. It was intense.

"You don't want to be alone."

Sasuke looked away and left the spring. "Get out. We're heading back to the camp."

Naruto.

Naruto.

That damn, damn Naruto.

Sasuke dressed quickly and tried to ignore just how fast his heart was beating.

* * *

Notes:

Howdy gang! So surprise! I am indeed back and I PROMISE I will be finishing this sucker :) School is still a hot mess, but I am finding myself with a little free time here and there to keep on writing.

I have to say, there were parts of this chapter that had me BLOCKED like nobody's business. I'm trying a lot of different exercises though to keep kicking those blocks down, so it's tough sometimes but hey.

Looking back... oh dear, the things I'd change haha! But I actually haven't finished a story in ages, so the goal for this is to give as much quality as possible while slowly improving writing. It's a process but - anyway, enough blathering.

Thank you all who have stuck around! I know Boruto threw a bit of a wrench into everyone's SNS affairs (la la la, boruto who?) but it is what it is. I still just see such a deep bond between Naruto and Sasuke that I see with other ships that are indeed canon in other shows and books. It really is such a shame that because of "reasons" they just threw our boys with ..well, you know.

Anyway, again - thank you for sticking around. I am going to try to make it more regular but I do want to provide good chapters, not just quantity for quantity's sake. Feedback always appreciated!


	13. Fire

The camp sight came into view. They'd been gone a while and Sasuke knew he had a few questions coming his way from Taka. They'd get no answers, like Naruto'd gotten no answer when he asked what was next.

Where would they go from here because Naruto was still a captive and Sasuke still a delivery-man to an executioner.

A quiet settled between them and remained until they stood in the mouth of the cave and were immediately surrounded. Flanked on all sides by masked shinobi.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance and looked forward when a lone figure appeared.

"Kyuubi-kun. So it's here you've been hiding."

Sasuke felt Naruto tense beside him, but it barely registered. His focus fell on the Hokage, fury bubbling up under his skin.

"Danzo-sama-"

" _Danzo_ " Sasuke spat. He looked past the man, spied his Taka unconscious or bound. "Took you a while to hunt him down."

"Hunt both of you down," Danzo corrected, "Both of you are quite high priorities. Sai."

Sai stepped forward, caught Sasuke's glare and Naruto's wide-eyed stare that warred between too many emotions to count. "Lord Hokage?"

"You and Kyuubi eliminate Sasuke Uchiha. We will take the others in for interrogation."

"I'm not…I'm not gonna lay a hand on Sasuke – and neither are you," Naruto found his voice, but it was tentative. Sasuke resented the sound of it.

"Ah." Danzo studied the boy. "How quickly hard work can come undone. I determined this might happen," he said while sparing Sasuke a look of disdain. He looked back to Naruto. "However, nothing is ever completely undone. There are precautions in place."

Naruto glanced from Danzo to Sasuke and back. "What're you getting at?"

"We're not going to wait and find out." Sasuke charged for Danzo, immediately met halfway by Sai. Their blades sang against each other, the scream of steel against steel deafening.

"Kyuubi," Danzo commanded, his voice filling the cave. Naruto reacted instinctively and darted his eyes from the fight to Danzo who continued, "Kyuubi. Awaken. Let your wrath fall on the descendant of your warden."

The Hokage raised his hand and spoke, the jutsu sounding alien to Naruto's ears – but in his gut horrifyingly familiar.

Naruto cried out in agony as his skin tightened, burned and peeled. His blood was like fire, scalding his flesh from the inside out and the familiar waves of Kyuubi clawing his way out, the anger and fury bled through every inch of his body.

His eyes burned red, black slits at their center, and he screamed.

Danzo watched, smiling.

Sasuke froze, jumped away from the harm of Sai's blade, and looked to Naruto's writhing figure.

"He's calling out the demon," Sasuke muttered, hard eyes locked on Naruto. "Old fool."

"Fool?" Sai asked, "That kind of power – it's understandable why Lord Hokage would want such a thing in his arsenal."

"Naruto's not a thing," Sasuke bit out, "And even so, no one but an Uchiha could hope to control power like that."

"Lord Hokage is an exception to the rule," Sai answered.

Sasuke looked away from Naruto, and it hurt to do so because the screams carried on. Danzo's smugness permeated the air. But Sai, this doppelganger, this husk standing opposite Sasuke observed it all with persistent nonchalance. "What else did you do to him? To get him at the point he was at, the lowness. What did you do?"

"It is not difficult to break someone who always broken," Danzo said over Naruto's shrieks.

Sasuke's eyes burned red, black patterns swirling in them.

"You find the cracks that were always there. Then you decimate them," Danzo said.

Sasuke's grip on his blade tightened, his knuckles white.

"Kyuubi," Danzo said to the mass of red energy, living fire in the shape of a beast, "Kill him. Spare the Sharingan."

Kyuubi lunged for Sasuke, rage rolling from his blazing figure in waves. It was like fighting the sun. Sasuke reeled back, out of harms way by a hair, and felt that anger burn into him.

They took something so pure, so light, and doused it in darkness. Through force. Through cruelty, something Naruto had suffered under all his life.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, "Naruto, _fight it!_ "

* * *

 _Sasuke…_

Naruto curled his fingers and his nails dug into his palms.

He had to leave him…he had to leave Sasuke behind.

 _" **Why? You'd prefer to stay, isn't that right?"**_ Kyuubi said.

 _"I've got a feeling,"_ Naruto said in the silence of his mind, _"Something just doesn't feel right and I know they'll be heading this way soon to find me. I know Sasuke's in danger."_

 _ **"Is he?"**_ A low chuckle rumbled. **_"I wonder…"_**

Naruto scowled. " _What are you getting at?"_

 _ **"I wonder…"**_

Naruto frowned at the unhelpful echo. He looked into the darkness surrounding him. Somewhere there was pain. It was persistent, an ache but he couldn't place it.

 _"Naruto!"_

A voice. A familiar voice, but it was more a whisper. Then again, he heard it – _"Naruto!"_

And it hurt. The pain spiked, stabbing at his chest and his head.

 _"Fight it!"_

The pain? Fight the pain? It was Sasuke. That was Sasuke calling to him, but why? He had to leave, had to protect Sasuke before –

 _"Fight!"_

Naruto fell to his knees and clutched his head. Blackness was everywhere and still crept to his vision, still bled into what little he could see of himself. And he saw his skin, blistered and torn, flaking and ashen. He felt the scalds and the burns of red hot chakra.

 _"Kyuubi!"_ Naruto cried out into the empty. " _You bastard fox!"_ Because he knew what this meant - what all of this meant.

 _ **"About time, brat. Dimwitted child. Your master called me forth. Sleep. Let me take care of the pains out there."**_

 _"No! I won't do this!"_ Naruto turned and the blackness was blazing white and orange, the light of the demon blinding. " _I'm not using your power and I'm not hurting anyone – I'm not hurting Sasuke!"_

A force burst from Naruto, a soothing cool chakra coming in waves of blue. They clashed with the furious red, pushed and pulled against one another in a battle.

 _ **"I am you. We are one, you won't win. I am your nature!"**_

" _I don't need to win – just balance, y'know! Get back in your cage you damn fox!"_ He pushed, desperately, sweat on his brow and sparks biting at his flesh because, damn it! He would take the brunt of any punishment to protect Sasuke.


	14. Safe

It was a spectacle. Like watching a star explode.

Chakra shot from Naruto's writhing body, sparking and floating through the air like embers.

"Naruto!" Sasuke tried again.

"Kyuubi!" Danzo called, frowning when he received no response. "Sai, watch him. I'll take care of this pest." He turned to face Sasuke and began unwrapping his arm.

"Finally," Sasuke muttered. He squared off against the old man, chidori crackling in anticipation, but he stiffened as the bandages fell away.

Eyes. Dozens of red and black eyes blazing with the Sharingan stared back at him.

"Bastard – you _bastard...!_ "

"Rest easy, Sasuke. Know that even with your death your clan lives on," Danzo smiled, "Through me."

Sasuke shot at him, chidori whirring as he whipped through the air. Lightning shrieked, the blast leaving a smoking crater where Danzo stood seconds before.

A whoosh of air sent Sasuke flying into the stones, the cave rumbling and threatening to cave in on impact. Danzo stalked towards him like a predator to prey. His hands raised, he descended on the Uchiha, fists aiming for his heart.

Thundering impact and a sickening crunch, Danzo's fist trembled against a shield of Susanoo. He jumped back in defense, Sasuke on his tail, and they stared each other down.

Sasuke spat out a mouthful of blood, his lips curling to a smirk. "You're a poor imitation of the real thing. A murderer and a thief. And I'm going to kill you."

They charged at each other, jutsu whipping past jutsu, blades of air shooting like bullets through scorching flames. Then a great cry of pain, a hiss and a bubble of blood seeping from a deep wound.

Kusanagi pierced Danzo through his chest. Danzo's kunai, buzzed with chakra and dug deeper into Sasuke's side.

"Take him," Danzo ordered, his voice dry and rough. Sasuke tensed in anticipation of an attack. ROOT descended on them in a flash of black and white masks. He grimaced in pain at the blade beneath his ribs, pressed Kusanagi in more because if he was going down, Danzo was coming with.

Danzo smiled at him and he knew then it was too late.

Sasuke whipped around, black eyes landing on the barely conscious Naruto and then shooting from one masked member of ROOT to the next. Five of them surrounded the blond at every angle.

And just like that, they were gone.

"You were a priority," Danzo said as he straightened, his brows sewn in concealed pain. "Now I suppose you will be collateral. Shameful. Such a waste." Danzo looked past him to the shadows and nodded. And then he vanished.

Sasuke clutched at his side, pain creeping in through the adrenaline. His fingers met the warm, sticky wound. He watched them, two figures coming from the blackness. Sai and another ROOT.

Sasuke stood and stared them down.

They took the dobe. The color in his face, those blue eyes. Would he be able to come back a second time?

He didn't intend to find out.

Sai and the ROOT nin were left staring at empty space. A piercing cry followed the stab of Kusanagi through the nin. He crumpled and Sasuke ripped the black from his back, eyes locked on Sai who sent wave of black ink at him.

Dogs, rabid and fierce, moving like live art lunged for Sasuke. He heaved over them, sent fire style towards his pale doppelganger who mirrored him in dodging the attack.

They were square, Sasuke panting through the pain, anger overriding it, and Sai in cool, collected obeisance for Danzo's orders.

"There will be nothing left of him," Sasuke said, "There barely was when I found him."

"Naruto-kun is finding his full potential with ROOT," Sai answered smoothly, though the tiniest specks of anger, of envy, laced his tone.

"He found his potential through himself. You're no friend if you don't see that."

Sai clenched his fists. His hard stare stayed trained on Sasuke. But there it was, the tiniest flicker aside, toward the mouth of the cave.

And it was all Sasuke needed.

Sai stood alone in the cave, gazed out into the early evening. He unclenched his fists, unfurled his fingers, and breathed a quiet, trembling sigh.

Could Naruto-kun ever forgive him?

Sai knew he would never forgive himself.

* * *

"Hurry!" Danzo bit out in his gruff voice, "Keep him shackled. I will not lose the same power more than once."

This time there would be no silence for the demon. This time not one guard, but a hundred.

This time steel and jutsu and lock and key, the most potent Danzo could conjure.

And this time everything beyond the demon, beyond the tool, would be resolutely and unquestionably extinguished.

"You- you bastards, let go!" coughed the demon. Danzo looked past his shoulder as they soared through the forest, locked onto the pitiful creature bound to one of his loyal nin.

"Failure is not an option, Kyuubi. You will learn that thoroughly this time."

Blue eyes darted to him, widened in realization, in horror and righteous fury.

 _Blue_ eyes.

Danzo glared, turned to look away, and was cut down in his tracks.

He landed, a plume of smoke rising from impact. The five others came to a fast halt, half of them weapons drawn and scanning the trees for their attacker.

Lightening rained down, blue and crackling, brutal and finite in ending the life of those it struck. Two of them smoldered, blackened carcasses on the forest dirt. The three who remained found their source, dove for the terror on their tails.

Sasuke walked past their unconscious bodies, the battle quick and decisive.

Danzo was pulling himself up, out of the crater Sasuke's attack cast him into, and watched in seething wrath and the first inklings of despair as his greatest tool once again fled his grasp.

* * *

"I can't believe you came back for me."

Sasuke looked up from his wound, half wrapped in gauze. The insult on his tongue died there when he got a look at the blond.

Battered and beaten to a pulp, but beaming with a big, stupid – albeit weary - grin.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"No, bastard. It's not whatever," Naruto said. He stood up and walked over, then knelt right beside Sasuke. "You came back. For me." Naruto stared at him and gently took his hand. "Why?"

"We're friends." Sasuke felt Naruto's grip tighten.

"You-"

"You're my only friend. Not brother. Nothing like Itachi."

Naruto frowned and loosened his grip. "Okay…"

"It's different. But you know what I mean."

"You're like a brother to _me_ , teme!"

"It's not like that," Sasuke snapped. He grabbed Naruto's free hand and tugged him closer. "The way I feel… it's not brotherly at all."

"You just said we're friends!" Naruto barked.

"It's more! Damn. You idiot, it's _more_."

"More what?"

Sasuke kissed him, pulled him in close like he might disappear. He felt Naruto's shock, felt the tension slowly seep away as their kiss deepened and they became lost in each other.

It was their third kiss and like every time before it was like an answer. Like all the hurt and pain and anger flowed away.

He leaned back, opened his eyes, and admired the pink dusting Naruto's nose and cheeks. He pressed their foreheads together, lost in the blue, and sighed.

"It's just more," Sasuke said.

* * *

I'm SO sorry about the delay! The end of November brought with it the end of school. I promise you, I _promise_ I am going to finish this! It has been difficult to get the juices flowing since I've flowed a little out of the fandom, but I still love these pure beans and justice will be won! Thank you for your patience and understanding and your comments and reviews give me life! I love you guys :)


End file.
